


The New Tattoo

by Unholy_Author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Drama, EVERYONE is here - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, Genji is fantastic, Hanzo deserves good things, Hanzo feels guilt, Happy Ending, I don't know white wine, M/M, McCree is flirty, Mutual Pining, Please help my poor soul, Tattoo AU, and no chill, fluff of the highest degree, jesse has issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:10:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_Author/pseuds/Unholy_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU by Goodluckdetective where every time you fall in love, platonic or romantic, a tattoo shows up on your body showing what they mean to you.</p><p>Jesse has several tattoos, just like everyone, but when he finds a new dragon spreading across his skin he vows to keep it hidden because the archer he knows it's for couldn't possibly love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is so great to me and I can't wait to get into this story! 
> 
> Prompts, suggestions, AUs all welcome!

“Hey, Genji?” Jesse asked, tipping his hat back slightly so he could see his friend sitting across the dinner table.

“Yes?” The ninja replied, eyes flicking up to look at the cowboy. He’d set aside his faceplate at Jesse’s insistence because playing poker just wasn’t fair when you couldn’t even see the guy’s face.

“When was the last time ya got a new tattoo?” Jesse asked. He shifted some of his cards around and tongued the end of the cigarillo in his mouth. He had a three-of-a-kind hand and was trying to figure out how to play it.

“About six months after I met Zenyatta.” Genji replied easily. The tattoos were a personal matter not normally discussed so lightly but they’d been friends for a long time and had gotten past it at that point. Back when they’d first gotten close they’d spent many nights scouring over each other’s bodies and hard-to-see places to see if any new ones had shown up. After that nothing really embarrassed them.

“Is it bigger than mine?” Jesse teased. He knew that Genji had a horseshoe the size of his palm on the lower left part of his stomach. Jesse himself had a sparrow on his right shoulder for the ninja.

“Of course it is.” Genji snorted, losing his poker face for the first time. “His is…it’s a different kind of love. It’s much bigger.”

“What is it?” Jesse asked.

“Do you know the arms he gets when he reaches tranquility? I have a pair that start at what is left of my shoulder blades and come down around my sides to clasp over my stomach. The left one almost touches yours, actually.” Genji added. His tongue stuck out slightly as he furrowed his brow and switched around some cards.

“I’ll raise five.” Jesse said confidently. He nodded and leaned back, making the chair squeal as his weight shifted to the hind legs.

“I’ll meet it.” Genji replied. Jesse grinned in response.

“Ya still suck at poker.” Jesse said, laying down his cards and spreading them so Genji could see the hand. The cyborg sighed and laid his own hand down. It wasn’t enough.

“You are still good at stealing from poor defenseless poker players.” Genji told him, tossing across the cookies he’d bet. Jesse laughed at the light-hearted accusation and bit into one of them triumphantly.

“Ya were the one that said ya wanted to bet at all.” Jesse reminded him. Genji scowled and started shuffling the cards away for a different game.

“I thought I would win. Let’s play go fish this time.” He suggested as he lined the cards into a neat pile.

“Alright. I’ll still beat ya, though.”

“We will see.” There were a few moments of silence between them as their hands were dealt and they assessed the cards before Genji spoke again. “What about you? When did your last tattoo show up? Have any fives?”

“Go fish. It was a week or so after Lúcio showed up. Damn kid made me feel all father-like. I’ll bet half a cookie ya have a…nine.” Jesse decided.

“Jesse, you are so old.” Genji laughed. “And you owe me half a cookie. Go fish.”

“Damn.” Jesse cursed. He broke off the promised half and handed it across the table. Genji’s grin was huge even though he hadn’t really done anything to earn it.

~~~~~

Jesse won again, to no one’s surprise. By then it was almost two in the morning and the two friends parted to go back to their own rooms. Genji had a mission that day and though he didn’t need as much sleep as he used to, he still needed to rest.

Jesse deposited his cookies in his room and quickly realized he wasn’t going to get to sleep. He hadn’t slept in two days so this wasn’t exactly a startling revelation. Instead of going to bed and trying anyway, Jesse went to his bathroom and shucked off his shirt, turning and looking over his shoulder to stare at his back.

He’d lied to Genji about when his last tattoo showed up. In fact his newest one had popped up just a few days ago, sparking his bout of sleeplessness and worry. It wasn’t that having a new tattoo was particularly worrying, it was that it was a bit unexpected.

The black and white outline of a dragon sprawled down the entire left side of his back, its head poking over his shoulder and its tail curling all the way around Jesse’s thigh. A few of the scales were colored with a hint of cobalt blue and the eyes were a piercing yellow that seemed to stare into Jesse every time he looked in a mirror.

The size of the thing combined with the fact that it wasn’t even half colored told Jesse that he was well and truly screwed.

Jesse only got to spend a few minutes touching whatever parts of it he could reach with his pants still on before he heard a knock on his door. It sounded urgent and there was only a moment’s pause before the knocking came again.

“I here ya, I hear ya!” Jesse shouted. He tossed his shirt over his shoulder to cover the dragon and went to the door, throwing it open and immediately meeting Hana Song’s worried gaze.

“Hey, what’s goin’ on?” Jesse asked. His irritation was instantly soothed when he saw the urgency on her face.

“It’s Jamison. His leg gave out or something.” She said in one big rush. “I don’t know what to do, Mercy and Torb are gone and I thought that you’d know how to fix it and…”

“Whoa there, calm down. I’ll fix it, just tell me where the kid is.” Jesse interrupted soothingly.

“He’s in his room. I just heard him fall and when I went to check on him he told me to get help.” Hana told him, practically running down the hall. Jesse muttered something about kids and followed her, tugging on his shirt as he went.

Sure enough, when they opened the door to Jamison’s room he was sprawled on the floor, glaring at the ceiling angrily. He wasn’t alone, though. Hanzo was sitting beside him, broken leg in his lap as he poked and prodded at it.

“Ain’t this a mighty fine party.” Jesse joked. Hanzo looked up at him and then went back to whatever he was doing to Jamison’s leg.

“I have this under control. You may leave.” He said bluntly.

“Damn, ya sure know how ta hurt a man.” Jesse replied, going over to sit by him anyway and peering at the leg.

“Look mate, all I need is a roll of duct tape ‘til the li’l guy gets back, yea?” Jamison growled, obviously uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving.

“I hate ta say it, pardner but this ain’t gonna get fixed with a roll o’ tape.” Jesse told him.

“I agree. You will either need to remove the leg until Torbjörn returns or create some sort of fix. It has been fractured through to the core.” There was silence for a few beats before Jesse let out a whistle and rubbed his face.

“A’ight. Jamie, ya got some screws in here?” Jesse asked.

“Course. What kinda junker do ya think I am, mate?” Jamison snorted. He leaned over and scooted a bit so that he could reach under his bed and he pulled out a large toolbox that looked like it was being held together by superglue and Junkrat’s own determination to use it. He flung the top open haphazardly and gestured for Jesse to help himself.

“What are you doing?” Hanzo questioned dryly.

“Well doll, this leg ain’t as fancy as yers and I’ve had my fair share o’ field fixes.” Jesse explained as he rooted around for some spare scrap and screws. “Hana, find me a power drill.” She immediately began rooting around the room with Jamison yelling unhelpful directions at her. Jesse lined up some of the scrap and a screw, calmly waited until the tool was given to him, and drove the screw into the leg. He continued with the screws and scrap until three thick pieces of metal held the two parts of Junkrat’s leg firmly together. The junker kicked it against the ground a few times before grinning, apparently satisfied with the result.

“Mate, you done saved me. Thanks a lot.”

“No problem. Promise me yer gonna take it easy on the bombs fer a bit.” Jesse said, eyeing Junkrat with a mix of amusement and warning. All he did in response was wave a hand.

“Yea, yea, you got it. Thanks for the help.” Jesse sighed and Hanzo rolled his eyes but the three guests got out of the room. Hana thanked them both profusely and disappeared as well, leaving Hanzo and Jesse alone.

“What were ya doin’ in there anyway? Hana get ya, too?” Jesse asked, lighting a cigarillo. Hanzo’s nose wrinkled with distaste but he didn’t say anything.

“No. I was on my way to the range and heard him cursing. I decided to check on him.”

“Well ain’t that just the sweetest thing.” Jesse said with a grin. Hanzo shot him an icy glare that really shouldn’t have made his heart beat like it did. He felt the dragon on his skin itch and he prayed that Hanzo couldn’t see it.

“I assure you that no part of my motivation was to be ‘sweet’.” He said, tone dry and unimpressed. With that he left as well, down to the range at almost three in the morning while Jesse stared after him, heart in his throat and stomach in knots.

Yes. Jesse was thoroughly fucked.


	2. Loveless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Boy.

Hanzo walked into the kitchen and went for the kettle and the secret stash of loose-leaf tea he kept behind the spice rack. The second he stepped into the area he was aware of McCree standing on the opposite side, drinking black coffee straight from the pot and watching the rest of the team as they prepared to send off those going on the newest mission. 

Hanzo was a bit irritated that he noticed the other man was wearing a shirt when he normally couldn’t be bothered and he scowled at himself. What did it matter if he was wearing a shirt or not? Ever since the damn pattern, the one matching Jesse's winding serape design, had showed up on his ribs all those weeks ago he’d been hyper aware of the cowboy. Since it finally started to fill in with color just those few hours ago…

Hanzo was a wreck. Speaking of wrecks.

“You look terrible.” Hanzo found himself saying. He almost winced at his own words but managed to avoid the motion.

“Thanks, darlin’.” Jesse sighed. There were bruise-like shadows under his dull eyes and his skin looked sallow.

“I did not mean it as an insult.” Hanzo said. He really hadn’t and he didn’t want to seem ruder than necessary. “When was the last time you slept?” Jesse scratched at his beard as he returned the now-empty coffee pot to its cradle. Hanzo reached for a mug as he waited for both the answer and the kettle to boil.

“Couple o’ days?” Jesse asked more than said. He seemed almost bashful when he answered. Hanzo set his mug down with a bit more force than necessary and the sound was harsh in Hanzo’s ears.

“You do not seem sure.” Hanzo said.

“Three days.” Jesse amended. He was leaning against the counter behind him and his eyes drifted closed even as he spoke. The kettle screamed and Hanzo quickly poured the water into his mug before dropping his tea infuser into it.

“You have not slept in three days.” Hanzo said darkly. “What if you were to be sent on a mission? Your lack of attention could get y-others killed.” He caught himself just in time and covered his scowl with a sip of tea. If he revealed his feelings for Jesse over something as stupid as an argument he would never live it down.

“Can we please not do this, Hanzo?” Jesse sighed, running a hand down his haggard face. Hanzo felt a twinge of guilt and carefully settled his face into indifference.

“Come with me.” Hanzo said, turning and walking out of the kitchen without a second glance. If Jesse didn’t follow then Hanzo would leave it be. At least, that it what he told himself.

Hanzo didn’t have to think about it, because he heard the larger man thumping down the hall after him. He calmly sipped at his tea as he led Jesse to the training facility and he heard Jesse sigh again.

“Hanzo, darlin’, I ain’t one ta question ya…”

“Then do not question me.”

“I normally wouldn’t but it’s six in the mornin’ an’ yer bringin’ me ta the gym.”

“Yes, well at two in the morning you were drilling into your friend’s leg. I hardly think this is the strangest thing you have done.” Hanzo countered. He was losing patience.

“A’ight, fine. What are we doin’ here?”

“I want you to spar with me.” Hanzo told him, setting down his empty mug and reaching for the hem of his shirt. He realized at the last minute that it would reveal his new tattoo and immediately changed his mind, smoothing the shirt instead.

“Why?” Jesse asked, already cracking his neck and walking up to Hanzo. Hanzo hummed a bit at that but tried not to let himself linger on it.

“To prove a point.” Hanzo jabbed and tapped Jesse’s shoulder lightly with his knuckles. Jesse seemed startled and finally held his hands up. Hanzo went for another jab and Jesse easily blocked, knocking the hand to the side. Hanzo was not one to be deterred, however. He kicked out with one foot to knock Jesse on his ass. 

“Damn.” Jesse murmured before standing again. He lunged and threw a clumsy haymaker that Hanzo easily ducked under before tapping his knee against Jesse’s stomach.

“What is this supposed to prove?” Jesse asked, leaning backwards to avoid the flash of Hanzo’s foot.

“That you are not yourself. Tell me what is wrong and I will stop.” Hanzo almost hissed.

“Ya tell ME what’s wrong.” Jesse countered. Anger was flaring in his eyes now and it reassured Hanzo that Jesse was okay. His words, on the other hand, made Hanzo freeze.

“Yea, I ain’t an idiot, Hanzo. Somethin’s wrong with ya. Ya ain’t actin’ yerself. Yer all skittish and ya’ve been avoidin’ me.” Jesse said. Hanzo lowered his hands and looked away. 

“Answer me! What’d I do, huh? Yer avoidin’ me and now yer draggin’ me down here ta spar? What the hell did I do ta ya?” Jesse demanded. Hanzo was startled when he felt himself shoved backward about a foot and realized that Jesse had pushed him. Instantly Jesse’s face changed to a look of horror.

“Dear lord, Hanzo I’m sorry. I didn’t mean ta. I’m so sorry. Hanzo…” Jesse was cut off when Hanzo raised a single hand.

“It is fine. This was my fault.” Hanzo said. “Please go back to the kitchen.” Jesse looked conflicted, like he wasn’t sure what to do. After a moment he nodded and walked out, his heavy step falling on Hanzo’s ears like a hammer nailing his coffin shut.

When he was sure that Jesse was gone, Hanzo sank to his knees and held his face in his hands. He’d fucked up. He’d pissed Jesse off and really, who could blame him? It was true that until that morning Hanzo had been avoiding the man. He hadn’t been sure what to do about the tattoo and he’d been fully prepared to stay away from Jesse so the other man wouldn’t realize his feelings. What was he thinking suddenly getting in Jesse’s face about how he slept or didn’t sleep? It was none of his business. They weren’t dating and they never would.

Hanzo had no illusions as to what kind of person he was. He was a family murderer. A stoic, silent man that he knew no one in their right mind would love. But god damn did he love Jesse. He lifted the edge of his shirt and literally watched as several more inches of the pattern bled into gold and red. Hanzo ran a hand over the thick, winding pattern that wrapped around his left side from the center of his chest all the way to his spine.

In the span of just five hours the tattoo had gone from a black and white outline to almost half color.

Hanzo buried his face in his hands and took several slow, shuddering breaths. He loved Jesse. That’s why he’d stay away again. Because an awful person like him just couldn’t be loved by a wonderful person like Jesse.


	3. Cheerless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about building relationships and getting Jesse to think a bit. Maybe there's a bit of foreshadowing in here somewhere, who knows?
> 
> I do. I knows.

Much to Jesse’s irritation Hanzo seemed to avoid him for the next week. A whole week of seeing nothing but flitting shadows and the tail of a gold ribbon.

It pissed him off.

Jesse was angry with himself for pushing Hanzo when they had spared and he was angry with Hanzo for not talking about it. Jesse was just angry in general, and it showed. He was snappy in simulations and exercises, quicker to scowl than smile, and his usual plethora of jokes seemed to finally have run out. It only worsened when it was announced that a few of the team were going to have to go on a mission.

“Fuck.” Jesse growled when he caught sight of the mission roster. Jesse McCree, Gabriel Reyes, Bastion, Angela Zeigler, Mei-Ling Zhou, and Shimada Hanzo. 

This was just one big cluster fuck that Jesse didn’t want to be a part of. He could deal with Hanzo if he finally decided to talk to him, and a mission seemed like a perfect place to corner him. He could deal with Reaper being up his ass and reminding him of things he’d rather forget. He could deal with Mercy’s worried looks and constant questions about his well-being. But could he handle all of them at once? He wasn’t too sure about that one.

“Good morning.” Zenyatta said as he floated up, looking at the roster himself.

“Ya ain’t on it. Neither’s Genji.” Jesse told him despite the fact that it would take just a few seconds to figure that out. The omnic tipped his head slightly toward the man.

“Thank you.” Zenyatta replied. He looked at Jesse for a moment and the cowboy was just about to take his leave when he spoke again.

“Jesse, I sense that there is something disturbing you. Would you like to discuss it with me?” He asked.

“I ain’t one ta bother ya.” Jesse said, pulling out a cigarillo and lighting it. He and Zenyatta got on well enough, they worked together on missions and would find themselves in the same place sometimes, only for it to end with them playing some game or watching a movie. That being said, Jesse had never asked the monk for advice and Zenyatta had never pushed him on the point. Until then.

“It is no trouble at all. Let us go for a walk together.” Zenyatta suggested.

“Alright.” Jesse said, seeing no polite way out of the situation.

The odd pair silently made their way out of the main base and wandered around the small outer buildings for several minutes in silence before Zenyatta brought them to a high catwalk. He stopped in the middle and slowly drifted closer to the ground so that he was on hovering a few inches off of the metal. Jesse sprawled next to him, his legs dangling off the edge as they looked over the base together.

“Why are we here?” Jesse asked, flicking a pebble to the ground below.

“Because you have something you wish to discuss.” Zenyatta replied easily. His hands unfolded from each other and he began delicately straightening each of his orbs as he waited for Jesse’s response.

“What gives ya that idea?” Jesse asked. The dragon tattoo seemed to itch suddenly and he had to resist the temptation to scratch at it.

“Perhaps I was mistaken.” Zenyatta said with a shrug. The silence stretched out for several more heartbeats before Jesse sighed.

“I know that ya don’t get the tattoos that we get, but do you…I don’t know…do you change?” Jesse knew it was a poorly worded question, but Zenyatta seemed to understand what he was asking.

“Well, for myself it is a matter of understanding who I am. Through understanding my own personality and desires it is easy to notice when something or someone has interrupted my usual thought process or produced an unusual response. I suppose that would be a change.”

“But that could be any number of things. Surprise, fear, anger. Anything could make ya think different.” Jesse countered. Zenyatta paused and laughed lightly before lightly spinning an orb with his fingertips.

“That is true. But as I said, it is up to my interpretation of myself. I know when I love someone, and I know when that love is platonic, familial, or romantic. I also know when my file on a person has grown unusually large or has been pulled up more times than others.”

“I guess that’d make it easy, huh? Bein’ able ta see it all plainly.” Jesse mused, chewing on his almost-burnt-out cigarillo. “The tattoos ain’t so straight forward. Ya just get one. Most o’ the time it ain’t even colored in yet, so ya may not even know where the relationship’s goin’ none the less what kind o’ love it is. I mean, the size helps. The bigger the better an’ all that.” Jesse said with a dismissive tone.

“So it is your new tattoo that is bothering you. The one you developed for Hanzo.” Zenyatta said without inflection. Jesse’s head whipped around to look at the omnic and his eyes narrowed.

“How did you know and who did you tell?” He asked suspiciously. Zenyatta tilted his head slightly in a gesture that could have been associated with a smile.

“I’d like to believe that you have enough faith in me to trust that I have told no one. I know only because I know you. You have been acting differently and every time someone mentions Hanzo you seem to become very interested in whatever they say. You’re a very forward man, Jesse, and very easy to read once someone begins to understand you.” Several seconds passed, Zenyatta allowing Jesse to think on what he said.

“May I see it?” Zenyatta asked suddenly. Jesse looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Hanzo’s?”

“Any of them. I find them fascinating and have only had a chance to really look at Genji’s. If it bothers you do not worry about offending me by saying no.”

“Nah, it’s fine. Just never had anyone ask before.” Jesse explained as he set his hat off to the side and shrugged off his serape. He pulled his shirt over his head and lay it across his lap as he turned to face the omnic fully, showing off some of his tattoos.

“They’re lovely.” Zenyatta told, a metal finger hovering over one of them without touching it. It was a bullet for his Mamá. It may seem strange to anyone else, but it meant a great deal to him.

“Just like the people.” Jesse replied with a grin, the first of the day. Zenyatta hummed with amusement as his finger drifted to a tattoo that had dulled from the bright colors it had once been made of. That person was long dead. The finger drifted again and stopped on the head of the dragon that poked over his shoulder.

“I think I know which one is Hanzo’s.” Zenyatta laughed.

“Damn thing is huge. Means I actually gotta wear a shirt now.” Jesse grumbled unhappily.

“You did not mind before this tattoo.” Zenyatta pointed out. The silent question, what changed?, hung between them for a moment. Jesse ground out the butt of his cigarillo and flicked it off the catwalk.

“I ain’t about ta go flauntin’ off the fact that I love a man that ain’t gonna give me the time o’ day. There’s only so much shame a man can take.” He sighed. Zenyatta laid a hand on Jesse’s right shoulder, touching him for the first time during the conversation.

“You are your own worst enemy, Jesse.” He told him sagely. “If you overthink you will fail to act. Do that, and an opportunity may pass.”

“What opportunity?” Jesse snorted darkly. “One ta make him hate me even more? Zenyatta, I really appreciate ya talking with me. It brought me some peace. But I ain’t gonna make this worse by sayin’ or doin’ somethin’ dumb.”

“Perhaps such an action is required on occasion.” Zenyatta said thoughtfully. A heartbeat passed and he continued, voice bright once again. “We should return. I believe we will be able to join the others for the end of lunch if we hurry. You will be leaving soon after, so it would be best for you to eat.” Zenyatta advised. Jesse squinted up at the sky for a moment before standing and stretching.

“Yer right. Lets go ‘fore Genji comes lookin’ fer ya.”

~~~~~

Lunch was always an affair before a mission. People saying good-bye, wishing luck, making bets, it was never dull. Jesse ate and joined in, much to everyone’s delight after his week of churlish behavior.

“Hey, Eastwood.” Lúcio said with a grin as he plopped down into the seat next to Jesse. “Think you can do something for me?” 

“Like what?” Jesse asked with smirk. It’d either be fun or ridiculous. Either way, it would be a good story to tell later.

“Get some footage, if you can. I’m dropping a new music video soon and I want it to really get into the battle. I want to show people what’s going on out there. I think the only way to really get them to understand what we’re doing is to show what we’re preventing, you feel me?” Symetra snorted daintily and Lúcio glared in her direction before turning back to his friend with a brilliant grin.

“What do you say, pops?”

“Did ya really just call me that? I’m not even that much older than ya.” Jesse groaned as he tried not to laugh. The medic rolled his eyes and jabbed Jesse with an elbow.

“Uh huh, eleven years is totally not that much.”

“Kids these days. No respect.” Lúcio tried to scowl at him but a smile tugged at his lips despite himself. “Alright, alright, I’ll get ya some footage. I ain’t carryin’ nothing extra around, so yer gonna hafta settle fer the com camera.”

“I am a’okay with that. Totally raw footage, man. It’ll be great.”

“Just be careful while I’m gone. Don’t get into any fights.” Jesse warned.

“That’s how you get tinnitus. I’m not about to risk a concussion.” Lúcio informed him, seeming to be genuinely horrified at the idea. Jesse opened his mouth to say something snarky but Angela cut him off from across the room.

“Alright, we have to get moving.” Jesse said a last good-bye to Lúcio and they hugged for a second before he tipped his hat and sauntered after Angela. 

Maybe this mission would be fine after all.


	4. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a bit longer than usual but the chapter's a bit longer than usual so I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> As always prompts and comments are the highlight of my day, and if you want to follow me on tumblr I'm under Caitninja! Feel free to send me messages or any art you make!

They’d been on the hovercraft for about an hour and Jesse was beginning to think that the tension he’d been expecting from three of his teammates wasn’t going to show up. He drew his hat low down on his face and settled into his seat, thinking he’d take a quick nap before the mission.

“You always were lazy.” Reaper snorted from across the hold. He scowled but kept his eyes down. Do not engage. Ignore him. “You haven’t changed as much as you think you have, boy.”

“I ain’t followin’ yer sorry hide, so I’ve changed enough.” Jesse growled without looking up. So much for not engaging.

“It speaks. What a miracle. I half thought you’d be too drunk to put a sentence together.” 

“Gabriel, that’s enough.” Angela scolded from beside Jesse. “If we’re working together for this mission we can’t have fighting.” The man chuckled but fell blessedly silent.

“How are you feeling, Jesse?” Angela asked in a low whisper. Jesse grunted but offered nothing beyond that. She could take it how she liked.

Jesse’s fingers itched to take out a cigarillo but with Angela right next to him it would be a bad move. He really didn’t feel like getting lectured all the way to Numbani about the risk of lung cancer and the time he’d have to take to get it fixed, even with their technology. Besides, there were other people in an enclosed space with him. Jesse wasn’t that kind of asshole.

When they neared Numbani Angela started tensing and suddenly people were referred to by their call-signs as she briefed them on what they were doing, even though they should have already known. It was a real easy mission. Get it, keep some supplies from getting out of the city, and go back home. They’d done it a thousand times and run the drill hundreds of thousands of times. It wasn’t anything new. The only thing that made it interesting was that the supplies were for a God AI and any opposition they would have was almost guaranteed to be omnic.

They landed and Jesse stood, turned on his com camera, and waited for the doors to open. He was itching for a fight, for something to take the edge of the agitation that had been building up in him for the entire week.

“Hey Hanzo,” He called before he could stop himself. The man turned to look at him with his usual passive expression. “, be careful out there.” That seemed to startle Hanzo and his brows twitched slightly as Jesse turned and ran out of the craft. He had people to kill and footage to get.  
It was easy enough to get to the payload he was supposed to be stopping, and easier still to take out the single person on it. It was too easy. Jesse was set on edge and stepped into the shadow of the nearest building as he looked around. Normally he’d stand right on the payload to get the best view of anyone coming for it, but this entire situation screamed trap and he wasn’t about to get caught in it.

“I’ve secured the payload, but I got this sneakin’ suspicion it ain’t unprotected. I’m gonna do a sweep.” Jesse said into his com.

“Rodger.” Mercy acknowledged. There was gunfire on her end of the line.

Ignoring that, Jesse strode into the building he’d just been hiding against and did a careful sweep of the first floor before moving to the second. Nothing on either of them. Jesse stuck his tongue between his teeth for a moment and stood perfectly still as he thought. This couldn’t be right…there had to be someone here. 

There was a noise above him. He looked up curiously and cocked his head as the noise quieted. It was only a two story building so what exactly was he hearing? Sniper.

“I’ve got a sniper on my coordinates on a roof. I can’t get a shot without exposing myself, anyone got eyes on ‘em?” Jesse whispered. He glanced out a window to check the payload. It was still clear.

“I will be there in two minutes.” Came the curt reply from Hanzo. Jesse started to say something in response but snapped his mouth shut with an audible clack of teeth. Last time he got mouthy it pissed Hanzo off something fierce, so now that they were sort of back to speaking he wasn’t going to ruin it again. 

Jesse waited patiently and looked out the window for any sign that others were coming. As long as he didn’t leave or shoot anything the sniper would have no idea he was there. Suddenly he heard a few rifle shots and then almost instant silence.

“Sniper down.” Hanzo said.

“Thank dar-Hanzo.” Jesse replied, cutting himself off.

“{You should have been able to handle it yourself.}” Reaper growled in Spanish. He sounded both disgusted and annoyed at the same time.

“{Fuck you.}”

“Keep the line clear!” Mercy shouted. Jesse winced and clambered onto the window sill in front of him. He glanced around and then jumped, coming up in a smooth roll to stand right next to the payload. He did another visual sweep and almost shot the lone figure standing on the roof across the way. The only thing that stopped him was the light catching on his brilliant gold ribbon. Hanzo hadn’t shot and run as Jesse expected him to, but stayed and now seemed to be watching for others. Jesse felt a ridiculous impulse to tip his hat when Hanzo’s gaze flicked to him but managed to control it, instead settling for a slight nod. The gesture was returned after a moment’s hesitation and then they both went back to actually doing their jobs.

“ZWOO!” Bastion cried.

“Omnic units incoming!” Mercy translated.

“I’m down.” Reaper growled, sounding angry at the very idea. Shit was going to hell real fast.

“On my way, Hanzo stay with the load.” Jesse ordered even though Mercy was technically in charge of the mission. Without waiting for a reply, Jesse charged off in the direction he knew the rest of the team was.

To say the mission had gone to hell was an understatement. It would be more accurate to say that hell had ripped open the Earth’s crust and crawled out on its hands and knees to drag the mission down personally.

When Jesse finally go to where the others were he saw Bastion in turret configuration while desperately trying to cover a wounded Angela. Reaper was nowhere in sight and the silence from his end of the com couldn’t be anything good. 

There were omnics all over the place and pulse munitions filled the air with a smell that stung Jesse’s nose. He threw a flash bang and fired six shots. Flash bang, six shots. Flash bang, six shots. Over and over and over again until he ran out of flash bangs and just had to keep shooting. There was no point in using Dead Eye with this many targets and Mercy had finally gotten herself up and flown off to find Reaper, who almost certainly needed her help desperately. That left Bastion and Jesse together to try and cover each other. Jesse stood next to the omnic in a corner and they mowed down the opposition in tandem.

When there weren’t any left to face Jesse took the time to assess their damage. Bastion had several holes in his armor and his voice seemed a bit lower than usual, which meant internal damage as well. Jesse had taken two shots to his left thigh and one to his right arm, his shooting arm, to his annoyance. His biotic arm had been hit as well and was malfunctioning from the elbow down, occasionally not heeding what Jesse told it to do or twitching.

“Mercy, we cleared ‘em.” Jesse finally said into the com, voice haggard. It had taken almost ten minutes, but they did it.

“Then get your lazy asses over here.” Reaper snarled. His voice had that crazed undertone to it that told Jesse he was about to snap and use Death Blossom. Jesse had a scar on his stomach to prove that Reaper couldn’t tell the difference between friend or foe when he used it and Jesse hoped that Mercy wasn’t near him.

There was a distant roar that Jesse would recognize anywhere as the cry of angry dragons. With a sigh, he looked down at the omnic beside him.

“Guess they need our help.”

“Ooo.” Bastion agreed, shifting configurations so that he could stomp after Jesse, who began quickly picking his way back to the payload.

It wasn’t as bad there as it had been where Jesse and Bastion were, but it was still bad. Hanzo was on the ground firing arrow after arrow into metal bodies and Reaper was somewhere nearby, close enough that Jesse could hear his cry of,

“DIE, DIE, DIE!” Jesse could also hear Mercy’s pistol firing and immediately rushed to help cover her as Bastion shifted and began tearing through the omnics.

Mercy was close enough that Jesse only had to turn one corner and fire three shots to get rid of the omnics following her. She switched back to her staff and latched on to him, flying to his side as she thanked him

“This isn’t what we anticipated. The God AI must have infected another database, gathered more omnics, done something, because this is nowhere near the level of resistance we were expecting.” She breathed. Jesse could feel his wounds tingling slightly and knew he’d be good to keep fighting. It wasn’t perfect and he’d have to go to the med bay when they got back, but it would do for just then.

“Darlin’, I got a feelin’ we were duped. Wouldn’t surprise me none if that intelligence was fake.” Jesse told her as he ran back to the main fight. Mercy’s heels clacked on the cement behind him as she followed and he could practically see the scowl on her face even though he wasn’t looking.

“Wunderbar. (Wonderful) Now we will have to see if that database is corrupted or if something else has gone wrong.” She replied, tone low and dangerous.

“Let’s wait til later ta worry ‘bout that, yea?” Jesse suggested as he shot an omnic through its forehead.

“I require assistance.” Hanzo hissed over the com.

“McCree’s with ya.” Jesse replied instantly, changing course slightly. He found Hanzo not even ten seconds later, the area completely clear.

“Something is wrong. The omnics suddenly left, abandoning the payload.” Hanzo informed them. Bastion added a few unhelpful beeps and Mercy looked around, brow furrowed in confusion.

“This is a major supply run for them, why would they leave it?” She wondered aloud.

“Someone tell me I’m not the only one seeing the hovercraft.” Reaper said, tone grim. Jesse looked up and tipped his hat back so he could see.

“Nah, hombre, I see it.” Jesse replied with a whistle. “Reckon it scared ‘em off?”

“Perhaps.” Mercy said, watching it as well. It seemed to be coming for the city. 

“It is not from Overwatch.” Hanzo told them.

“Bastion, come with me please. I want to see if I can figure out where the omnics have gone. You two look around for clues.” Mercy said before walking off with the omnic.

It was instantly silent between Hanzo and Jesse. The cowboy, to avoid the awkwardness of the situation, began slowly walking around the area while staying within eyesight of Hanzo. He kicked over omnic parts and examined the payload, looking for any sign of what drove the omnics off.

“Jesse.” Hanzo suddenly said after several minutes of tension.

“Yea, doll?” Jesse replied, looking over at him only to see he was staring up at the sky with a mix of concern and confusion. Jesse followed his line of sight to see that the hovercraft was almost directly above them. There was no way that was an actual flight path. It couldn’t be commercial, then. But what could it be?

The bottom of it began to slide open and Jesse’s eyes widened with realization.

“BOMBER!” He screamed into the com. He dashed over to Hanzo and grabbed him by his collar, dragging him into the nearest building and shoving him underneath the staircase just as the first explosions hit.

Around them the building shook, and when the next wave of explosions came it fell. Rubble rained down around the pair while Jesse tried desperately to keep Hanzo shoved in as small a space as possible to keep him from getting hit.

He felt pain and then the world went black, the sound of his name being yelled following him into unconsciousness.


	5. Hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fic dump has officially begun! There'll be another chapter in addition to this one by the end of the week, along with two chapters for all of my major on-going fics.

Hanzo yanked Jesse back into him after a large chunk of concrete stuck his temple and his body went limp. Hanzo clung to him as tightly as possible and kicked Jesse’s legs to the side to keep them from getting crushed.

It seemed like an eternity before the building finally settled into its new form but in all honesty it had probably taken less than sixty seconds from them standing on the street to them being surrounded by the remains of four-story office building.

Hanzo was perfectly silent and perfectly still for a solid seven minutes, afraid that any movement would trigger a small shift and crush them both. When he was at least relatively sure that they would be safe for the moment he spoke.

“Jesse?” He whispered. No reply. “Jesse?” He said a bit louder. Was he okay? He was almost certainly concussed but that could be dealt with later. Hanzo reached to check Jesse for injuries and then flinched when his com squealed in his ear. He yanked it out and the sound passed after a moment. He then flicked on the com light, providing just enough light to see by. Hoping that the sound meant it was working, he held it next to his ear without putting it back in incase there was more feedback.

“Can anyone hear me? This is agent Hanzo, agent McCree and I were caught in the explosion. We are trapped in a building near the payload’s original location.” He waited a few moments before trying again. He repeated the message several times before finally, blessedly, getting a response.

“Reaper here…your loca…atus check.” Was all Hanzo managed to make out from between the bursts of static.

“I am fine, I am unsure as to McCree’s condition. We need immediate extraction.”

“Ca…eat your mes…th…ment.” There was another squeal and the com gave out, leaving Hanzo alone with an unconscious cowboy and the ominous sounds of shifting rubble. Hanzo had sunk to the ground with Jesse’s body when he was knocked out, so it took a bit of maneuvering to set the man down and get out from under him to check for other wounds. Hanzo managed to switch their positions so that he was on his knees between Jesse’s legs with the cowboy propped up on some rubble. Hanzo ghosted his hands over Jesse’s body and felt his throat tighten almost painfully when one hand came away bloody.

Jesse was bleeding from one of his legs, his good arm, and his chest piece was dented in a worrying fashion. Hanzo unclipped the armor and shoved it to the side before checking for any other wounds on his torso. He didn’t find any and set to trying to treat Jesse’s wounds as best he could.

The wound on Jesse’s arm was bound with Hanzo’s ribbon and his thigh was wrapped with his own serape. Hanzo had never been so thankful that the cloth was red, because it meant he didn’t need to see the blood. Hanzo had treated field wounds before, but he knew that this would require an actual medic and he hoped that the others found them soon.

Hanzo sat there on his knees for several minutes, watching the cowboy cautiously for any sign of further injury. Then he reached forward and took Jesse’s com, thinking that perhaps it would work. It didn’t. Hanzo figured that there was too much rubble to make a clear connection. He cast aside both of the useless coms and tried to shift to a more comfortable position, to no avail. The space was just too small for two people and Hanzo ended up staying on his knees between Jesse’s legs.

Hanzo wasn’t sure how long he sat there, trying to meditate while his heart tried to strangle him, before there was a moan. Hanzo’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Jesse. He wasn’t waking, just shifting. What little he could see with the small amount of light it appeared that Jesse wasn’t in any pain but Hanzo had no doubts that he would be when he regained consciousness.

Hanzo slowed his breaths, carefully measuring how long he breathed in and out. He tried to slip into meditation several times but the situation had too much tension for anyone, even the trained ninja, to fully relax. He couldn’t clear his mind because he couldn’t stop thinking about Jesse. Was he going to be okay? Did he have internal injuries Hanzo didn’t know about? How badly was his head injured?

There were too many questions that Hanzo didn’t know the answer to and it made him feel queasy.

It seemed to be about an hour before Jesse moved again, and this time he seemed to be actually rousing somewhat. The theory was proven when he raised his right hand to the back of his head and winced.

“The fuck? Hanzo, sugar, the fuck are we?” Jesse slurred, barely making any sense.

“You need to stay still. You are injured and most likely have a head injury.” Hanzo told him. Jese groaned again and cracked one eye open a sliver, glancing at the dismal situation.

“Ya alright?” He asked before closing his eyes again, eyebrows furrowing with pain.

“I am fine. You, on the other hand, need to stay as still as possible. You have wounds in your arm, leg, and I think your prosthesis is malfunctioning.”

“Yea, I took some bullets when I stayed with Bastion.” Jesse mumbled with a nod.

“You need to stay awake.” Hanzo snapped, sounding almost angry. Jesse’s eyes flew open and he immediately winced, closing them again.

“Darlin’ I really just wanna sleep this shit off.” He complained.

“Have you never had a concussion before? You should not sleep until we can tell how bad it is.” It seemed a bit hard to believe that Jesse hadn’t at least had one, considering the fact that he insisted on taking risks for others. Hanzo couldn’t imagine that the man had somehow avoided such an injury.

“Nah, I ain’t ever had one. Too scared ta put my perdy face at risk.” Jesse told him with a hollow laugh. His ‘perdy’ face was at that point covered in a fine layer of pale dirt and dust that seemed to draw attention to the blood on Jesse’s teeth. Hanzo winced at the grisly sight, knowing it was probably from some cut in Jesse’s mouth. It was still unpleasant to look at.

“Somehow I doubt that.” Hanzo said, simply to break the silence and keep Jesse talking.

“Well I’ll tell ya, I’ve had my fair share o’ hurt in my life and I just ain’t ever had a concussion before. Luck o’ the draw, I guess.” He opened his eyes again and after a few moments of squinting blinked a few times and actually managed to keep them open.

“Holy shit, my head hurts.” Jesse said, almost sounding surprised. Hanzo snorted.

“You were hit by cement. I imagine it would not feel pleasant.”

“I can think of a lot o’ things hittin’ me and feelin’ pleasant right about now.” Jesse told him, leaning his head back to rest against the rock behind him.

“And what, exactly, could feel good when it hits you?” Hanzo asked skeptically. 

Jesse sucked in a deep breath to reply and the move was punctuated by a coughing fit that drove all the air from his body and all thoughts of speech from his head. His ribs were on fucking fire. The last time he’d hurt this bad was when he lost his arm. That shit show had fucked him up real good and the situation at hand promised the same treatment. He just really hoped he didn’t lose another limb.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked. Jesse glanced down to look at him and immediately looked away again. He really couldn’t think when he was looking at Hanzo between his legs. Too many thoughts cropped up. Thoughts he’d rather not explore while they were trapped under an entire building worth of rubble.

“Fine, darlin’.” Jesse replied. “This ain’t the first time I’ve had my ass handed ta me and it ain’t gonna be the last.” Jesse said, trying for a smile but knowing it was no good when Hanzo shot him a glare.

“I would hope you’d have higher expectations for yourself.” Hanzo told him dryly. Jesse winced at the tone and really wished he had his hat to hide his face behind. 

{This is goin’ real well, Jesse. Good job.} He told himself. Suddenly his eyes widened and his bloody arm flew to his left shoulder, making him gasp at the pain the action caused.

“Chikusho (shit), is your shoulder injured?” Hanzo asked, concern written across his face. Jesse would have been tempted to poke fun at Hanzo for being so worried about a man he didn’t even really care for, but as it was he was too embarrassed to come up with anything witty.

“No, no. It’s nothing just, uh, thought my shirt was torn.” Hanzo eyed him critically.

“Jesse McCree you are an awful liar.” He said blandly. Jesse winced and gave a sheepish grin.

“Maybe I was makin’ sure my tattoos weren’t cut ta hell.” Hanzo stiffened at that answer and looked away before giving a slight nod, still not looking at Jesse. He was suddenly thinking about his own clothes. Had his haori fallen open on the left side? He spared a downward glance that he hoped was subtle to check. No, it was still closed. There was no way Jesse saw the pattern.

“Who’s the dragon fer?” Jesse suddenly asked. Hanzo glanced at him and he blanched.

“I mean, if it’s too personal I get it. Ya know what? Never mind. Ferget I asked.” Hanzo cocked his head as he looked at the flustered cowboy and shrugged.

“I will tell you if you tell me who the bullet on your chest is for.” He bargained. He’d seen the man shirtless enough to know what a few of his tattoos were, but that one had always perplexed him.

“Ya got yerself a deal.” Jesse said, all of his earlier embarrassment instantly evaporating. “It’s fer my Mamá. She came straight outta Mexico when she turned eighteen and became a cop. Taught me how ta shoot and gave me Peacekeeper. Said it was ta help me fight the injustice of the world.”

“It…looks faded.” Hanzo said carefully. Tattoos only faded if that person were…

“She died ‘bout ten years ago. Back in the original Overwatch days.” Jesse said with a nonchalant shrug. There were a few moments of silence before Jesse’s lips quirked up into a smirk and Hanzo realized he was supposed to be keeping his end of the bargain as well.

“It is for a woman I have long since been out of contact with. She was with me in a very turbulent time of my life and helped to guide me through it despite her own troubles. She taught me how to truly connect with my dragons, how to bond with them, and so every time I call upon the dragons I think of her.” Was he imagining the slight downward tilt of Jesse’s mouth or was it the shadows playing tricks on his eyes?

“Ya love ‘er pretty hard, huh? Fer it ta be that big, I mean.”

“It is not all her. The storm clouds and lightening are for her sister. She taught me that rage is not always a detriment if you learn to control it. The two are always together in my mind, it makes sense that their tattoos would be together as well.”

“Still, pretty damn big.”

“I am sure you have a tattoo equally as large.” Hanzo deflected. Jesse snorted.

“Darlin’ ya’ve seen me with half my clothes off, ya see anything like that?” It was true that a large tattoo like that would normally find some part of itself on a person’s torso but it wasn’t unheard of for them to rely entirely on a person’s lower half. Had he ever seen Jesse in shorts? Ever?

Now that Hanzo started to think about it, he’d always worn long sleep pants and when dressed for the day wore jeans no matter how hot the weather was. Perhaps he was hiding something. Hanzo scowled when he thought of that and tried to force his expression back to careful neutrality.

Jesse watched as Hanzo’s face darkened for a moment before smoothing back over and he tensed. Shit, what had he said that time?

“When do ya think they’ll get here? Ta get us, I mean. They hafta be worried by now.” He asked, thinking it was a safe question.

“I do not know. The coms are broken, but I managed to get a brief message to Reaper. I do not know if he even understood it, however. There was much interference.” Jesse nodded and once again wished for his hat as he leaned his head to the side so he could rest without actually sleeping.

“Guess we’re gonna be here a while, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of people thought this was going to be the chapter they finally put two and two together...nope! Maybe next time.


	6. Worthless

Jesse didn’t sleep and neither did Hanzo. They watched each other and Jesse told silly stories he thought would make the archer relax at least a little bit. Most of them involved Jesse being drunk or making dumb choices, but it worked out in the end.

“I’ll tell ya, I got this gift o’ bein’ able ta sleep anywhere. I mean anywhere. Pissed off Reyes back in the Blackwatch days somethin’ fierce. The man woke me up with a boot to the face a couple o’ times.” Jesse chuckled. Hanzo tilted his head a bit as Jesse’s prosthetic twitched and Jesse glared down at it.

“That’s gettin’ mighty annoyin’.” He grumbled unhappily.

“Were you close with Reyes when he was your commander?” Hanzo asked to distract him. He almost regretted it when pain and regret flitted across Jesse’s face and he looked at Hanzo with a small smile.

“Yea, I guess ya could say that.” Hanzo knew when to drop a subject and this was obviously one that Jesse would rather avoid.

They were silent again for a few moments before Jesse winced, flesh hand flying to his leg.

“Goddamn, I haven’t hurt this bad in a long time. Feels like I’m ‘bout ready ta keel over.” He complained. In fact, the last time he’d felt even close to that amount of pain had been when he’d lost his arm. That fight had seen his ass kicked to hell and back, though he was hoping this time he would keep all of his limbs.

“You are losing blood, if you die it will not be of pain.” Hanzo told him.

“How comfortin’.” Jesse quipped. “It is absolutely unfair that yer completely fine but I’m bleedin’ out. Do ya think the world’s got somethin’ against me?”

“I would not know. Perhaps Zenyatta could help you with that question.”

“He’s a great guy an’ all but even he would probably laugh at such a dumb question.” Jesse said with a laugh and another flinch.

“He seems like the kind of person to consider it seriously.” Hanzo countered thoughtfully.

“I thought ya didn’t like him?”

“I did not. Not at first. I saw him only as an omnic that my brother should not have trusted. I admit, my prejudice led to several missed opportunities on my part that I have not been able to make up for even now that I am on better terms with him.” Hanzo told Jesse easily. The cowboy stared at him with wide eyes for a second before Hanzo huffed.

“What?”

“I think that’s the first time I’ve heard ya talk that long. Or admit you were wrong!” Hanzo snorted and nudged Jesse slightly with one of his tiny metal feet.

“I hardly said I was wrong. I merely admitted to missing opportunities and making a foolish choice.” Hanzo corrected haughtily, though there was a smirk teasing the edges of his thin lips.

“Does this mean ya ain’t avoidin’ me no more? Cause I’m getting’ mighty tired o’ playin’ this game o’ trynna figure out what I did wrong.” Jesse told Hanzo, voice suddenly very serious. The archer stiffened and his face went blank. 

Was he done avoiding Jesse? He certainly wanted to be around him more, but he was still a murderer. A criminal. Ex-yakuza. Someone who wasn’t even worthy of the tattoo that adorned his skin nonetheless the man it was for. Jesse, with all his charisma and charm, was the exact opposite of the cranky, terrifying man across from him. Not that Jesse wasn’t scary in his own right, Hanzo was very grateful that they were on the same side because he’d seen Jesse fight with a deadly precision that had almost impressed him.

“Silent treatment? Really sweetheart? I’m sittin’ right here.” Jesse said, sounding tired and sad. Hanzo had forgotten himself, he realized as he sniffed slightly in an attempt to regain some composure. He rarely did that, especially in front of others.

“I was thinking. Perhaps if you had more patience you could say the same.” Jesse grinned at him.

“Darlin’ I have mastered the art of talkin’ and thinkin’ simultaneously. Saves lots o’ time.”

“Perhaps if you spent a little more time on the process, however, you would think before you speak and perhaps not say as many idiotic things.” Hanzo said with a small smirk. Jesse let out a bark of a laugh that made Hanzo’s smile widen.

“Aw, doll. Ya keep smilin’ at me like that and I’ll think ya’ve gone and fallen in love with lil’ ole me.” Jesse said. Hanzo instantly tensed, smile dropping and shoulders drawing back. Jesse’s own smile faltered and he looked almost sad for a moment. “Hey, I didn’t mean nothin’ by it. I know I ain’t yer type.”

Jesse tried for a reassuring smile but he was sure it came across more as a grimace. The words hurt to say because he knew they were true. He wasn’t even sure which way Hanzo swung but he was sure that no matter who he was interested in, Jesse wasn’t a part of the category. Hanzo had made it very clear that he thought the cowboy was a ridiculous, sometimes annoying, and very much a distraction. Not exactly someone you would fall for.

Lost in his own thoughts for a moment, Jesse missed the next thing Hanzo said.

“Pardon?” Jesse asked as he tried to put together some sort of professional visage. Do not look like you’re in love. Do not look like you’re in love. He chanted in his head.

Hanzo seemed startled at the question and turned his head to the side so he wouldn’t have to look at Jesse.

“You do not know my type.” Hanzo murmured. “You have no reason to.” 

“Yea, I guess yer right.” Jesse said in an equally soft voice.

They fell into a slightly tense silence that reminded Jesse of when Hanzo first joined Overwatch and would snap at anyone that came near him. He was downright prickly back then and it looked like he was looping back to being downright prickly now. Jesse sighed and then growled in pain when his biotic arm twitched and jostled his wounds uncomfortably. If the damn thing wasn’t connected to his nerve endings he would have ripped it off long before then. As it was, he was still considering it.

“Are you alright?” Hanzo asked after what felt like an eternity for the gun-slinger. It was probably only half an hour at most.

“Fine.” He said shortly but not unkindly. The pain was growing steadily worse and he didn’t trust himself to say much without his voice breaking and by god Jesse McCree was not about to have a voice break in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo brow furrowed and he leaned forward into Jesse’s space, making the man tense at the sudden proximity and the intensity of Hanzo’s stare.

“You do not look well.” Hanzo said.

“No shit.” Jesse replied, trying for a smile and wincing instead.

“You’re losing too much blood and we are in disgusting conditions, at this rate infection will set in if it has not already.” Hanzo suddenly announced, leaning back and snatching up one of the coms. They couldn’t tell which had belonged to who because of the dirt covering them but at the moment it didn’t really matter.

“This is agent Hanzo requesting a status update on our rescue progress.” He said, sounding surprisingly calm and even despite their situation.

“Darlin’ the coms ain’t…” Hanzo shot Jesse a look so venomous that, for once in his life, he left a sentence incomplete.

“This is agent Hanzo, report your status.” Hanzo repeated, trying a different channel. There were only so many so he had to get a connection on one of them, right?

It took him a long time to get every channel on both coms, but he did it and didn’t get a response on any of them. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while Jesse made a sympathetic noise.

“I’m sure they’re comin’. You’ll be rid o’ me soon.” Jesse promised. Hanzo’s eyes flew open and he suddenly smashed the com he had been holding against the closest rock, making Jesse jump and his eyes widen.

“What the fuck?” Jesse shouted.

“What if they do not come soon enough?” Hanzo asked Jesse without looking at him. “What if your wounds are already infected and help comes too late to reverse the damage, hm? What then? Because I will tell you that if that happens I will not be happy and I will not be as calm as I am right now. So I would appreciate it if you would cease these ridiculous jokes that you make.”

Jesse stared at Hanzo for a moment, mouth slightly parted as though he were about to say something as his mind worked furiously to process what had just been said. When he brain finally caught up with the situation his face softened slightly and he tilted his head a bit to the left.

“Damn. Here I was thinkin’ ya’d trade me fer a stiff glass o’ whiskey. Hanzo, I’m glad I got ya on the team. I really am.” Jesse told him. He was glad that Hanzo cared about him. He was glad that Hanzo was worried. He was glad that Hanzo was there and that some of his hair was loose and clinging to his face with sweat. He was glad that, if this really was it, this would be one of the last things he saw.

Not that he could say any of those things. They were just friends, after all.

“Jesse, I…” Hanzo was cut off by a sudden shifting sound above them. Hanzo’s head snapped up and he rose up as much as he could in the cramped space, as though that would help tell him what the noise meant.

“Rock slide?” Jesse asked, worry clear in his voice. He may be okay with bleeding out but suffocation was a whole other story.

“No.” Hanzo said slowly while trying to listen for more. Suddenly it dawned on him and he glanced down at Jesse. “It is the others. They are sifting through the rubble. To find us.”

“Well damn, let’s help ‘em out!” Jesse said, forgetting all about his strange mood. “Hey! Down here! Come get us, it’s about damn time ya found us!” Jesse shouted as loudly as he could. Hanzo flinched at the sudden sound and glared but didn’t do anything to stop him from continuing.

By the time the others reached Hanzo and Jesse the gun-slinger’s voice was raw and his biotic arm was twitching erratically. When the rock above them was moved and sunlight streamed down onto the men they both flinched away from it with slight hisses. 

“Mein freund!” Mercy cried. “Are you okay? What happened? Oh McCree, what did you do?” 

Hanzo glanced at Jesse and almost immediately felt sick. He looked so much worse when there was actually enough light to see by. He was dramatically pale and there was blood staining his clothing and Hanzo’s ribbon.

“AH, I’m fine. Hanzo took care o’ me real nice. Made sure I didn’t fall asleep or nothin’.” Jesse said with an attempt at a smile. “My arm’s mighty banged up, though.” Mercy glanced at Hanzo in an almost pleading manner.

“I believe he has a concussion and his arm will most likely need to be replaced.” Hanzo elaborated as Mei stuck out a hand to help pull him up.

“Mei!” Jesse said with a bit of surprise as he was hauled out of the wreckage as well. “I haven’t seen you at all this mission.”

“Sorry, I was setting up ice walls around the city to keep the omnics in and away from the citizens. I came back just in time to help get you.” 

“Well darlin’ I sure am thankful. I’m sure Hanzo is too.” Jesse added with a glance and a wink at the man in question. “I know he’d hate to have had to spend another minute alone with me.”

Jesse tried to convince himself that it was for the best that Hanzo could go back to staying away from him when he felt like it, that he would be able to handle it. He tried to stop his heart from breaking. He tried not to feel the tattoo and the itching that he knew meant more color was filling in.

He failed at convincing himself of any of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll never get it together. Maybe this is an angst fic. Who knows? 
> 
> Me. I knows.


	7. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, DUN! DRAMA!

Mercy had her staff trained on Jesse the entire way back to base. It wouldn’t be a permanent solution but it would have to do until they got there. When they landed Jesse was immediately whisked away to the medical bay while Hanzo hung back, not eager to speak with anyone at the moment.

Zarya bellowed something in Russian as she ran forward to scoop up Mei in her arms, making the smaller woman giggle. Lúcio was with Mercy, trying to help Jesse as they disappeared into the building. Torbjörn had taken Storm Bow and told Hanzo that it would be fully repaired from the damage of the collapse within a few days. Bastion had already wandered off somewhere and Reaper, Hanzo realized, was walking toward the archer.

“Is there something you need?” Hanzo asked icily. He’d never had much fondness for the man, but he respected his skill so he would not be rude enough to simply walk away.

“Take my advice and stay away from Jesse. The idiot’s going to send you to an early grave.” He growled.

“I do not need your advice.” Hanzo sniffed.

“You do if you want to keep breathing. Stay away from him. He’ll get you killed on a mission one day. Almost did.” Hanzo fixed him with a glare that would have terrified most people but seemed to do nothing to Reaper.

“Do not presume to understand the situation and do not offer unbidden advice where it is not welcome. Now, if you will excuse me.” He said before turning on his heel and marching into the building. 

Hanzo immediately went to the kitchen and began preparing some of his loose-leaf tea after turning on the electric kettle.

“’Ello, love. Heard you had a building dropped on you.” Lena said as she blinked into the kitchen. Hanzo shot her a look and she let out a low whistle as she reached for some of her biscuits.

“Looks like I heard right.” She murmured. Hanzo almost winced when he realized that he was still covered in blood and grease and dirt. He really needed a shower.

“Save some o’ that water for me, will you?” She asked as she set two mugs on the counter and brought out her own tea stash and stuffed some leaves into an infuser. Hanzo let out a hum to acknowledge that he’d heard her.

“What went wrong?” Lena asked curiously as she poured the water for both of their mugs when the kettle beeped to say it was done.

“There were more omnics than we had expected.” Hanzo replied simply. She shook her head sympathetically and blew on her tea as she held it to her lips.

“Happens to the best of us, love.” She told him. Hanzo nodded and gave a brief parting before leaving the kitchen with his tea in hand. He went to his room and set the tea on his side table before heading to the bathroom, shedding clothes all the while.

Hanzo stepped into the shower and turned the water on, just a hair too hot, letting it run down his body and wash away the dirt and blood that had accumulated on his skin. The water swirling around the drain was stained a muddy brown color and Hanzo tried to avoid looking at it. He washed his hair twice, spending much more time on the process than was necessary. He carded a hand through his own hair and sighed before looking down at the tattoo on his left ribs. The parts he could see were fully colored. He tried to twist to see the rest of it to no avail and, with another sigh, went back to washing himself.

When he finally got out of the shower, satisfied that he was clean, he went to the mirror and ran a hand down his jaw. He needed to shave. He plucked a razor from one of his drawers and carefully cleaned up his facial hair. He took a long time doing it, methodically checking to assure himself that there wasn’t even a single stray hair out of place.

But you can only spend so long staring at yourself in the mirror trying to find hairs that aren’t there.

“Athena.” Hanzo finally said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and tossed his clothes in a basket in the corner.

“What can I do for you, Hanzo?”

“How is Je-how is McCree doing?”

“He is currently in surgery with Dr. Zeigler and Tekhartha Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta?” Hanzo asked, surprised. The monk was not normally included in procedures, opting to treat wounds in the field and not ‘force assistance upon Dr. Zeigler’ as Zenyatta put it.

“Yes. He asked to be present for the procedure.”

“How many other times has he requested that?” Hanzo asked, brow furrowing as he went to his closet to get clean clothes.

“Twice. Both for major operations that Genji underwent.” There was a pause and Athena spoke again. “Jesse will be okay. Dr. Zeigler has removed one thousand eight hundred seventy three bullets in her medical career.”

“I am not concerned.” Hanzo told the computer as he dressed and sat on a backless stool, the only chair in his room. 

“You could have fooled me.” Athena said gently and fell silent. Hanzo ignored the comment and went to examining the remaining arrows in his quiver. A few would need to be thrown away or broken down to parts, but most were okay despite their rough treatment. He’d need to make more before the next mission. Hanzo spied the tea mug out of the corner of his eyes and cringed when he realized it had gone cold. Closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them again and stood to go make another.

The kitchen was almost full this time. Lúcio was sitting with a head propped up on one hand, looking exhausted with Hana chattering next to him about something. Fareeha, Ana, and Satya were sitting and playing some sort of game with hard light figures that they were sliding across the table in moves Hanzo didn’t understand. He chose not to speak to any of them as he dumped out his wasted mug of tea and made another. 

Hanzo’s fingers drummed against the kitchen countertop irritably as he waited for the kettle to beep at him. Even the low laughs and indistinct conversations behind him seemed to annoy him when he could normally tune out background noise with ease.

“Hanzo.” Ana said, looking up from their game with a little smirk. Hanzo glanced over at her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. “Jesse will be fine. He’s gone through hell before and come out no worse for wear.” She told him.

“I do not need your words.” Hanzo said stiffly. Why did everyone seem to think that he needed assurances that Jesse would be okay? Hanzo KNEW he would be okay. There was no other option.

Satya’s eyes narrowed and she turned to murmur something to Fareeha. She murmured something back without looking up and shifted a game piece.

“Girls, no gossiping. Jesse will be fine and Hanzo won’t kill anyone.” Ana chided as she turned back to the game. As Hanzo walked out with his new mug of tea he could have sworn he heard Ana say something along the lines of,

“Put me down for five more on fighting.” Hanzo really didn’t want to look into what that meant and chose to go to his room without saying anything.

~~~~~

Hanzo drank his tea and put in a request for the supplies he’d need to make more arrows. After that…he didn’t have much to do. He cleaned his room and bathroom twice but found that he still had too much time on his hands. He needed to do something.

Normally he’d got to the range or do some sim training but he was down a weapon and had no desire to use one of the stock weapons that he had no connection with. That left a workout in the gym as his only option.

He took the mug back to the kitchen and once again ignored everyone in the room, as tempting as it was to ask Lúcio how Jesse had been the last time he saw him. He cleaned, dried, and put the mug away before gently stepping back out into the hall, following a familiar path to the gym every member of Overwatch used.

It was huge, the floor lined with sparing mats and equipment that any gym-buff would die for. None of it was what Hanzo wanted, though. He spied the punching bags hanging in a far corner of the room and immediately made his way over to them. He needed something to punch just then.

Hanzo picked up the roll of medical tape nearby and began meticulously wrapping the knuckles of one hand with several layers of the tape to keep the thin skin from splitting on the bag. He took his time with the process, winding the tape between his fingers and over callouses until he was satisfied with his work and then tore the tape with his teeth to do the same to his other hand. Once he was completely done he set the roll back where he found it and stretched for a minute. 

Then Hanzo paused and glanced around. It would be much easier to work out without his shirt on and he was almost certain no one would be in here for several more hours, or at least until dinner was over. With only a moment of hesitation, Hanzo took off his top and folded it, setting it aside on the ground. He took a moment to appreciate not having a top on for a workout for the first time in over a month and then started throwing a few experimental punches to get a feel for the bag. Once he got comfortable he started to really get into the exercise.

He ducked, changed direction, and shuffled his feet the way he would in an actual fight all while jabbing and punching at the sand-filled bag. After several minutes he began throwing knees and jumping back to kick at the bag as well, the power behind his hits making the heavy bag swing and forcing him to move.

Hanzo pushed himself as he trained. Sweat beaded up and rolled down his skin. He forced himself to go until his muscles burned and his mind went blank, focusing only on the task at hand.

Left punch, right jab, right jab, left roundhouse kick, switch feet. Right hook kick, left jab, left jab, right front kick.

He let himself get lost in an imaginary fight with imaginary people. It helped. Helped him keep his mind off his tattoo and what it could mean. Helped him keep his mind off the little voice in his head that wanted to ask Jesse how he felt. Better yet, it helped to shut up the much louder voice in his head that said he didn’t deserve anything past friendship, and barely that.

Hanzo growled and landed an especially hard kick with his right shin. He couldn’t feel it because of his prosthetics, but the sound of contact and the tremor that ran through his body was familiarly satisfying. He had hoped it would jolt him out of his creeping and unwelcome thoughts.

It didn’t.

He kept on like that for almost half an hour before he heard the gym door open and he paused with a slight tightening of his lips. He had hoped he could go for longer without an interruption, but apparently not.

Lamenting the loss of his alone-time, he did a few cool-down stretches and began peeling off the tape to throw away. It seemed a bit odd that whoever had come in hadn’t said anything yet. Most people would have at least given some sort of greeting. Perhaps it was Widowmaker, then. The woman never was very social. Not that Hanzo had any room to talk.

He was contemplating the best way to get dinner and then get back to his room without talking to anyone. Because he really didn’t think he could handle another person whispering or telling him Jesse was going to be okay. Jesse was always okay. Jesse was…

“Hey, Hanzo. Ya got a mo’?” Right behind him. Hanzo froze, hand full of sticky, sweat-soaked tape and eyes wide with uncertainty. “I know ya can hear me.” Jesse continued, slight amusement in his voice.

“What do you need?” Hanzo asked. He turned to face Jesse with a, hopefully, indifferent expression. Jesse was wearing a tank top with visible bandages underneath it and a pair of athletic shorts. He was also missing his biotic arm, leaving a bandaged stump a few inches above where his elbow should have been. He must have just gotten cleared by Angela to leave the med bay and it was almost shocking to see the man in anything other than his ridiculous cowboy getup.

“I mean, I ain’t lookin’ fer nothin’ in particular.” Jesse said, eyes dropping to the floor and his one hand coming up to rub behind his neck. “I just wanted ta talk with ya. ‘Bout the accident.” He said. His eyes raised slightly and then Jesse froze, going stiff and silent. 

Hanzo was confused for a moment before horror settled over him like a thick fog. He shouldn’t have turned around. He shouldn’t have faced Jesse because his haori was still on the ground several feet away and from the look on Jesse’s face Hanzo could tell exactly what had happened.

Jesse had seen the tattoo.


	8. Tactless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zenyatta is my favorite person and a fantastic friend, can you tell?

Jesse felt the warm, calming beam of Mercy's staff the entire way back to Gibraltar. His eyes stayed closed and the pain got a bit better but it was still there. They landed and Jesse was immediately put on a gurney that Lúcio had been waiting with. He’d apparently been told of the situation, because he didn’t seem surprised at Jesse’s condition.

"Hey Jesse." Lúcio said as he helped Angela get the cowboy on the rolling bed. His eyes were lined with worry and Jesse grinned up at him.

"Got yer footage, but I'm 'fraid that the coms ain't workin' worth shit." Lúcio let out a breathy, almost hysterical laugh as he turned on some soft music.

"Don't worry about that. Just feel the vibes, man, feel the vibes." Jesse really hoped that Lúcio wasn't going to be in the room for the procedure. He didn't want the kid to see him opened up and laid out under sharp tools.

"Lúcio, I need to take him into surgery. I need you to go and help the others, please." Angela said gently but firmly. She was in doctor mode just then and Lúcio was too frazzled to even think about arguing with such a direct request.

"Yea, yea. I got it, man. All over it." Lúcio said, letting his hands flutter uselessly for a moment before turning and skating off to do what Angela asked.

"Thanks darlin'." Jesse said. Angela hummed and started wheeling Jesse down the hall, the rapid clackclackclack of her heels filling the air around them as she tried to hurry into surgery.

"It is no...can I help you?" Angela asked, interrupting her own reply. Jesse followed her line of sight to the left and almost smiled when he saw Zenyatta hovering near the door to the operation room.

"I would like to offer my assistance. If the two of you do not mind, of course."

"I'd be glad ta have another set o' hands puttin’ me together. Or a few more sets." Jesse added with a light chuckle.

"I don't mind." Angela said a little slowly. She seemed a bit confused but Jesse chose to ignore it and instead curled his fists until he felt the nails of his right hand digging into the meat of his palm. It helped give him something to focus on instead of the radiating pain throughout the rest of his body.

"Ah, allow me." Zenyatta said before lightly pushing one of his orbs until it was over Jesse. It glowed with a faint yellow light and almost instantly Jesse relaxed, a sense of calm washing over him.

"Thank ya kindly." Jesse said sincerely. 

"It is no problem, my friend." Zenyatta replied happily. Angela pushed the stretcher into the room she used for all of her invasive procedures and Zenyatta followed, floating serenely by Jesse's head. 

"I'm going to give you an anaesthetic." Angela told Jesse as she put a little tube in one of Jesse's nostrils and turned a knob.

"Count back from ten, please." Jesse gave her the best incredulous look he could, considering the situation. She was kidding, right? He felt totally awake and there was no way he was going to be out in the time it took to count back from ten. Still, whatever she wanted. 

"Ten...nine...eight...seven..."

He never got to six.

~~~~~

"How do you feel?" Someone asked. Jesse groaned and went to pinch the bridge of his nose and was startled when he didn't feel anything. Glancing down, he was faced with a bandage-wrapped stump where his biotic arm was supposed to be. 

"Dr. Ziegler was forced to remove your prosthetic. It was too badly damaged for her to repair just then, so she said she will give it to Torbjörn and have it returned when it is fixed." The voice, Zenyatta, continued. 

It finally sank into Jesse's brain that he was in the med bay, lying on a bed and staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head to the right and grinned at the floating monk next to him.

"Aw, ya stayed with me." Jesse said.

"Of course. I would like to call us close friends and it is always a comfort to have a friendly face close by."

"Thanks. Lord knows I could use a good friend and a solid drink right 'bout now." Jesse said as he sat up. He was only wearing a pair of dirt and blood stained boxers and he frowned down at the multitude of off-white bandages that were wrapped around his left shoulder, flesh arm, chest, and thigh.

"No alcohol for a few days." Angela yelled from some other room in the med bay. Jesse cringed and glanced at the door. Woman had damn good ears.

"I would also advise against caffeine. You have a mild concussion and may feel some queasiness. Caffeine wouldn't help you." Zenyatta said with a slight hum. Jesse groaned and pressed his one hand to his face.

"Darlin' yer killin' me." No coffee and no whiskey? He wouldn’t last two days.

"Here, I took the liberty of procuring some clothes for you. I assumed that you would want to change.” Zenyatta said, reaching over to grab a small stack of folded cloth and handing it to Jesse.

“I’m in yer debt, Zen. Do ya know if there’s a shower ‘round here? I need ta knock the dirt off o’ me.”

“You should not be showering this soon after an operation.” Zenyatta told him. Jesse wrinkled his nose and the monk let out a tinkling laugh.

“Perhaps you could wash your hair and I could find some cloth to attempt a sponge bath.” Zenyatta suggested. Jesse thought about it for a moment before sighing and swinging his legs off the side of the bed.

“I’ll have ta skip washin’ my hair ‘til I get my other arm back, but if I can get my hands on a rag I can at least scrub some o’ this blood off.” Jesse said as he stood. He allowed himself a moment to adjust to the new position and then started walking, off to find a shower or something close enough to it to get the job done.

“How are you feeling?” Zenyatta asked, gently directing Jesse to a door he’d never been in before.

“Better. I’ll tell ya what, I thought fer sure that I’d be…” He paused and whirled around, eyes wide. “Where’s Hanzo? He alright? Holy fuck, he’s alright, yea?” Zenyatta tilted his head in a gesture Jesse had learned to associate with a smile before answering.

“Agent Hanzo is perfectly fine. Minor abrasions and contusions, but nothing more.” The way he formally addressed Hanzo made Jesse flush, finally realizing that he’d been speaking of the man very familiarly.

“That’s, uh, that’s good.” Jesse said.

“I am sure he would appreciate knowing that you were worried.” Zenyatta said as they entered the large bathroom together. Zenyatta sat on the counter by the sink, taking the clothes back from Jesse while he searched for some sort of cloth.

“Why would he care if I was worried?” Jesse murmured as he pulled out a faded blue washcloth and went to the shower-bathtub combination.

“Perhaps he was worried as well.” Jesse snorted as he sat on the edge of the tub, turning on the water and rubbing his legs with the cloth to get rid of the dirt and blood while careful to avoid the bandages on his thigh.

“About me? Boy, would I like that.” Jesse laughed as he rubbed at a particularly thick patch of dried mud.

“I know that doubts that plague you, Jesse.” Zenyatta told him quietly. The change in tone made Jesse look up, brow furrowed.

“Whad’ya mean?” He asked.

“Before I was certain of Genji’s feelings for me I struggled with the course of action I should take. I knew what I wanted and what I hoped would happen, but I was unaware of the entirety of the situation. That led to my own hesitation.” They were silent for a few moments before Jesse went back to absently wiping away the grime on his skin. It felt wrong for him to be the one to break the silence, so he waited until Zenyatta spoke again.

“Jesse, I lost my brother. I lost Mondatta. Since then I have had to live with and struggle against many regrets that follow me. I have striven to rid myself of them, to become wholesome and pure in the iris, but our emotions are not so easily gotten rid of. I could not let Genji become one of my regrets and because of one Talon attack he almost was.” Jesse slowly lowered the cloth and nodded a bare centimeter, brow furrowed in thought.

“I…I think I get what yer sayin’.”

“Sometimes a rash action is required. Sometimes it is precisely what we need.” Jesse stood abruptly, letting the cloth fall to the bottom of the tub, and he turned to Zenyatta. His usual joking manner was replaced by something much more serious and much more somber. It was a dramatic, if not expected, shift.

“I got somethin’ I gotta do.” Jesse announced with a clear amount of certainty. 

“Yes, I imagine you do.” Zenyatta laughed, his own strange mood melting away. “But perhaps you would like these clothes.” Jesse suddenly remembered he was in nothing but his boxers and his face warmed slightly.

“Ah, yes. Probably fer the best, huh?” He took the clothes and turned his back on Zenyatta as he slipped on the new boxers and athletic shorts and then struggled into the tank top. It was a lot harder to dress with one hand, Jesse noted wryly.

“I will take your clothes to the laundry. It is on my way.” Zenyatta offered when he saw Jesse stooping over to pick up the dirty boxers and soiled cloth.

“Zen, I don’t know what I’d do without ya.” Jesse sighed before grasping the omnic in a tight, yet fleeting, hug. Then he swept out of the bathroom, his thunking barefooted footsteps ringing out behind him.

Zenyatta hummed tunelessly as he picked up the dirty clothes and floated out a moment later, wishing his friend the best of luck.

~~~~~

Once Jesse went down a few halls his pace began to slow, his mind starting to catch up to his actions. What the hell was he doing? Going after Hanzo? To say what? Oh, hey by the way I know I love you and I think I might be IN love with you?

Jesse stopped.

He had no right to tell Hanzo any of that. He’d had enough of a fucked up past to know that no one in their right mind should be with him, should be burdened with knowing that he loved them, should feel any sort of requirement to reciprocate his feelings.

“Jesse? Are you alright?” A familiar voice asked. He turned and saw Genji standing a few feet away, head cocked curiously and face plate blank.

“Genji.” Jesse said, pointing a single finger at his friend.

“Yes?” He asked, sounding thoroughly confused.

“Ya love Zen, yea?”

“With all of my heart.” Genji replied without hesitation.

Sometimes rash actions were required.

“Good, I’ll talk ta ya in a bit.” Jesse said and he resumed his march down the hall without any further explanation.

"I'm glad I could help?" Genji half said and half asked, despite the fact that his friend was walking away.

~~~~~

 

“Athena.” Jesse said after he had knocked on Hanzo’s door for the fourth time. He was starting to think the man was avoiding him again.

“Yes, agent McCree?”

“Where’s Hanzo?”

“Agent Hanzo is currently in the gym.” Athena replied.

“Thanks, doll.” Jesse said before turning and heading off to the gym. He knew the way well, having spent many restless nights there burning off energy and many lonely ones drowning his demons.

Jesse’s feet strode the path confidently and he only hesitated when his hand reached for the door.

What if this was the wrong choice?

Jesse took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Instantly the confidence he had built up evaporated into the familiar sensation of a fluttering stomach.

Hanzo had his back to Jesse and didn’t turn even when Jesse started walking toward him, not pausing in his stretches. Jesse waited until he finished before speaking, barely keeping his voice from cracking with nerves.

“Hey Hanzo. Ya got a mo’?” He asked, heart beating in his throat. Hanzo’s shoulders stiffened. “I know ya can hear me.”

“What do you need?” Hanzo asked, finally turning to face Jesse. Oh god, his face was so blank and Jesse didn’t know if it was just his normal face or if he was hiding annoyance.

“I mean, I ain’t lookin’ fer nothin’ in particular.” Jesse said. There went the last shred of his confidence. Out the window, flying away like Bastion’s little bird friend. His eyes fell to floor. He just couldn’t meet Hanzo’s gaze.

“I just wanted ta talk with ya. ‘Bout the accident.” He continued, completely prepared to bluff his way through the rest of the conversation and let his lily-livered self slink back to his room without saying anything about his tattoo. Jesse started to look up at Hanzo’s face but something caught his eye, something gold and red.

On the left side of Hanzo’s torso, just beneath his pectoral, was the beginning of a thick pattern that seemed to wrap around to his back as well. Jesse would have known the winding design anywhere, he wore it on his serape every day, after all. 

With that one glance Jesse realized something very, very important.

Shimada Hanzo had a tattoo for Jesse McCree.


	9. Doubtless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you guys have been waiting for this.

There was a long moment full of tense silence in which neither Jesse nor Hanzo did so much as breathe deeply for fear of disrupting the fragile balance. Then Jesse did the one thing that could have possibly made the situation worse and more embarrassing for Hanzo.

He laughed.

Hanzo stiffened and he felt his face flush with a mix of anger and humiliation. Oh god, why did he turn around?

“I suppose asking you to restrain yourself would be too much to hope for.” Hanzo snapped angrily. He turned and snatched up his top, pulling it on with quick, jerking movements as he tried to dress as quickly as possible. He wanted to get away from the cowboy and he wanted to get away NOW.

“Hey, hold on.” Jesse said, sounding a bit annoyed. Hanzo refused to reply or look at him as he stormed past, determined to get to the door and melt away, never to see Jesse again. Maybe he’d go back to Japan and let one of the rival clans shoot him, maybe he’d go to Nepal and become a monk, whatever it took to get away from Jesse.

Jesse’s one hand flew out and caught Hanzo by his wrist, forcing him to stop. Jesse stepped in front of him and scowled down at the clearly angry man. His normally pale face was lit up a brilliant red that extended from his ears down to the top of his chest. If Jesse wasn’t so indignant he may have taken a moment to appreciate it a little more.

“Whoa, there. Where are ya goin’?” Jesse asked, brow furrowed.

“Anywhere but here.” Hanzo replied venomously, ripping his hand from Jesse’s grasp.

“What the hell?” Jesse demanded as the man stalked away. Hanzo whirled around to face him again and pointed a single, accusative finger at him.

“I will not stand here and be taunted or be a source of amusement for you!” He shouted back. Jesse’s eyes widened and then he rolled them dramatically, right hand reaching for his left shoulder.

“You dense motherfucker…” He muttered, tearing at the bandages and pulling them down enough that the head of the dragon was clearly visible. “…I ain’t tauntin’ ya.”

Jesse stood there expectantly, waiting for a response as Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and he stared at the tattoo. It was most definitely a dragon, its eyes a bright yellow and its scales a brilliant cobalt blue. There was a hint of pearly fangs and its hair seemed to be flowing in an invisible wind. It was gorgeous. 

Hanzo unconsciously circled around to Jesse’s back, mapping the tattoo with his eyes until it reached the edge of the tank top, leaving him to wonder how far down it actually went.

“Darlin’ I’m feelin’ twitchier than a hound after a fox. Ya wanna say somethin’ ‘fore I explode?” Jesse asked a bit nervously. What if he had somehow misread the entire situation and just showed Hanzo his cards when he had a better hand?

“This could be for Genji.” Hanzo said slowly, still behind Jesse as his hand hovered above the colored skin. He didn’t see any black and white parts…did that mean that Jesse already loved him to his full extent? Or were those parts hidden to him?

“Yea, no. This is him.” Jesse said with a small chuckle as he tapped the sparrow on his opposite shoulder. While still beautiful and meaningful, it was nowhere near as elaborate as the eastern dragon.

“Let me see all of it.” Hanzo said more than asked as he pulled his hand away without ever touching Jesse.

“Only if I get ta see yours.” Jesse bargained with a grin obvious in his voice. It reminded him of when they had exchanged stories behind their tattoos and Hanzo smirked, remembering it too.

“Very well.” He conceded. Jesse turned around so they were face to face as Hanzo removed his haori once again and held it in his hands so Jesse could admire the red and gold on his skin.

“It’s damn gorgeous.” Jesse breathed, a look of relief on his face. For a few moments he’d thought that perhaps he’d made it up, that it wasn’t meant for him and he’d just imagined the pattern. But the proof was right in front of him and he felt a nearly uncontrollable urge to run his hands all over it.

“Though I’ll admit I’m a bit disappointed that mine’s so…plain…”Jesse started with a laugh but trailed off when he walked around Hanzo to see the rest of the design.

“What?” Hanzo asked, concerned by his sudden silence. Had he done something wrong?

“Darlin’, I take back everythin’ I just said. It’s perfect.” Jesse told him, barely stifling a laugh.

“What?” Hanzo asked again, more irritated this time.

Once the pattern reached around to Hanzo’s back it thinned and became more recognizable as cloth as it wound between other tattoos, the design ending just above Hanzo’s backside and punctuated with a red and gold handprint that dipped beneath the waistband of his pants.

“Come on, it be better ta show ya and I got a little hand mirror in my room ya can see it with.” Jesse didn’t bother explaining that the mirror had originally been for him to look at his own back with so he could monitor the progress of his tattoo. He figured Hanzo didn’t need to know that.

“Later. Disrobe.” Hanzo demanded, finally growing tired of the little game and walking around to look at Jesse’s back. It was awfully inconvenient that their tattoos weren’t on their chests, they wouldn’t have had to move around so much that way. 

Jesse laughed but shucked his tank top, tossing it to the side carelessly as he tried not to hiss at the slight pain he felt. He’d left before any of the medics could tell him what exactly was wrong, but his ribs hurt like a bitch and he knew he’d probably regret all this movement later. He instantly heard a sharp intake of breath and he glanced over his shoulder at Hanzo.

“Ya’lright?” He asked. Hanzo simply nodded, unable to speak for a moment. The dragon, as lovely as it was from the front, was exquisitely detailed in the body. It disappeared into the shorts Jesse was wearing and was a bit on the thin side, but it was still one of the most beautiful things Hanzo had ever seen.

And it was for him.

The thought made his breath catch slightly and one hand reached out to trace the long body, a single finger ghosting over the skin. Jesse shuddered but didn’t say anything, allowing Hanzo to continue touching it.

“How long have you had this?” Hanzo asked quietly.

“Couple o’ weeks. Bastard started fillin’ in the same day I got it.” Hanzo hummed slightly and felt a sort of smug satisfaction at that. Jesse had apparently fallen for him hard and fast because Hanzo didn’t see any place that wasn’t colored.

“I have had mine for about a month and a half.” Hanzo told him unprompted.

“That’s why ya started avoidin’ me.” Jesse said, realization dawning in his voice. He glared at Hanzo over his shoulder. “Ya could’ve just said somethin’.”

“I feared that the feeling was not reciprocated. It was easier for me to avoid you than to face you.” Hanzo murmured.

“Yea, ya gotta stop that. Now that ya know it ain’t a one sided thing ya,” Jesse cut himself off with a soft gasp as Hanzo’s hand traced over particularly sensitive skin. “Stop that, I’m ticklish.” He said, trying to sound stern and failing miserably.

“I will remember that.” Hanzo told him with a private smirk. He would definitely be remembering that.

“Anyway, ya ain’t doin’ that whole ‘let’s avoid Jesse’ thing now, right?”

“It depends. Do you plan on continuing that vile habit of yours?” Hanzo asked, not needing to elaborate on what he meant. Now that he had relaxed slightly he didn’t feel the need to bite off all of his teasing comments and was thoroughly enjoying it.

“Darlin’ if it means that I get yer hands on me I’ll quit smokin’ right now.” Jesse swore. Hanzo chuckled and the sound reverberated in Jesse’s chest in a way that it really shouldn’t have. Especially when they were standing in the middle of the gym, where anyone could walk in on them.

That being said, Jesse’s body didn’t really give a fuck. His heart beat a bit harder and his breath came out a little more shallowly. Maybe he could keep himself under control for just a little bit longer.

“There are a lot of things that would get my hands on you.” Hanzo whispered, rising up on his toes to say it right in Jesse’s ear with a voice that was heavy with teasing and unspoken promises.

“Darlin’ ya gotta stop that or I’m gonna throw ya on the floor right here.” Jesse told him with a slight groan. So much for self-control. Hanzo chuckled again and put on his haori once again, in a much calmer manner than before.

“I think not. I am going to dinner, would you like to join me?” He asked. Jesse grinned and snatched up his shirt, tucking it into the waistband of his shorts.

“If I ever say no ta that somethin’ is seriously wrong with me.” 

“You’re not putting your shirt on?” Hanzo asked a little curiously as he waited for Jesse to fall in step with him as he slowly walked into the hall.

“I ain’t got a reason to now. I hate shirts, anyway. Just didn’t want ya ta see the ink.” Jesse said with a shrug. Hanzo was secretly glad at that. He would never admit it, but he greatly appreciated it when Jesse went shirtless. Even now, though he was covered in bandages and bruises, he was still very attractive.

“The others will see it.” Hanzo said instead. Jesse glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Do ya want me ta cover it?” He asked carefully.

“I do not care, it was merely an observation.” Hanzo said. What he didn’t say was that he very much did not want Jesse to cover it, he wanted people to see the dragon. As possessive as it was, he wanted people to know that the cowboy was in love with him, that he was unavailable.

“Good, cause it’s a bitch gettin’ dressed with one hand.” Jesse told Hanzo as they made their way to the kitchen. They could already hear the loud voices of the others, so it was obvious that they were late. 

“I imagine.” Hanzo said, barely stopping himself from inquiring about needing help getting undressed. He may have been more comfortable around the gunslinger but he wasn’t THAT comfortable.

“Can’t wait ‘til I get my other arm back.” Jesse sighed as they stepped into the kitchen. The table was completely filled with agents, and with not enough seats some had resorted to sitting on kitchen counters or on the floor. Angela was just sitting in Fareeha’s lap and eating that way.

“Jesse! It’s about time you…what is THAT?” Hana said, cutting herself off as she pointed to his shoulder. Playing dumb, he glanced at it and then back at her.

“A bandage? Figured you’d’ve seen those before.”

“Not that, dipshit.” Hana said with a scowl.

“Language.” Jack growled before doing a double take in Jesse’s direction. Genji’s eyes widened and he started whispering to his master furiously. Everyone else in the room fell silent and turned to stare at them for a moment.

“So…Hanzo…do you have one too, mate?” Jamison asked with a slow grin, his gold tooth winking in the light.

“I do.” Hanzo said, tipping his chin up slightly. He would not hide the fact so he may as well be proud of it. It wasn’t like the rest of the team wouldn’t find out about it eventually. As close as they all were to each other every day, someone was bound to see it.

“Damnit.” Amelie hissed, setting her fork down with a sharp snap as she glared at the pair. “You failed me, Shimada.”

“Wait, what?” Jesse asked, eyes narrowing at the former Talon agent.

“What happened?” Satya interrupted. Jesse, distracted for the moment, turned to her and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I mean, we just kinda talked.” Jesse said, clearly embarrassed while Hanzo started putting together what was happening. The realization made him scowl.

“No sex?” Zarya asked, sounding completely shocked.

“Wait, who wins then?” Lúcio suddenly asked. “Cause Mako and I had money on Jesse jumping Hanzo before they talked about it.”

“Gabriel and I both thought Hanzo would not feel the same.” Amelie said with another glare, as though it was entirely Hanzo’s fault.

“Lena, Zarya, Jack, and I all thought it would end with them fucking.” Hana piped up.

“Language.” Jack said again.

“Yes, dad.” Hana mocked, sticking her tongue out at him. The room delved into chaos for a moment as the team tried to figure out what was going on and Jesse leaned over to Hanzo.

“Darlin’, ya followin’ this?”

“They have all placed bets on what would happen when or how you revealed your feelings for me. Apparently we were not as subtle as we both thought we were.” Hanzo told him with a slight growl.

A delicately cleared voice quieted the room and Zenyatta raised one hand.

“I believe I have won.” 

“Zen?” Jesse asked, shocked. The omnic chuckled as the other grumbled and shrugged.

“As I said, Jesse. I know you very well and Hanzo is a very straight forward person.”

“Well damn, I just feel betrayed.” Jesse groused, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed broodily.

“Aw, do not be discouraged! It was merely the bonding of a team!” Reinhardt announced, thumping one huge hand on the table.

“I saved you two some food. It’s in the kitchen.” Mei said, instantly making Jesse perk up.

“Darlin’ I’ll be back.” Was all he said before dashing for the food before someone else could get to it.

Hanzo watched him, amused, and felt a presence beside him. He didn’t need to turn to know it was his brother.

“So, you and Jesse?” He asked.

“What about it?” Hanzo asked in return, eyes never leaving the cowboy as he broke out of his disgruntled mood and demanded to know what everyone had bet on.

“Nothing. It was just unexpected.” Genji said.

“For both of us.” Hanzo admitted with a slight tilt of his head. They were quiet for a minute, watching the others silently before Genji lightly touched his shoulder.

“I hope he makes you happy. You deserve it.” He whispered before going back to Zenyatta’s side.

Hanzo thought about what he said and nodded to himself as he watched Jesse try to shove two bratwurst in his mouth at the same time, to the sound of Lena, Lúcio, and Hana cheering him on. Angela was shouting at him disapprovingly while Fareeha tried to look disinterested and Hanzo felt himself smile at the scene.

“I believe he does. I just hope that I make him happy as well.” He whispered to himself.


	10. Fearless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I just really wanted to write some fluff.
> 
> As some of my fics are winding down I find myself needing more prompts. Please please please give me prompts to write! You can leave them here in the comments or message me on tumblr at Caitninja.

After dinner Hanzo nodded his head slightly, indicating that he wanted to talk with Jesse. The cowboy quickly excused himself and hurried over to Hanzo, who was already stepping out into the hall.

“What’s up, doll?” Jesse asked with a grin, hands laced behind his head as he easily kept pace with the shorter man.

“I must tell you, I take this very seriously. If we are to explore this at all it will not be lightly and it will not be informal.” Hanzo told him a bit stiffly. Jesse glanced at him and seemed a bit surprised for a moment.

“Ya asking me ta be yer boyfriend or somethin’?” He asked. Hanzo shot him an unamused glare and Jesse let out a barking laugh.

“Shoot, doll. Thought that’d be obvious by now.”

“Yes, well I prefer things to be explicitly stated. It eliminates the possibility of misunderstanding.” Hanzo replied evenly. Jesse took a few extra steps and stopped in front of Hanzo, single hand on his hips and a confident smirk on his face. God, the number of times Hanzo had thought about those lips…

“Then let me say it explicitly. Shimada Hanzo, I fully intend ta date ya all proper like. I want this ta be an exclusive thing, I want ta take ya out sometime, and I want ta kiss ya.” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at that last bit and Jesse just grinned down at him. After a moment Hanzo took a single step forward, grabbed Jesse’s shoulders, rose up on his toes, and kissed him. 

Jesse was stiff with surprise for a moment, having not actually believed the man could WANT to kiss him, nonetheless that he would. After the brief hesitation, however, he wrapped his arm around Hanzo’ waist and pulled him up a bit higher as he tipped his head to deepen the kiss. He felt Hanzo smile into the kiss and Jesse growled playfully, placing a few chaste kisses along his jaw. Hanzo pushed Jesse away and settled back onto his feet.

“You are a fool.” Hanzo said, and the words may have held some bite if he wasn’t smiling at Jesse like there was no one else he wanted to be with just then. The look made Jesse’s breath catch and he had to look up at the ceiling to hide his furious blush.

“Shoot darlin’, if I had known bein’ a fool’d get ya ta kiss me I’d do it more often.” Then he winced and his hand flinched toward his chest. He shot Hanzo an apologetic grin. “Maybe shouldn’ta pushed it.” Hanzo tutted and crooked a finger at Jesse to show he wanted the gunslinger to follow as he led the way to his room.

“You really are a fool.” He said.

“Ya already knew that.” Jesse told him.

“So I did.” Hanzo mused as he opened his door and gestured for Jesse to go in first.

It was exactly what Jesse had expected of Hanzo. Plain, muted blues and silvers decorated the room and the standard desk and chair the only furniture in the room aside from the bed. It was almost Spartan but somehow seemed comforting.

“Sit.” Hanzo said, pointing to the chair.

“Never much liked gettin’ bossed ‘round, but it’s kinda growin’ on me.” Jesse said as he obeyed, pulling out the chair and sitting in it backwards so he could watch Hanzo as he pulled something out from under his bed. A first aid kit, Jesse realized. 

Hanzo snorted in response and went over to Jesse, setting the kit on the desk and gently beginning to unwind the torn end of the bandage on Jesse’s shoulder. He then slowly rewrapped it, undoing the damage to it that Jesse had done when he was trying to show Hanzo his tattoo.

“What are your injuries?” Hanzo asked. Jesse shrugged and winced again.

“Dunno. I may have left the med bay without Angie’s permission before I could ask.” Jesse admitted. Hanzo lightly slapped his shoulder and scowled.

“Athena, pull up Jesse’s last medical report, please.” Hanzo said as Jesse lifted the stub of his left arm to make Hanzo’s job easier.

“One pint of blood transfused during a standard shrapnel removal operation and prosthesis removal. Three total projectiles removed, no exit wounds. Complete injury report, two cracked ribs, mild concussion, and multiple projectile wounds. Recommended treatment, daily biotic field exposure.” Athena offered freely.

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed and he didn’t say anything as he finished wrapping the bandage, using medical tape from his kit to fix it in place.

“What ‘bout ya? Heard ya got banged up a bit.” Jesse said, tilting his head backwards to look at Hanzo upside-down.

“A biotic field will fix it.” Hanzo assured him absently. Jesse twisted out of his grip and looked up at him seriously.

“Hey, what’s wrong, doll? Ya look upset.” Hanzo gave him an exasperated look and pulled out the little biotic field emitter from his kit, setting it on the desk and turning it on as he thought about how to respond. A soft yellow light filled the room and Hanzo finally spoke.

“I feel…somewhat responsible for you injuries.” Hanzo told him slowly. Jesse quirked an eyebrow and frowned.

“Why? Ya ain’t the one that buried me. Hell, I recall ya bein’ down there with me.”

“Yes, but perhaps if I had been more perceptive we would not have been put in that position.” Hanzo said, walking the few steps to sit on the edge of his bed.

“If that’s what ya feel guilty about then any single one o’ us could be responsible for this.” Jesse said, gesturing to himself. “None of us knew, darlin’. Ya can’t blame yerself fer that. Besides, I get inta plenty o’ trouble on my own. This was bound ta happen sometime.” Jesse said, flashing a crooked grin. He stood and went to plop down on the bed next to Hanzo, making the smaller man grunt in annoyance as he was jostled.

“You would be surprised what one can blame themselves for when they are worried.” Hanzo said. Jesse snorted and leaned back slightly, hand behind him to support the weight of his torso.

“There ain’t much that’ll surprise me.” He said confidently. Hanzo felt a smirk rise up on his face and he moved with speed only years of training could give someone. He swung a leg over Jesse and shifted his weight so that he was sitting in the gunslinger’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. Jesse looked startled for a moment and Hanzo grinned.

“And yet I can surprise you whenever I like.” He murmured deeply. Jesse flushed a bright red and opened his mouth slightly to say something but, for the first time, seemed to be at a loss of words.

Hanzo shuddered as a particularly deep cut healed over with the light from the biotic field and Jesse sat up a bit, bringing his hand to Hanzo’s waist and squeezing lightly.

“Darlin’ if our clothes are stayin’ on ya need ta hold still.” Jesse warned him. Hanzo leaned forward and kissed Jesse chastely on the lips, bringing one hand to rest on his bare chest.

“I trust you to attempt to control yourself.” He said. Jesse groaned in return and his hand flexed.

“Yer literally sittin’ on me and yer the hottest man that I’ve ever seen. A man only has so much control.”

“Shall we test that theory?” Hanzo whispered. Jesse’s eyes dialated and he absently licked his lips. Just as he was about to respond there was a knock at the door.

“Hanzo? Yo, I got something for you, man.” Lúcio’s voice called. Hanzo sighed and Jesse groaned, pulling Hanzo down to bury his face in the smaller man’s neck.

“I have been gettin’ emotionally blue-balled for almost three weeks and this kid wants ta see how long it can go on, I swear.” He muttered unhappily.

“I will go see what he wants.” Hanzo told him, standing and brushing the front of his haori before walking to the door and opening it enough to have a comfortable conversation but not enough for the musician to see Jesse on Hanzo’s bed.

“What is it?” Hanzo asked, all politeness and patience despite having been interrupted in the middle of something promising.

“Ah, well I’ve got this for Jesse but he wasn’t in his room. Figured you’d know where he was since…you know.” Lúcio said a bit awkwardly as he tipped his head toward a bundle of clothes and set of boots in his arms. It was obvious that he and Hanzo weren’t close but Hanzo knew that he and Jesse were good friends, so he gave a small head tilt.

“I will make sure he receives it. Thank you.” Hanzo told him, taking the bundle from him and getting a grin in return.

“Thanks, man. Oh, and tell him I’m looking for him next time you’re together, yea?” Without waiting for a response Lúcio gave a two finger salute and skated off down the hall, going up the wall briefly as he rounded the corner. Hanzo turned back to his guest and held up the clothes as he shut the door with his foot.

“I take it these were on you in the med bay?” He asked. Jesse nodded and Hanzo set the pile on the bed, and the boots on the floor. Then he sat next to Jesse and watched as he dug through it, pulling out a bright red cloth with a triumphant noise in the back of his throat.

“Ah, they washed it.” He said, obviously pleased as he looked over his serape. Hanzo hummed slightly and leaned his head against Jesse’s shoulder, making him look down with a happy smile.

“Hey, mind if I stay here tonight?” He asked. Hanzo looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

“If you wish.”

“Good, cause I’m tired as hell.” Jesse proclaimed before throwing himself backward onto the bed, pulling Hanzo with him with a small noise of surprise.

“Tsk, if you plan on sleeping you should change.” Hanzo informed him, slipping out of his grasp to change himself. He pulled a pair of sleep pants from his closet and went to the bathroom with a pointed look at Jesse before going in and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Jesse watched the door for a moment, a smile teasing at his lips, before he sighed and slipped out of his shorts, tossing them and the shirt to the floor before shoving the rest of his clothes off as well, keeping only his serape. He shifted until he was relaxing against the pillows, hand behind his head, and he closed his eyes while humming the tune to a song he’d forgotten the lyrics to. 

He felt content. There was no anxiety, no stress, no worry about the aches he felt. He was just…happy. The sound of the shower running in the bathroom and the thought of the man in it made Jesse feel whole. If this is what love felt like, his only regret was not seeking Hanzo out sooner about the tattoo. 

Jesse had been in other relationships, sure. Who hadn’t? He even still had a few of their tattoos on his skin, never finding it in himself to stop loving them. But none of them had ever made Jesse feel the way Hanzo did. Even before, when Jesse was sure Hanzo couldn’t love him back, he’d felt more at peace with the man than with anyone else.

Mamá would have loved him.

“You look like you are thinking awfully hard about something.” Hanzo mused from the door to the bathroom. Jesse hadn’t noticed him step out.

“Just silly little things.” Jesse said with a grin.

“Of that I have no doubt.” Hanzo said, a small smile gracing his lips as he made his way back to the bed, hair wet and clad only in a pair of long blue sleep pants. His ribbon was gone and when he settled into bed, pulling the covers up to his waist, the wet strands fell on the pillow between him and Jesse teasingly.

“Athena, turn out the lights, please.” Hanzo said through a yawn. Instantly the lights went out and Jesse laughed when he realized Hanzo fully intended to sleep with almost half a foot of bed between them.

“C’mere.” He said, grabbing Hanzo around the waist and hauling him against the cowboy’s chest. Hanzo let out a laugh that Jesse felt more than heard and tipped his head up slightly but allowed Jesse to spoon against him.

“Do you always sleep with nothing but boxers on?” Hanzo asked.

“Mhm, too much work puttin’ on clothes.” He said, running his hand down Hanzo’s thigh and back up again. The motion made Jesse remember the little tidbit he’d discovered in the gym and it made him laugh, the sound jarring in the quiet room.

“What are you on about?” Hanzo asked a bit irritably.

“Do ya remember the gym?” Jesse asked.

“Yes, you were laughing about something then, too.”

“Darlin’, are ya aware ya’ve got a handprint on yer ass?” Hanzo stiffened for a moment.

“I do not.” He said, almost like he was trying to convince himself.

“I beg ta differ. It’s right about…here if I remember right.” Jesse said, hand sliding down to palm Hanzo’s right ass cheek. Hanzo groaned and turned onto his stomach to bury his face into one of the pillows on his bed.

“Aw, dalrin’ I think it’s real cute. Gives me an excuse ta touch yer butt.” Jesse laughed softly.

“Do not speak.” Hanzo warned.

“I ain’t got nothin’ else ta do with my mouth.” Jesse quipped, knowing it would rile Hanzo up.

“I thought you wanted sleep.” Hanzo murmured.

“Mm, I do. But it’s hard when my pillow’s all the way over there.” Jesse replied, dragging Hanzo back against him again and leaning his head against the back of Hanzo neck. “Much better.” He breathed contentedly before pulling his serape up over their torsos.

“Go to sleep, fool.” Hanzo said. Even in the dark he knew his smile was obvious.


	11. Boundless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm thinking about writing a companion piece to this set in the same world but following Jack and Gabe when they were going through the super soldier program. How would you guys feel about that sort of thing? Is there anything in particular you'd like out of it? 
> 
> Leave your ideas in the comments or message me at Caitninja on tumblr!

When Hanzo woke he felt unusually warm. There was a soft murmur behind him and the single arm that was wrapped around his middle tightened for a moment before relaxing again. Hanzo would normally be getting up and starting on his morning run but instead he allowed himself a moment to settle into the warm body pressed against his back. He felt…nice.

A few moments passed and Jesse mumbled again, twitching slightly before letting out a deep sigh that tickled the back of Hanzo’s neck. Hanzo shifted slightly and let out an accompanying sigh.

“Mornin’, honey bee.” Jesse murmured sleepily, pressing his forehead against the back of Hanzo’s head.

“Did you sleep well?” Hanzo replied, voice soft and affectionate.

“Like a baby. Mm, we should probably check the mission roster fer today.” He added as he sat up, scratching at the stump of his left arm. “I need ta stop by Torb and get my arm back.”

“He has my bow as well.” Hanzo told him, turning to face the man but making no move to get up. Jesse looked down at him and gave a soft smile. Hanzo looked gorgeous. His hair had dried strangely in the night and stuck out from his head slightly and he had his head propped up in one hand as he looked back at Jesse. He raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“What?” He asked Jesse. The cowboy gave him a dopey smile, making his eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Just lookin’ at ya. Thinkin’ ‘bout how lucky I am.” It wasn’t even a lie. Jesse had no idea how he had gotten so lucky to have a man like Hanzo loving him. Hanzo let out a skeptical snort but a faint blush rose up on his cheeks. Jesse groaned and leaned back down, lying almost on top of Hanzo and pressing his face in the crook of his neck.

“Honey, if ya keep lookin’ at me like that I ain’t ever getting’ outta bed.”

“We don’t HAVE to leave.” Hanzo informed him, hooking one of his cool metal legs over Jesse’s in an attempt to keep him there. The sudden connection of cold metal on warm flesh made Jesse shudder, but not necessarily in a bad way.

“Nice try, but we could be on the mission today.” Jesse said, smiling against the pale skin of Hanzo’s neck before planting a few gentle kisses there. Hanzo tilted his head to the side to give Jesse better access and he took it willingly, pressing his lips against the column of Hanzo’s throat until he was letting out breathy laughs of contentment.

“You are not getting me out of bed any faster.” Hanzo noted dryly, trying to disguise how happy the attention made him. It had been a long time since he had felt so free and affectionate with someone.

“If I had both o’ my arms I’d just carry ya.” Jesse said between lazy kisses along Hanzo’s jaw and neck.

“But you do not.” Jesse just hummed, making no indication that he cared about that little fact.

“Imma go run by my room so I can get ready then I’ll be back. Don’t go nowhere.” Jesse said before getting up and gathering all of his clothes in his arms and disappearing out the door. Hanzo watched him leave before sighing at the loss of contact and finally getting up. He had nothing keeping him in bed anymore and he could delay the inevitable for only so long.

It took him longer than usual to prepare for the day, his hair taking the longest to deal with. It took him several minutes to finally scrape it back and tie it up. After making sure that he looked as composed as ever, he stepped out into the hall and began making his way to Jesse’s room to meet him.

They met more than halfway to Jesse’s room and they walked side-by-side to the kitchen and the area mission rosters were always posted.

“Do you remember who’s cookin’?” Jesse asked idly as they approached the piece of paper taped to the wall. They could hear the others already in the kitchen and Winston was shouting something about a stolen jar of peanut butter.

“Lena, I believe.” Hanzo replied, reading the roster. Tekhartha Zenyatta, Ana Amari, Jamison Fawkes, Gabriel Reyes, Shimada Genji, and Hana Song. Ana was in charge and they were apparently heading to Dubai, but Hanzo didn’t really care all that much. As long as neither he nor Jesse were on the mission it didn’t matter.

“They’re puttin’ two supports on the team?” Jesse wondered aloud, the concern clear in his voice.

“They will be fine.” Hanzo assured him.

“Mm, this just seems like a bad idea. They’re pullin’ a kid and two supports for the same mission and stickin’ Gabe in the mix. He’s a good guy, but he might snap and break off on his own.” Jesse said, more to himself than anything.

“Genji and Fawkes-san will be with them. Ana-san is a good sniper, she’ll cover anyone who needs it.”

“I guess you’re right. Don’t mean I like it no more.” Jesse grumbled unhappily.

“Hush. Trust them to do their jobs.” Hanzo said, taking Jesse’s hand in his own and squeezing reassuringly.

“Trust them ta do their jobs…yea.” Jesse said, clearly still unhappy about the whole situation.

“You were younger than Hana is now when you joined Deadlock.”Hanzo pointed out as he gently led Jesse to the kitchen where breakfast was hopefully waiting for them.

“And look where that got me. Down an arm, lined with scars, and full o’ lead.” He said, lifting the remains of his left arm for emphasis.

“With a boyfriend, good friends, and a purpose.” Hanzo added, a small smile teasing the corners of his mouth. “Good morning.” He said more loudly as they entered the kitchen.

A chorus of greetings rang out in response and Jesse collapsed into a seat with an empty plate in front of it, Hanzo sitting beside him much more calmly. There were plates of food on the table and Jesse almost immediately began scraping some onto his plate with a stray fork he found.

“When’re ya’ll headin’ out?” He asked Lena from across the table.

“In about an hour, love.” She replied, pushing another plate forward toward Jesse. He cringed and shoved it back at her.

“Ye keep that damn blood nonsense far away from me.” He said sternly.

“It’s blood sausage and it’s delicious.” She said, trying to make her face stern even while her lips twitched with the need to smile.

“Look, I ain’t one ta be picky but there’s only one blood sausage I want and I sure as hell ain’t eatin’ it.” Hanzo froze beside him. Even Jesse wasn’t lewd enough to make such a blatant sexual reference…was he?

“I take it you prefer Asian sausage to English?” Mei asked with a sly grin, pointedly ignoring Hanzo. Jesse shrugged.

“I tried English sausage once, easily the worst I’ve ever had.” Jesse said with a disappointed shake of his head.

“Ew!” Hana scowled, faking a gagging noise while Lúcio made retching sounds. Then Hanzo leaned over and whispered something in Jesse’s ear that no one else could hear and the smile dropped right off his face in favor of something more akin to shock. 

“If you stop talking about other men perhaps you’ll get a chance at something Japanese instead.” Hanzo had murmured. After a moment Hanzo went back to his original position, Jesse flushed, and the table looked at them suspiciously as a satisfied smirk rose on the archer’s face. He went to scraping food onto his plate and Jesse quickly stuffed a strip of bacon in his mouth.

“Wait, what just happened?” Jamison asked, frowning.

“It’s called sexual tension.” Angela replied. “Which reminds me that I am planning on holding a mandatory meeting when you all get back. Some of you do not know the meaning of safe sex and that is, quite frankly, alarming.”

“No offense darling, but I believe I have more experience than you in that particular field. I made your wife, after all.” Ana said as she swept through with her tea on the way out of the kitchen.

“Mother, please.” Fareeha sighed as Angela burst out laughing and high-fived her mother-in-law as she passed by on her way out. Jesse groaned just as Gabe walked in, who raised an eyebrow at the disgust written clearly on his face.

“What’s going on?” He asked.

“Angela has offered to speak with everyone about how to properly have sex.” Hanzo said with a perfectly straight face. Gabe snorted and rolled his eyes, kissing Jack’s temple as he snagged a piece of toast from his plate.

“Mijo, you couldn’t even remember the talk I gave you? Maybe you should just avoid sex all together.”

“Go fuck yerself.” Jesse growled as he shoveled eggs into his mouth.

“Why? Jack is here.” 

“I’m out, I ain’t doin’ this shit.” Jesse announced, standing and giving everyone in the room a pointed look, including Hanzo who merely looked back at him evenly. “Ya comin?”

“One moment, please.” Hanzo told him, methodically finishing his small breakfast. Then he stood and strode out, Jesse on his heels.

“Like a fucking puppy.” Gabe said with a disgusted shake of his head.

“Hush. He’s happy.” Jack replied, slapping Gabe’s stomach with the back of his hand.

~~~~~

Hanzo and Jesse made their way to Torbjörn’s workshop and after the fifth time Jesse ran his hand through his hair Hanzo twined their fingers together pointedly.

“What is it?” He asked.

“I just…I don’t know. Gabe is just fuckin’ with me, but goddamn can that guy get under my skin.” Jesse admitted.

“What history do you two share? This is not a mere rivalry.”

“Well, ya know he used ta be my boss. We were real close back then. He was basically a dad ta me. Best damn thing that coulda happened ta me after Deadlock.” He paused, distant for a moment as he lost himself to more pleasant memories and then sighed. “Then Overwatch fell and I just couldn’t fight with him. He and Jack made up alright, hence him bein’ here at all, but he ain’t ever forgiven me fer leavin’.”

“It is hard to face betrayal. Especially when you feel that you are the one responsible.” Hanzo told him. Jesse snorted.

“That man ain’t never felt a lick o’ guilt in his whole life. It’ll be a cold day in hell before Gabe ever tries ta make up with me.” Hanzo shrugged but let the matter drop.

“Torb, give me good news.” Jesse said as they entered the workshop, a disgruntled Swedish man glaring at them as they did.

“I’ll tell ye that I’ve got yer arm for ye. The bow’s gonna be another day.” Hanzo frowned slightly but didn’t say anything as Jesse gave a sigh of relief.

“Thank the lord. A man needs his arms.” Jesse said as Torbjörn handed him the thick metal prosthesis. Jesse had to let go of Hanzo’s hand to take it and he tipped his head gratefully for the repaired appendage.

“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse said with a grin.

“Don’t thank me yet. It still needs to be attached.” Jesse flinched and Hanzo felt a sympathetic pain in his legs. Having a prosthetic attached was a painful, mind-numbing experience that no one should have to be put through. In order for it to work properly you had to be awake while it was being connected to your nerve endings and the entire ordeal was almost excruciating.

“I’ll get an appointment.” Jesse murmured, suddenly much less eager to get it done.

“Yes, yes, just get out. I have vork to do ye know.”

“Thank you for your time. We appreciate it greatly.” Hanzo told him diplomatically. Torb eyed him but nodded.

“Come on, we have to go see Angela.” Hanzo told Jesse as he tugged him out of the room.

“Yea, I’m SO lookin’ forward ta that.” Jesse grumbled in response.


	12. Aimless

Jesse winced and bit back a curse as Angela prodded at something else in his arm. She made a sympathetic noise and Hanzo shifted slightly beside him.

“Are you alright?” Angela asked Jesse, pausing for a moment.

“As good as I can be with ya pokin’ around with my nerves.” Jesse ground out from between clenched teeth. Hanzo’s foot scooted closer to touch Jesse’s and the cowboy shot him a grateful look for the slight comfort before biting his lip as another wave of pain rippled through his arm and radiated to the rest of his body.

“God fuckin’ dammit.” He hissed. He’d been trying not to curse in front of Angela but a man could only take so much.

“We’re almost done. Just a few more connections.” Angela assured him without looking up from her work as she twisted something.

“Fuck!” Jesse almost screamed. Hanzo put a hand on top of Jesse’s thigh and rubbed with his thumb soothingly. He knew it wouldn’t help but perhaps it would bring some comfort or a momentary distraction from the pain.

“Three more connections.” Jesse tasted blood in his mouth and he had white spots in his vision.

“Two more.” He felt nauseous. Like he was going to puke what little breakfast he’d eaten all over Angela’s pristine white lab coat. Because THAT would be professional.

“Last one.” The last one was the easiest and he couldn’t tell if it was because he was in so much pain it didn’t even register or if it was because he’d simply gotten used to it. Perhaps a little bit of both, but no matter what the case was he was grateful.

“Good, all done. I’ll go get you something for the pain.” Angela told him and stood, patting him on the shoulder as she passed into some other room to retrieve the medicine.

“Hot damn, I ain’t never gettin’ over that.” Jesse moaned, bending his head so that he could press his forehead against Hanzo’s temple. The smaller man shifted a bit so he could get more comfortable but didn’t make any indication he was going to move away.

“Mmm, I can imagine. I have never had to get mine reattached after the first time and I was already half out of my mind with pain.” Hanzo said frankly, voice sympathetic.

“Let’s hope ya don’t hafta.” Jesse grumbled.

“I would have to agree with you.” Hanzo replied with a nod, the hand on Jesse’s thigh squeezing slightly.

“Here, take two of these every eight hours. You need to take them with food, so go take an early dinner or grab a snack.” Angela said as she handed Jesse an orange-tinted plastic bottle that rattled with pills.

“How long am I goin’ ta need them?” Jesse asked as he took the bottle from her and glanced at the label even though he had no idea what any of it meant.

“Just today, most likely. I’ll check on you in twelve hours to make sure everything look alright and you’ll need to sleep with a biotic field. Just return the leftover pills tomorrow, you won’t need anywhere near all of them.” She said, tightening her ponytail and stifling a yawn behind one of her hands. “Jesse, do me a favor and try to stay in one piece, hm? I think I see you more than anyone else.”

“No problem, doll.” Jesse said, tipping his hat slightly and grinning cheesily. She glanced at Hanzo pleadingly and he nodded at her in return.

“I will keep him from doing anything exceedingly stupid.” He assured her. She gave him a weak smile and then sighed when she heard the door to the main med bay open.

“Doc! I’ve got a bit of a problem.” Lena called. Angela’s heels clicked against the tile as she left and Jesse groaned again before standing and rising up on his toes, making his back and one of his knees pop.

“I gotta go eat somethin’ so I can take these. My arm’s killin’ me.” 

“I think I will meditate.” Hanzo told him.

“Mm, have fun. I’ll catch up with ya later, honey bee.” He said with an easy smile and a wink that made Hanzo roll his eyes, badly concealing his own smirk.

Jesse went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, biting into it happily. No one else was in the kitchen or dining area but he could hear Mako thunking down the hall toward the kitchen. The giant man came in a moment later and grunted a greeting to Jesse as he began rooting around in the fridge.

“Are ya in charge of dinner tonight?” Jesse asked. Mako always was very good at cooking and never left anyone hungry or unsatisfied.

“Yes.” He rumbled, the sound coming from deep in his chest. He pulled out several stacks of thick steaks from the fridge and an entire pile of Ziplock bags. He gestured for Jesse to move, looking at him expectantly.

“Oh, sorry.” Jesse said, hopping up on the counter so he was out of the way. Mako tugged out a huge mixing bowl and set out several things on the counter, squirting sauce, squeezing juice, and pinching herbs into it without measuring anything. Jesse wasn’t a bad cook by any means, but he couldn’t stand it when people cooked without measuring. Mako was the only person he would trust to do it and actually make the dish turn out right.

“What’re ya doin?” Jesse asked, munching on the apple as he watched the other man test the concoction with the tip of a finger, pause, and add some salt.

“Marinade.” Mako said. He tried it again and nodded before pouring some into one of the bags and putting a few steaks in. He repeated the process until all of the steaks were soaking in several different bags and he put them back in the fridge. Jesse popped off the top of the pill bottle and downed two of the pills before shooting the core of the apple into the trash can across the room, barely making it. Mako began walking out but then paused and stepped into the dining area, tossing a small silver circle on the ground like an afterthought.

“What’s the teleporter fer?” Jesse asked, confused.

“The mission. They don’t have a pilot.” Mako said in place of a true explanation, just giving enough for Jesse to reach the desired conclusion.

“Oh, so they’ll use it instead and just come straight back. Makes sense.” Jesse conceded. “Do you know when we can expect ‘em?” Mako shrugged and shook his head.

“Mmm, I didn’t really check ta see what the mission was so I can’t guess.” Jesse told him. “They left a couple o’ hours ago, though so it should be soon. Can’t imagine it was a terribly long mission with the roster they pulled and Ana in charge.” Jesse checked the clock on the oven and realized that it had been just about four and a half hours since they had left.

“Yea, they should be done any time now.” Jesse said with a firm nod.

“In time for dinner.” Mako said, sounding happy.

“Like anyone would miss your food.” Jesse snorted in return. He hopped off the counter and stood, wobbling for a moment as the medicine started to take effect. “I’mma head out. See ya later.” He said with a small wave. Mako grunted in return and Jesse strolled back to his room to toss his pills on his bed. His arm certainly didn’t hurt as much, but he was damn tired.

Jesse kicked his boots off and lay on his back, lacing his fingers behind his head and setting his hat on his face. He’d just take a few minutes to nap. Hopefully that would give the meds enough time to really take away his pain and he’d wake up feeling better.

~~~~~

Jesse did not wake up feeling better. He was groggy and disoriented for a moment, hearing a strange noise that he couldn’t place. Then it clicked in his mind, someone was pounding on his door quite urgently.

“What?” He called, sitting up and putting his hat back on properly as he went to open the door.

“Oh god, Jesse, man. Something’s wrong.” Lúcio said, looking incredibly relieved as the door opened. At those words Jesse slung his holster over his hips and clipped his flashbangs in place on his belt. He didn’t know what was going on but he’d deal with it like he always did. With guns blazing and a brilliant smile.

Jesse furrowed his brow as Lúcio started tugging him along, speaking rapidly as he did so.

“The teleporter opened but Zen, Hana, and Ana didn’t make it through. The others don’t know where they are and Jack’s gone and Gabe’s hurt. You’re the next highest so I figured you’d know what to do because I don’t know what’s happening, man. Hana’s missing and the others are all hurt and she might be hurt and…” Lúcio started babbling and Jesse flicked his shoulder lightly just to startle him enough to finally stop talking.

“Calm down. I got this.” He said, voice deep and sure. He wasn’t just a pretty face, he’d run countless ops and used to be in charge of part of Blackwatch. Jesse knew what he was doing and he knew how to handle ops gone wrong.

They hurried into the kitchen, where a small group of people had gathered around the teleporter, worriedly murmuring to each other.

“What happened?” Jesse demanded, his tone leaving no room for argument and no chance to hesitate.

“We split up at the beginning of the mission and our coms were taken out. We have lost contact with the others and I have no idea where they could be. Talon got the better of us.” Genji supplied readily. Jamison was next to him, trying to get Lúcio to stop pestering him about his wounds and Gabe was nowhere to be found. He had probably been whisked away by Angela if he was in bad shape.

“Satya, how much time does this teleporter have left?” Jesse asked her.

“Perhaps forty five seconds. I do not believe they will make it.” She said, sounding properly worried. Jesse bit back a curse. They absolutely wouldn’t make it. Not in time, at least. Not if they had been separated and didn’t even know where to look.

“I will go after them. I will not leave my Master and my friends to this fate.” Genji growled.

“Absolutely not!” Lúcio shouted at him. “You’re hurt!” Genji said something venomous in Japanese and Jesse shot them a pointed glare that made them fall silent for the time being.

“Both of ya, shut it. This ain’t the time.” He growled, silencing the argument and everyone around them. Several tense moments of silence passed and Satya glanced at her watch nervously. Even she was starting to seem agitated and that in itself was a worrying thought.

“Fifteen seconds.” She said, voice only an echo of her usual calm demeanor. Jesse sighed and touched the brim of his hat. He knew what he needed to do but that didn’t mean he’d like it.

“Fuck, Genji.” He said, whirling and pointing a single finger at his old friend.

“What do you need?” The cyborg asked, obviously ready to do anything to get his boyfriend and friends back. He trusted Jesse and Jesse really needed that trust just then.

“Tell Hanzo I’ll be back.” Jesse said. The words clearly startled Genji and the entire rest of the group but Jesse paid them no mind. He had bigger things to worry about at the moment.

“Five…four…three…” Satya began counting down and Jesse took a deep breath before he, with the shouts of those around him, strode through the teleporter.

He really didn’t like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't let them be happy, it seems. I've got two endings written out, one happy and one sad and I've yet to pick which one to use so this is turning into a ride for all of us.


	13. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE THE WARNING
> 
> There are major descriptions of violence both in this chapter and the next, please be careful reading if that sort of thing makes you squeamish or uncomfortable.

Jesse narrowed his eyes as he stepped through the teleporter, Peacekeeper already in hand. It let him out in some sort of warehouse, behind a stack of rickety crates that were all stamped with the Vishkar corporation seal. Jesse started walking, finger resting on the side of the trigger and his steps echoed slightly in the large space. He wound between the rows of crates and containers while his eyes cautiously swept back and forth. Ana, Hana, and Zenyatta were all around here somewhere, but where?

There was a noise ahead and Jesse ducked behind a large metal shipping truck. He stayed perfectly still as he waited for whatever it was to come close enough for him to hear it properly.

“Are you sure you heard something?” A bored feminine voice asked.

“Yes, I heard something.” Another snapped. “It’s probably that little girl, the one that was blasting all of our cameras.”

“I’m fairly certain she’s dead. We have turrets set up all around the edges of this place, there’s no way she could have made it out alive after Kyle destroyed the mech.” The bored voice replied with a yawn.

“Yea, you’re right. But still I know I heard something.” Their footsteps were getting closer to Jesse and he was itching for a fight.

“You’re being paranoid. All that existential shit that omnic is spouting is getting to you.”

“Being paranoid saved me from getting my ass kicked by a grandma.” The other voice said snidely. Their footsteps stopped barely five feet to Jesse’s left. He peered around carefully and his eyes narrowed at the two women he saw. One was searching through a row and the other was watching with disinterest.

“I still can’t believe you got us stuck on guard duty. Did you really have to threaten the commander?” The bored one, the one who’s ass Ana had apparently kicked, said.

“Oh shut up.” The other replied without bite. Jesse took the opportunity to step up behind the bored woman and pressed the muzzle of his gun right to her temple. She froze and stiffened.

“You know what this is. Don’t fuckin’ move.” He hissed directly into her ear. She didn’t move and didn’t respond in any way, staying perfectly stiff and immobile.

“Jamie? You alright?” The paranoid one called. After a moment she returned from around the corner of a crate and her eyes went wide when she saw the situation.

“Oh god, please don’t hurt her.” She immediately said, hands going up in a placating gesture as she took an uncertain step towards them.

“If ya move another foot I’m blowing her brains out.” Jesse warned in a low no-nonsense tone. “Now, I heard ya had a few o’ my friends ‘round here. Why don’t ya just tell me where they are and ya can go right back to complainin’ ‘bout yer boss.”

“Don’t…” Was all Jamie managed to squeak out before Jesse wrapped an arm around her throat and squeezed.

“I really don’t wanna get blood on this here shirt but if you talk one more time I swear on the maker I’ll kill ya in front of yer friend. Now, the grandma and the omnic. Where are they?” There was no hesitation before the answer was given.

“Down this row, go up the stairs on the left. They’re in the main control room with one other guard. There was another girl with them but we…”

“Yea, I heard that bit. The videogame gremlin gave ya the slip.” Jesse growled. He was quickly losing patience for this.

“Thank ya'll kindly, but I really must get ta gettin’.” Jesse said with a sarcastic smile as he slammed the butt of his pistol into Jamie’s temple. The girl across from the gasped, involuntarily stepping forward. It gave Jesse the perfect opportunity to step forward, swing his left foot around and slam it into her ankle, making her spill onto the hard concrete floor of the warehouse. He quickly fell to his knees and wrapped his arm around her throat, lining up his elbow against her windpipe so he could cut off the flow of oxygen. Her hands scrambled against his arm, trying to pull him away, but after perhaps thirty seconds she went completely still. Jesse dragged both her and Jamie into a dark corner and left them there as he moved on. Back in his Blackwatch days he’d run ops eerily similar to this, but he’d never left them alive.

The stairs were exceedingly easy to find. His boots and spurs clanged against the metal as he scaled them and when he opened the door to the control room the man on guard duty didn’t even look up from his comic book.

“I really hope you two didn’t just sneak off to makeout somewhere.” He said dryly. When there wasn’t an immediate reply he glanced up and did a quick double take, faced with the barrel of Peacekeeper aimed straight at his narrow face.

“You have ten seconds to release my friends.” Jesse growled. He cocked the hammer. “Ten…nine…eight…”

“Holy shit! They’re in that other room!” He practically shouted, pointing to another door.

“Disarm the door. I know it’s trapped.” The man stared at him for a moment before Jesse’s finger itched slightly closer to the trigger. He scrambled to the control panel and hit a button, typed in a code, and sat back.

“There, it’s done.” He announced.

“Fantastic. Now yer gonna sit still and let me knock ya out.” His eyes widened as Jesse lashed out and the butt of Peacekeeper slammed into the side of his head. He crumpled, head hitting the console as well on his way down. Jesse looked at him impassively for a moment, wondering if he should kill him. After several heartbeats he turned away and went to the door. He twisted the knob cautiously and pushed the door open, stepping back just in case the man had lied about disarming the traps. 

Inside the dim room he could see Ana bound and gagged on the floor, her arms twisted behind her and her hair escaping from her careful braid. She had blood on her face and one of her eyes was swollen shut even as the other lit up with recognition. Zenyatta’s state was what worried Jesse, however. He wasn’t bound in any way and he was touching the ground, slumped over with a dark pool beneath him and his orbs scattered across the floor. None of his lights were on and Jesse felt a lump rise up in his throat.

Oh god. Not him too, not Zenyatta too. Jesse couldn’t lose another friend. He just couldn’t do it. 

Jesse started to step through the door but was stopped by Ana’s frantic attempts to shout through the gag while shaking her head almost violently. He paused and she jutted her chin to the upper door frame. His eyes narrowed. The man had lied to him. Jesse took two steps back and then ran through the door, turning as he did so. The turret shot a laser out at him that bit into his side through part of his serape and through his shirt, burning his skin. He let off one shot and destroyed the turret easily. The broken bits fell to the floor as Jesse hurried to Zenyatta but he ignored them easily.

He had barely touched his friend when the lights on his forehead lit up and he turned to look at Jesse.

“Ah, I had hoped that someone would come.” Zenyatta said pleasantly.

“Jesus fuck.” Jesse breathed. “Ya scared the shit outta me. What’s wrong with ya? Who did this?”

“A very disharmonious young man who did not believe me when I said that my orbs are a part of me. He was quite determined to make me put them away. I am afraid I must power back down soon, the longer I am awake the faster my processes shut off. I am dying, Jesse. I fear that if I do not receive assistance soon my internal memory log will be permanently erased.”

“Shut down, we’ll get ya out. I swear.” Jesse assured him. Zenyatta nodded and instantly his lights went out, slumping again. The pool beneath him seemed a bit bigger than it had before. Jesse moved over to Ana and untied the gag, tossing it to the side violently.

“Jesse.” Ana said, worry clear in her voice as he roughly untied the ropes binding her wrists and ankles.

“What?” He snapped angrily.

“You’re not with Blackwatch.” Ana said simply, her meaning clear.

Don’t be vicious. Don’t slip back into old habits. Don’t seek revenge.

“What did they do ta ya’ll?” He whispered, hands stilling for a moment on the last knot around Ana’s ankles. She undid it herself and slowly stood, stretching out with several winces and painful-sounding pops.

“Did the others get out? I haven’t seen Hana, Gabe, Genji, or Jamison or heard anything about them.” She asked, avoiding the question.

“Hana’s still missing, the others used the teleporter. What did they do?” He repeated a bit more forcefully.

“They shot Zenyatta in the neck. A couple of his oil lines have ruptured and he has structural damage. They shot out his magnetic field generator as well. He can’t hover and can’t control his orbs anymore. They just gave me a few love taps.”

“What about Hana? Was she okay when you last saw her? I heard something about her mech getting destroyed.”

“She was still in it, last I saw.” Ana said unhelpfully. Jesse growled and cocked Peacekeeper.

“I’m gonna go find her. Take Zen and get ta safe house Whiskey, do ya understand? I’ll meet up with ya later after I find her.” Jesse said, already striding out of the room.

“McCree!” Ana said, making him turn slightly. “I can’t carry him. You need to come with us.”

“I ain’t leavin’ her alone! The time it takes me ta get there and back may see her dead.” Jesse growled, voice deepening.

“If you do not help us we will all die. I can guarantee it.” He snapped his teeth together and his eyes narrowed indecisively. He’d left Ana only one choice. “Jesse McCree I am ordering you to accompany the mission commander and an injured soldier to safety. It will be on your head if you ignore this order.” She said with a deadly tone.

“Fuck you.” Jesse snarled even as he took long steps back to his friend. For all of his rage Jesse was very gentle when he hefted Zenyatta up onto his shoulder, balancing his metal body carefully so he knew that he wouldn’t drop the monk.

“Get his orbs.” Jesse growled to Ana, who did as he asked and tucked them into her coat.

“My rifle is in here somewhere.” She murmured as they stepped into the other room. Jesse’s eyes roamed the room for a moment before stopping on top of a filing cabinet that had several bullet holes and a dark splash of blood on it.

“There.” He said, jutting his chin out in the direction he meant. She followed his line of sight and practically sighed when her weapon was back in her hands.

“Okay, let’s go.” She said, taking the lead and holding the door open for Jesse to follow. He started after her but paused when he passed by the man that had lied to him and had apparently been a part of harming his friends. 

A loud bang echoed through the room and the man’s head crumpled, spewing thick globs of blood and brain as well as splinters of bone across the floor.

“Jesse!” Ana exclaimed in shock. He stared at her evenly in return and Ana was suddenly reminded of a seventeen year old with too many piercings looking down at mangled corpse with disinterest.

“They need ta know this ain’t no game. If I leave ‘em all unconscious they’ll think they can get away with anything they want without punishment. I’m here ta tell ‘em that Jesse goddamn McCree won’t let that shit go.”

“For now, let us worry about getting out.” Ana said, suddenly much gentler than she had been just moments before. Jesse stiffened and looked down at her suspiciously before deciding to let it go.

“Fine.” He snapped, whirling and sweeping out of the control room with his serape swirling behind him. He stormed down the stairs without any pretense at being quiet. 

Let them come.

As he made his way out of the building he was greeted by the sight of bodies littering the floor, and a few on top of crates. The mission may have gone south, but they’d still done their fair share of ass-kicking.

“Hey!” Someone behind him shouted. Ana cursed and Jesse spun, shooting them in the face before they could do anything.

“They could have been innocent.” Ana said with a carefully even voice.

“Bitch had a gun and she was comin’ after us. Far as I’m concerned she ain’t worth a lick o’ salt.” Jesse snarled. He was losing the thin thread of control he had. It was slipping away from him the longer he was there, the longer he carried Zen’s heavy body and could feel his oil leaking down Jesse’s side.

They needed to get out.

“Fuck.” Jesse snapped, shoving his way out the nearest door and into the open air. It was a relief to be outside. To not feel the stifling heat of the warehouse and smell the thick blood that was congealing on concrete. 

“Hold on.” Ana whispered. It was the quiet, sort of distracted voice she got when she was focusing. Jesse stilled immediately and the only sound he heard as the sun began to set and Ana raised her rifle was the soft whirring of Zenyatta’s internal systems. Ana let out a slow breath and let off a shot, followed by three more.

“There were turrets.” She explained as she looked away from her scope. Jesse grunted in acknowledgement and started moving again. He knew the way to the safe house, he’d used it several times before, and he knew which backstreets to take, which alleys to duck into, which people would look the other way if they saw a terrifying man carrying a broken omnic followed by a battered old woman.

It took less than fifteen minutes to get to safe house Whiskey. Jesse punched in his code on the digital pad connected to the front door and it beeped, letting them in. He immediately hurried to the nearest couch and set Zenyatta down on it so that he was sitting up. If Jesse didn’t know any better he could have tricked himself into thinking his friend was just asleep.

“Ana get me the toolbox.” Jesse demanded. “And hand me his orbs.” Ana gave the orbs back willingly and went to search for the toolbox as Jesse shouted directions at her. A second later she returned with it in hand and Jesse flung it open on the couch beside Zenyatta while he crouched in front of the prone omnic.

“What are you doing?” Ana asked. “You’re no mechanic.”

“No, but I can patch ‘im up and if that’ll give him more time I’ll sit here forever slappin’ duct tape on ‘im.” Jesse said with a hint of bite in his voice as he adjusted a screw in Zenyatta’s neck and wrapped a bit of electrical tape around it. 

“Come help me. Grab that tape and everywhere ya see a hole or a leak wrap it as best ya can.” Jesse said after a moment of Ana watching him silently. She went to work immediately, hands steady with the sort of calm only a healer could have while dealing with someone on the brink of death.

Together it only took them a few minutes to repair what they could, considering that neither of them were a mechanic or engineer. Jesse stood and holstered his gun, which had been lying on the floor, as he looked at Ana.

“Take care o’ ‘im. I’ll be back.”

“You need to hurry if you’re going to find her. If she is without her mech…” Ana said with clear worry in her voice.

“I ain’t comin’ back without her. Call HQ and get a ride outta here. If I ain’t back by then leave me.” He said grimly before disappearing out the door.

All Ana could see was an angry young man in his twenties leaving the mess hall to go talk with Gabe about the tension that had been building with the promise that he’d be back.

He hadn’t come back and the next week HQ had exploded.

“Come back.” Ana whispered, knowing that no one could hear her. That no one could hear the fear in her voice and the knot in her throat.


	14. Reckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know by now that if someone you love dies their tattoo fades, but if you stop loving them it disappears entirely.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at Caitninja for fic teases, previews, updates and more!

How long had Jesse been looking? How many more people did Jesse had to kill before he found Hana? How much longer did she have before it was too late?

Jesse didn’t know the answer to any of the questions swirling around in his mind. There was blood splattered on his custom faux leather boots and crusted around the bottoms of his jeans. The boots were totally ruined but the thought, while normally devastating, was barely understood in his intense search for his young friend. 

He paused as he started going down the stairs to the basement. There was a pair of dirty work boots poking out from behind a toppled crate. Curiously, Jesse took a few steps forward so he could clearly see the boots and found them attached to a pair of hairy ankles. It was a body, covered in blood. Jesse hadn’t put it there and it was too far off the beaten path for it to have happened in the initial assault.

“Hana?” He whispered. No reply. “Hana?” There was a soft whimpering and a slight scuffing sound. Jesse cautiously stepped over the body, peering into the narrow space only to see Hana sitting with her knees up to her chest, pistol pointed at him with shaky hands.

“Hana, darlin’ it’s just me.” Jesse assured her, instantly holstering Peacekeeper and holding out a hand. “Come on, doll we gotta get outta here.” She just continued shaking, staring at him with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

“Doll I can’t get back there. Come forward just a bit and I’ll get ya out, I swear.” She looked so pale and so scared. Jesse wanted to kill everyone that did this to her.

“McCree?” She asked, gun lowering just a smidge.

“Yea, it’s me doll. Now come on, Ana and Zen are waitin’ fer us.”

“They…they’re okay?” She asked, gun lowering to rest on top of her feet as she peered at him from over her knees.

“Zen’s in a real bad way, I ain’t gonna lie. But him and Ana are the only one’s still here. Everyone else is back at base waitin’.” Suddenly her chin began the wrinkle and her eyes filled with tears.

“Jesse, I want to go home.” She said as her voice cracked and the tears began to fall.

“Oh, darlin’. That’s okay. Just come here fer me, yea just like that. Bit closer, good. Now I’ll take this.” He said, gently prying the pistol from her white-knuckle grip. 

“Alright, we’re gonna high-tail it faster’n a cat with its tail on fire.” Jesse told her with a soft smile as he tucked her pistol into his belt. He picked Hana up gently but quickly and held her bridal style. Her arms wrapped around his neck in reaction but Jesse could still feel her shaking. He was going to kill everyone that did this. The ones that hurt Hana and Zenyatta. He was going to kill them all.

Jesse shifted her weight so that he could hold her up with just his left arm and his confidence in her hold on his neck. He pulled out Peacekeeper, holding it in preparation for whatever he was going to see. He rounded a corner, the last one before he could get out of the damned warehouse. Unfortunately there was an entire group of people standing there, one saw Jesse and started shouting, panicked. They obviously hadn’t expected him. Hana tensed and he tilted his head slightly toward her.

“Don’t look.” He whispered. Then he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, just as they started pulling out guns.

“It’s high noon.” Jesse drawled, time seeming to slow down and the air around him turned hazy red, like the sun was right behind him.   
Or like a mist of blood.

Six shots and six people dead, brain and skull splattered across the floor. There was one person still up and he backpedaled quickly, slipping the remains of one of his friends and falling on his ass.

“Please, please god no. I have kids!” He pleaded, backing away as quickly as he could while his hands skidded across the floor because of the mess Jesse had already made.

“No shit.” Jesse said, lowering his gun half an inch. The man’s eyes lit up with hope and he nodded frantically.

“Yes! Two girls and a boy. Their names are…” He was interrupted by Jesse smashing the butt of Peacekeeper right in his face. He cried out as his nose shattered and Jesse holstered his gun, tossing a flashbang in the man’s lap. It exploded and he screamed, hands coming up over his ears and eyes squeezed shut. Jesse took the opportunity to carefully crouch down without jostling Hana, take the man’s gun, and shoot him straight through the forehead with it.

“Fucking idiot.” Jesse murmured. How had the man thought Jesse was going to shoot him if he’d already used all six bullets and didn’t have his other hand to reload with?

Jesse maneuvered his way past the carnage he had caused, making his way back to the safe house. It seemed like it took much longer with Hana but it really couldn’t have, because Ana was just hooking up one of the old coms that had been left in the safe house for just the situation they were in.

“Oh child.” Ana whispered when she saw Hana. The smaller of the two cringed and Jesse shot Ana a sharp look as he set her down on the couch, gently prying her arms from his neck.

“Hey doll, ya alright?” Jesse asked her in a low murmur. She nodded but then shook her head.

“Jesse…after my mech blew…there was still someone there. I ran, I tried to hide, but he found me and I…” She broke into tears again and Jesse remembered the body he’d found just in front of Hana. God, how long had she been there with the corpse?

“It’s alright. It’ll all be alright.” Jesse said, unclipping his serape and slinging it around her shoulders, before crouching in front of her and rubbing one of her arms in a way he hoped was at least vaguely comforting.

“This is Agent Ana, come in Gibraltar. This is Agent Ana, come in Gibraltar.” Ana said, the faint crackle of the disused com accompanying her voice.

“Agent Ana, this is Agent Winston. What is your condition?” Came the reply. Jesse almost sagged with relief at the familiar voice.

“I’m with Agents Zenyatta, McCree, and D.Va in safe house Whiskey. We require immediate extraction. Zenyatta is not doing well, Winston.” Ana added, her tone much more somber. Jesse’s eyes hardened and he unconsciously moved his free hand to rest on Zenyatta’s foot.

There was a low mumble on the other end of the com that none of them understood and then there was a new voice speaking to them.

“What’s wrong with the omnic?” Torbjörn asked gruffly. Jesse knew the man had an intense prejudice against omnics and that he would rather do anything BUT help one, but he also knew Torbjörn would do anything in his power to help.

“I reckon there’s some structural damage, a fuel line puncture, multiple damaged systems…I don’t know what half of this shit it.” Jesse said, loud enough for the com to pick up on his voice.

“We’re leaving now, stay alive until then and I’ll see what I can do.” Torb promised. Another audio scuffle and there was another voice.

“I leave for two goddamn days to check on Los Muertos and you fuckers can’t keep it together?” Jack growled. Jesse felt his dark mood snap and he whirled around to glare at the com even though there was no visual feed.

“I fuckin’ came out here ta get shit done. If ya’ve got a problem with that take it up with me in person, hijo de puta.” He retorted sharply.

“Agent McCree if you don’t…” Jack started, the warning clear in his voice, before being interrupted by Ana.

“Soldier, this is not the time. We need extract, how soon can you send a team?”

“Agents Hanzo, Genji, and Torbjörn are leaving now.” Jack replied evenly, no trace of anger in his voice now that he was speaking with Ana. Jesse flinched. Ana glanced at him but didn’t do more than raise a curious eyebrow. He shook his head and she narrowed her eyes but turned back to the com.

Jesse really didn’t want to see Hanzo just then. He didn’t want Hanzo to see him. He was covered in blood and organ bits that weren’t his and Jesse was sure he had the wild, mad look in his eyes that he used to have in his gang and Blackwatch days.

He probably looked like a monster.

The thought pushed him to his feet and down the hall, away from the fading voices of the rest of his team. He pushed his way into a communal bathroom and went to the nearest sink, bracing his hands on either side of it as he stared into his own reflection.

He had blood in his beard and underneath his nails. There was a glob of SOMETHING on one shoulder and a quick glance downward told him that nearly everything below his knees was soaked with blood. He took off his hat and threw it haphazardly to the side, running a hand through his mussed hair. There was adrenaline still pumping through him and that was what caused his hands to shake as he washed the blood from them. That’s what he told himself, at least. It was adrenaline that made his head whip around, hand reaching for his gun, when he heard a slightly raised voice from the other room. It was adrenaline that made him afraid to see Hanzo.

There wasn’t anything to be done about Jesse’s clothes, so he settled for vigorously scrubbing the bone and gore from his beard and skin. If he were dramatic he’d say that he’d never feel clean again. He’d learned long ago, however, that new clothes and a hot shower would do wonders. That along with a bottle of scotch and a cigarillo could fix just about anything.

When he was done with what he could do, Jesse walked back to the main room. His hat was back in place, his belt buckle shined, and there was nothing to indicate that the cowboy was anything other than his usual self. Ana stood from where she’d been sitting when he came in and left down the same hall he’d just walked, presumably to the same bathroom. Jesse started to walk into the adjacent kitchen to find out if there was any beer when Hana’s voice stopped him.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” She whispered almost inaudibly. He tilted his head slightly and gave his brightest smile to the scarred looking young woman.

“Darlin’, a whole damn team o’ wild horses couldn’t get me outta here. I’m just grabbin’ somethin’ ta drink. Ya want anything?” She shook her head and Jesse dipped into the kitchen for a moment, checking the fridge. There was no beer, but there were plenty of water bottles and he grabbed two before heading back.

“I know ya said ya didn’t want nothin’ but I figured water never did no one much harm.” Jesse told her, handing over the cool bottle. She took it but just held it in her hands and stared at it instead of drinking. Jesse himself downed half of his bottle in one go, only stopping to breathe before finishing it off.

“What happened to Zen?” Hana whispered, the sudden question taking Jesse off guard. He froze, looking at her slowly.

“He got fucked up pretty bad. But he’ll be good. We’ll all be good. The others are comin’ ta get us.” Jesse said confidently. He needed to believe it almost as much as he needed Hana to believe it.

“Now scoot over, ya big couch-hog. This place is fuckin’ cold so we’ll need ta share the serape.” Jesse joked, nudging Hana with one knee. She didn’t even crack a smile as she made room for him between her and Zenyatta. Jesse sighed and settled between the two of them, hand resting ever so gently on Peacekeeper and his eyes resting on the door. If anyone wanted to get to his friends, they’d have Jesse fucking McCree to reckon with first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know I can't let people be happy for too long.


	15. Careless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ya'll

Genji was fucking pissed. That was the only way to describe him as he paced back and forth on the transport carrier. Hanzo and Torbjörn both watched him as he moved through the space. Hanzo was wearing a carefully impassive expression and Torbjörn just looked mildly disdainful. 

“Would ye hold still?” Torbjörn finally snapped. Genji froze mid-step and his faceplate slowly turned to look at the Swedish man. There were several heartbeats of drawn out silence before Genji resumed his pacing. The metallic sound of his footsteps filled the large space again. Suddenly their coms came to life in each of their ears.

“Agents, this is Soldier 76. Agent Winston has connected our coms so theoretically all three of our groups can speak on this one channel. If you’re reading me, sound off.” The gruff voice of Soldier 76 said.

“We hear ye.” Torb said.

“We hear you.” Ana supplied on her end of the com.

“Good, now we’re reading unusual activity levels in the area around safe house Whiskey. The rescue team is about ten minutes from touch-down on the roof so all you need to do is…” Whatever Soldier 76 was going to say got cut off by the loud crack of gunfire on Ana’s end of the line and the sound of Arabic cursing.

“Ana! What is happening?” Genji demanded. He had stopped pacing and his shoulders were set in anger and frustration at his inability to act. Hanzo knew the feeling well.

“They have found us. I’m not sure how they figured it out, but they have a sniper firing from a roof down the street. We’re moving deeper into the safe house.”

“Stay down. The carrier is almost there.” Soldier 76 growled.

“Jesse! What are you doing?” Ana shouted. There was a muffled, angry reply that no one could quite make out and Hanzo scowled.

“Shit, Jack I need Gabe on the line right now. He’s the only one Jesse will listen to when he’s like this.” Ana said. There was worry tinging her voice.

“Gabe’s still in the med bay.” Soldier 76 replied.

“What’s going on?” Torbjörn asked. There was a burst of angry chatter on Ana’s end of the line and Hanzo sighed harshly.

“Give him the com.” Hanzo demanded. There was a moment of quiet and then a new voice came over the line.

“What?” McCree asked harshly.

“Jesse, what do you think you are doing?” Hanzo asked calmly. 

“I’m goin’ out ta fix this shit. There ain’t much I can do ri’ now but this is somethin’ I _can_ do.” McCree said. His voice was dark and low. Hanzo had never heard him like this before, but somehow it didn’t surprise him.

“Listen to me, you need to stay with them. Do you understand me? Ana cannot protect both Hana and Zenyatta on her own. We will be there soon but you _must_ stay with them.” There was a moment of angry silence. 

“Fine. Ya’ll better be here soon.” Jesse snapped.

“I will be there. I need you to promise me that you will be there as well.” Hanzo said.

“I’ll be here, honey bee.” Jesse said, much quieter and calmer than before.

“Brother, come here.” Genji said, looking out one of the windows.

“What is it?” Hanzo asked even as he went over to look out the window as well. Silently, Genji pointed down to the ground. There were figures in black swarming over the ground. If you didn’t know where to look, there would be no rhyme or reason to their maneuvers. If, however, you knew where the safe house was, then you knew where they were going.

“ _Damn_.” Hanzo cursed in Japanese. Genji hummed his agreement.

“Brother, do you remember when we were young and mother insisted that if we continued to jump out the window we would learn how to do it properly?” Genji asked slowly.

“I have not attempted it in many years, but yes.” Hanzo said, already rolling his shoulder and walking over to the drop door.

“Oi, what’re ye doin’?” Torbjörn asked suspiciously.

“Athena! Bring us as close to the ground as you can, please.” Genji called. There was a sudden dip in altitude, accompanied by the briefest sensation of falling before they evened out again.

“This is as low as I can bring the carrier without impeding the flight path.” Athena said.

“It is low enough. Slow down when we reach the next building.” Hanzo demanded as he handed Genji his bow and quiver.

“Two story building coming up in three…two…one.” Athena announced. Genji hit the button on the wall that lowered the drop door and sprinted out of it without hesitation, Hanzo on his heels.

The descent was quick, but it was enough for Hanzo to get his bearings and orient himself enough to hit the roof in a roll, spreading the impact through his entire body and jolting him uncomfortably instead of shattering any bones. Genji simply landed on his feet, knees buckling slightly under the force of the sudden stop. The carrier soared by on its way to the safe house and Genji handed over his brother’s weapons.

“Now, let us go get your omnic.”

“Let’s go get your cowboy.” The younger countered. They shared a sharp look that conveyed all that needed to be said and Genji leapt off the edge of the building to the ground as his brother took a running start before jumping to the next roof.

Their twin anger erupted when they encountered the first group of Vishkar agents. Genji gutted the first before any of the others noticed and another had an arrow through his throat. They both died painfully. The rest of the group was dispatched just as quickly, but many of them died slowly.

Dragons are not kind.

The Shimada brothers tore through every Vishkar agent in their way as they made for the safe house. The carrier had landed on the building by then and they could hear the rapid-fire shots of Torbjörn’s turret. Even with it up, there wasn’t much for it or the Swedish man to shoot. Hanzo and Genji were not gentle with those who had taken part in the injury of those closest to them and by the time their shadows passed there was only death where they had stood. 

It was, perhaps, ten minutes before Hanzo and Genji stood in front of the door to safe house Whiskey. It was off its hinges, blown into the house by what looked to be small explosive charges. They stepped through the door one after another and slowly looked around. There was a coffee table off to the right that had been smashed in half. The single, dirty couch had been flipped and riddled with bullets, like it had been used as a shield. There were bodies. Couch stuffing flew through the air as the brother moved further in. Then Hanzo raised a hand, his brother instantly coming to a stop.

“Do you hear that?” Hanzo asked. Genji cocked his head slightly.

“I hear crying. It is not Jesse or Zenyatta.” The sound was too muffled and quiet for Hanzo to make out much about the person making it and he really didn’t want to know how Genji knew it wasn’t Zenyatta or Jesse, he just hoped his brother was right.

They walked the length of the hall before coming to the first closed door. Genji raised a hand and knocked gently.

“Master?” He asked. 

“I ain’t openin’ this door ‘til I’m sure the man I’m speakin’ ta is Shimada Genji.” Came the immediate reply.

“Jesse, if you do not open this door I will break it down myself.” Hanzo snapped. There was a moment of silence.

“Well that’s sure as shit my man.” Jesse muttered. There was a click and Genji flung the door open, barging into the room instantly.

The small group had evidently taken refuge in the bathroom of the safe house. Hana was sitting in the tub with her knees pulled up to her chest, cheeks stained with tears. Ana was kneeling on the toilet with her gun pointed at the door. Zenyatta, who Genji immediately flew to, was sitting limp against one wall with his loose orbs cradled in his lap. Jesse was standing off to the side and turned away when Genji and Hanzo came in. 

“Master!” Genji cried. “Oh god, oh god. Torbjörn! I need you down here!”

“I’m doin’ vork right now.” The man replied angrily over the com. 

“Please! Zenyatta is dying!” Genji shouted. His voice reverberated slightly in the small space and Hanzo felt his own panic growing. Why wasn’t Jesse looking at him? Was Zenyatta going to be okay? He’d never really connected with the omnic, but Zenyatta meant the world to his brother and was a close friend with his boyfriend. 

“Fine, I’m coming.” Torbjörn grumbled. “Can omnics even die if they’re never alive?” The comment was pointedly ignored.

“Master, please be okay. I love you. Please don’t leave me. Not like this.” Genji whispered. Hanzo looked away. The raw emotion in Genji’s voice made him think that this was not something he was meant to see, not something that should be happening in a bathroom in the middle of a battle zone. His eyes slid to Jesse instinctively. He had his hat pulled low over his eyes and his shoulders were shaking ever so slightly.

“Jesse, come with me.” Hanzo demanded as he turned and walked out, not waiting to make sure Jesse followed. 

Hanzo passed Torbjörn in the hall as Hanzo was turning off his com and the small man shot him a glare as he shoved his way to the bathroom. Hanzo stopped when he reached the living room and turned to face Jesse as he came in as well.

“Darlin’, right now I ain’t really…” Jesse was cut off by Hanzo closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist.

“I was worried, you idiot.” Hanzo murmured into his chest, squeezing slightly. Jesse hissed and Hanzo went to let go immediately, but Jesse trapped his arms in place.

“Don’t move.” He said as he laid his forehead against the top of Hanzo’s head. “Just got burned a bit, is all.” Hanzo felt Hana’s pistol digging into his hip but said nothing as they continued to hug. Jesse’s clothes were covered in oil and blood, an odd combination that stung Hanzo’s nose.

“Are you okay?” Hanzo asked after a moment.

“Ya know I love ya, yea?” Jesse asked instead of answering. One of Hanzo’s hands came up slightly to touch just below Jesse’s left shoulder.

“Yes, I know.”

“Then I’m fine. I just need ta get outta here. I need ta get Zen and Hana outta here.” Hanzo nodded his understanding and turned his head to look down the hall when he heard footsteps.

“I’ve done tha best I can here. We need ta get moving so that I can vork on him with all of my tools.” Torb announced as he led the group back to the living room. Ana was leading Hana by the hand and Genji was carrying Zenyatta in his arms.

“Let us leave. We need to be getting back.” Genji said. Hanzo silently helped his younger brother carry Zenyatta up to the roof and get onto the carrier. The group silently and somberly got secured and Athena took off as soon as she could, setting them off toward Gibraltar.

Hanzo sat with his brother and Zenyatta, watching as Genji fussed and rearranged and fussed some more. Jesse was sitting with Hana and speaking to her in low tones that he couldn’t make out. Torb and Ana were simply sitting next to each other, each apparently lost in their own thoughts.

Hanzo found that he was looking forward to getting back to Gibraltar. He wanted Zenyatta to be okay. He wanted to know what was going on with Hana. He wanted to be alone with Jesse. He wanted…

He wanted to go _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one to pick out the reference to one of my other fics gets a tease of the next chapter if you have a tumblr


	16. Defenseless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I am /so sorry/ this took so long to come out. I've been completely swamped recently. I'm in the middle of finals week and I've been having some health problems but Boy Howdy did I try to pull it together for this chapter. Once again, sorry for the wait, but I hope it was worth it to get some insight into our favorite fucked up cowboy.
> 
> Warning for mentions of illegal activity and mild gore.

Zenyatta was going to be fine. 

That was what Torbjörn and Winston said after they spent five hours in Torbjörn’s workshop. 

“It took a lot of work and he’ll need to be very cautious for the next few days in case we missed something, but he’s good.” Winston said, voice tired.

“Thank you so much. Both of you, thank you.” Genji said sincerely before bowing deeply to both of them. Then he turned to Jesse, who had been waiting with him. “Jesse, would you like to come with me?”

“Nah, darlin’. Jus’ tell ‘im I’m glad he’s okay.” Jesse said with a weak smile. Genji smiled back, all relief and exhaustion.

“Thank you, I will.” He assured his friend before disappearing into the workshop. Jesse sighed and nodded to Torb and Winston as they passed him, but stayed in the rickety chair he and Genji had dragged into the hallway. 

Jesse was tired. Tired of being worried. Tired of avoiding the questions being directed at him. Tired of feeling guilty. Oh yes, the guilt had set in when the adrenaline began to fade away. He’d gotten to Hana too late. The poor girl was shaking in her boots and jumping at anything louder than a whisper. He knew the first signs of trauma.

“Where is Genji?” Hanzo asked, his footsteps barely audible as he walked down the hall toward Jesse.

“He’s in there with Zen. He pulled through.” Jesse said. Hanzo nodded and sat in the seat Genji had left empty. They were silent for a moment before Jesse sighed.

“What time’s it?” 

“The last I checked, it was near three in the morning.” Hanzo replied before his voice broke into a yawn.

“C’mon darlin’, there ain’t nothing more we can do here. Let’s go ta bed.” Jesse said as he stood, holding out an unnecessary hand to Hanzo. He took it and allowed Jesse to pull him to his feet. He didn’t let go as they started walking.

“Jesse, I need you to speak.” Hanzo said after a moment.

“’Bout what, honeybee?” Jesse asked. Hanzo was silent for a few moments, trying to sort through all of his thoughts.

“What happened?” He finally settled on. Jesse’s hand tightened ever so slightly.

“I did what I had ta.” Jesse said. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Hanzo.

“I did not say otherwise.” Hanzo said carefully. Jesse sighed and rubbed his other hand down his face before breaking into a yawn.

“I know. Sorry sweetheart, I jus’…I ain’t feelin’ myself righ’ now.”

“Let us go to bed, we can discuss it in the morning.” Hanzo told him, a note of finality in his voice. Jesse nodded and they fell back into silence as they walked to Jesse’s room.

They stripped unceremoniously and Hanzo borrowed a pair of Jesse’s sweatpants, pooling at his ankles and loose at the waist. Jesse just changed into new boxers and collapsed on top of the covers. Hanzo sighed at him.

“You will catch a cold like that.” He said, tugging the covers out from under Jesse and laying them on top of him. Jesse mumbled something incoherent and rolled onto his side. Hanzo frowned at the sight for a moment before flipping out the light and quickly made his way to the bed. He pressed right up against Jesse’s back in the bed only meant for one person. Jesse was already asleep.

“You fool of a man.” Hanzo whispered with no small amount of exasperation. What had happened between when Jesse left and Hanzo arrived? Why hadn’t Hanzo seen Hana yet? Why had Ana seemed so scared about what Jesse was going to do?

All questions for a later time, Hanzo decided. After that it didn’t take as long as he thought it would for sleep to come for him.

~~~~~

Jesse was in the Deadlock hideout, sitting in his old ratty armchair by a munitions crate. He furrowed his brow at the gun in his lap. His hands were dark and missing several scars, but they were definitely his. Both of them flesh and bone.

“What in tarnation?” He muttered.

“Jesse! Get yer goddamn head outta yer ass and load up! Jesus, yer slower ‘an a fuckin’ slug in molasses.” A woman snapped from Jesse’s left. His eyes widened and he surged to his feet.

“Yes, ma’am!” He said with rapid nods, slamming bullets into his gun and following the woman, Mary Jo, as she stomped her way toward the entrance.

“What’s goin’ on?” Jesse asked her, stumbling along in her wake in an attempt to keep up. Her combat boots thudded against the cement with deep _thumps_ and Jesse could hear shouting. Familiar voices, names being yelled, instructions, curses, it sounded like the entire gang was in the base with them but the only person Jesse could see was Mary Jo.

“Those goddamn Overwatch bastards caught up ta us.” Mary Jo hissed unhappily. She dropped her cigarette and stomped it out, leaving a black smear and crumpled butt on the cement.

“Them bitches ain’t got nothin’ on us. What the fuck’re they here for?” Jesse asked with a scowl. Mary Jo frowned, not laughing like she usually would have.

“Illegal arms dealing, I think. The police caught Liz and Annabelle on their way to the border, so it might be drug charges if they found the stash.” Mary Jo told him.

“It’s alright, we’ll jus’ bust ‘em out again after we deal with these fucks.” Jesse said with a shrug. There was a scream, followed by the sound of rapid gunfire. Jesse whipped around and his eyes scanned the area quickly. Blood shot out of the air and splatter against Jesse’s chair as another scream tore through the air.

“Fuck! Wesley!” Mary Jo yelled. She grabbed Jesse and shoved him to the ground before taking a step so she had one foot in front of him and one behind, firing from her hip at people Jesse couldn’t see.

“Mary Jo, get the fuck outta here!” Jesse shouted, almost daring to push her off of him. Almost. She twisted in place unnaturally and she switched her gun to her right hand without missing a beat.

“Shit.” She muttered. There was blood dripping down the front of her shirt, marring the words ARIZONA STATE. Some of it fell onto Jesse’s torn, dirt-stained jeans.

“Hah, got ya.” Mary Jo muttered. Her head whipped to the left and she fired off three more shots before she screamed, collapsing on top of Jesse.

“Fuck, ya alright?” Jesse asked, rolling her off of him and glancing around. All he could see was smoke and blood. There were screams, god were there screams, but Jesse couldn’t see who they were from. He could only hope it was the Overwatch heifers and not the gang.

“Jess, they got me in my fuckin’ gut.” Mary Jo snarled. She was pressing her good hand to the wound, but blood was seeping through at an alarming rate.

“Hold on, hold on.” Jesse muttered. He stood up but remained hunched over as he holstered Peacekeeper and slid his hands up under her armpits, dragging her off to a side room and slamming the door shut on the chaos in the main area.

“Take my gun and get out the back.” Mary Jo demanded, no less bossy with the hole in her stomach.

“Out the back. Got it.” Jesse said as he peered over the lip of the wide window. He didn’t see much, just a lot more blood. “Let’s go, boss.” He grabbed her under the arms again and started pulling her to the desk, underneath which there was a hidden vent they’d made just for that sort of situation.

“You dumb fucker, I ain’t makin’ it!” Mary Jo snapped under her breath.

“Boss, I ain’t meanin’ no disrespect but can ya please shut the fuck up for two goddamn seconds so I can get us outta here?” Jesse growled. Mary Jo scowled, but shut up. Jesse unhooked the vent cover and slipped in feet first, pulling Mary Jo in after him by her ankles.

“Close that there cover.” Jesse whispered as he continued to wiggle his way deeper into the escape vent.

“Yer gettin’ mighty bossy, kid. If I wasn’t gutted like a hog I’d smack ya upside the head.” Mary Jo groused under her breath. Despite her bitching, the sound of the grate sliding back into place followed her words.

“I’ll let ya hit me all ya want once we’re outta here.” Jesse assured her. 

It took them several long minutes to reach the end of the escape vent and by the end of it Mary Jo was unnaturally quiet. She hadn’t barked any orders or curses at Jesse since he accidentally pulled her too hard and that had been a while ago. He was worried.

Jesse dragged them both out of the end of the vent and into a little propane store that had long been out of business. In the dim light he could see that Mary Jo wasn’t in good shape at all. She was pale and for a single moment Jesse thought he’d been pulling a corpse before he noticed her breathing. She was breathing shallowly, but he’d seen worse. Admittedly the ‘worse’ he’d seen usually ended up with them six feet under but he wasn’t going to worry about that.

There were shouts. It sounded like commands being snapped off to minions. That was a sound Jesse was very familiar with, and at the moment it made him very scared.

“Shit, boss I need ya ta tell me what ta do here. I’m shootin’ blind.” Jesse hissed. There was no response. “Goddammit, Mary Jo ya fuckin’ heifer get yer ass up.” He was getting desperate. The voices were getting closer. How had they known where they were? Did they know about the tunnel? Did someone rat them out?

Jesse took out his gun and pointed it at the door. His breathing was shaky with adrenaline but his aim was straight. ‘Keep a cool head’, Mary Jo always told him. So he was keeping it. The door shuddered as something crashed into it from the other side. Jesse flinched and gripped his gun a bit tighter, bringing up his other hand to hold it steady. The door shuddered again and this time it buckled under the force of whatever was on the other side, lifting clear up off its hinges and crashing to the ground a few feet from Mary Jo and Jesse, sending up a huge plume of dust that made Jesse’s eyes water. A man stepped in and all Jesse heard for a moment was the slow clink of spurs. 

Clink. Clink. Clink.

“Thought I’d find ya here. Now let’s end this.” The man said. There was already blood on the red serape around his shoulders and his dusty old cowboy boots. His arm gleamed in the low light and the skull carved into it seemed to grin at Jesse as the man pulled back the hammer on Peacekeeper, leveled it at Jesse’s head, and…

Pain.

~~~~~

“Jesse! Jesse!” Someone was shouting. Jesse surged up into a sitting position- when had he been lying down?- and reached for the gun he always kept on the nightstand.

“Jesse, stop!” The voice demanded. Jesse did stop, flesh fingers hovering over the weapon as a metal hand reached out slowly in the dark.

“Hanzo?” He asked when his fingers brushed against the shorter man.

“Yes, what is going on?” He asked, sounding confused and a little bit scared. Scared. Hanzo was scared of Jesse.

“Oh sweet Jesus, baby I’m so sorry.” He muttered. His stomach clenched tightly when there was no immediate response and he threw the covers off, dashing for the bathroom and collapsing in front of the toilet to vomit up everything inside of him. A moment later there were rough hands on his back, rubbing soothing circles into his skin as he heaved.

“Hush. You are alright. Calm down.” Hanzo said softly. After a few moments the retching subsided and Jesse buried his face in the crook of his arm, sobbing.

“Jesse, you must tell me what is wrong.” Hanzo said firmly as his calloused hands continued their motions.

“God, Hanzo. I’m a fucking monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ain't over yet.


	17. Bloodless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll I just wanted to write some fluff. There are really important bits of information in here, though, so it's not just a filler chapter.

Hanzo and Jesse retreated to the kitchen after Jesse brushed his teeth three times with the slow speed of a man avoiding something. Hanzo watched the entire process from the bathroom door, arms crossed and face carefully blank.

Hanzo made tea in silence and filled two mugs, which he set on the table. He sat across from Jesse and slowly sipped at his tea. Jesse simply stared into his mug bleakly, not saying anything.

“Will you speak to me?” Hanzo asked after several long minutes. Jesse nodded and opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it.

“Ya ever done somethin’ ya regret?” Jesse asked after a second. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“You have seen Genji.” Hanzo said. He didn’t need to say anything else.

“Yea, reckon I have.” Jesse murmured, pausing for a moment before continuing. “I ever tell ya ‘bout Blackwatch?”

“No.”

“Ya know anything about it?”

“Only that it is the source of your odd relationship with Reyes and that it was…more than slightly morally ambiguous.” Hanzo said slowly, taking a sip from his mug and peering at Jesse as subtly as possible.

“Didja know I’m in the system as being thirty eight years old? It’s cause I joined when I was seventeen but they put me in as eighteen in order ta make it legal.” Jesse explained, taking a long drink of his tea and eying the mug suspiciously. “What is this, anyway?”

“Chai. Do you not like it?”

“I like it fine, jus’ wasn’t expectin’ it.” He was silent for a moment before sighing and continuing. “Honeybee, I ain’t a good man. I ain’t done many good things in my life. I killed a lot o’ people. Still do, I s’pose, just don’t do it in quite the same way.”

“I do not understand.” Hanzo admitted, brow furrowing. He wrapped his hands around his mug and shivered slightly. Jesse had put on sleep pants before they left his room, but that left both of them topless and the base was chilly that early in the morning.

“The nightmare. It was about me. Back when I was in Blackwatch. We used ta bust up gangs, ya know? Gangs jus’ like Deadlock. Back then I didn’t think too hard ‘bout it, but the older I got the more I appreciated that if Gabe hadn’t been on the mission to break up Deadlock I’d be dead. I’d’ve had a hole blown straight through my skull at seventeen.” Jesse says, miming a gun to his head before letting his hand fall back to the table. “Then…then I started thinkin’ ‘bout all the people I’ve killed on those missions. It could’ve been me, ya know? I’ve been on both sides of a bust and I’ve never been the person savin’ other people. I was the gunslinger. That’s all I’ve ever been. All I’ll ever be, I reckon.” Jesse concluded.

Several moments of silence followed and Jesse looked up at Hanzo curiously. Hanzo just stared at him. Jesse rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously.

“Could ya say somethin’ darlin’?”

“You truly believe that you are a bad person?” Hanzo asked incredulously, brow furrowed and lips thin. Jesse gave a self-depreciating smile.

“I sure as shit ain’t no hero.” Hanzo stared at him for a moment longer before sighing and setting his mug down on the table.

“Honeybee?” Jesse questioned as Hanzo stood and walked around the table to kneel in front of Jesse. He took each of Jesse’s hands in his own and looked up at him meaningfully.

“Jesse McCree. If you listen to nothing else I say, hear this. You are one of the best men I have ever had the privilege of meeting. Just yesterday you risked your own life in an unknown situation to rescue your friends. Not only that, you went back a second time to retrieve Hana. You have saved my own life more times than I would like to admit, and even when it has pained you to do so, you have always worked for the better good. Do you truly think I do not know of you stopping the ramen shop robbery in my own home town? Or the train hijacking in America? You are a brave, kind, loving man. The next time you have these thoughts, I would like you to remember that.” Hanzo finished. Jesse’s eyes softened and he let go of one of Hanzo’s hands to cup his face.

“God, honey. What did I do ta deserve you?” Jesse whispered.

“I just told you, fool.” Hanzo said with a fond smile.

“Hey, babe?” Jesse asked as he gently tugged Hanzo to his feet without standing up himself.

“Hm?” Hanzo asked.

“Do ya wanna go out with me?” Hanzo laughed at the question and sat on Jesse’s lap, much to his obvious delight.

“Jesse, we are already dating.” Hanzo reminded him. Jesse squinted at him with amusement.

“I didn’t mean that an’ ya know it. I’ve got the next few days off, so on a day ya don’t gotta go on a mission or nothin’ would ya like ta go down ta the town with me? We ain’t had a chance ta go on a real date yet, and I intend on treatin’ ya right.” Jesse said as he kissed Hanzo’s cheek. Hanzo smiled contentedly and hummed lightly at the welcome attention.

“Oh, morning guys. I didn’t think you’d be up for a long time, with how late you came back.” Lúcio said before yawning as he came in to get to the kitchen. Hanzo practically flew out of Jesse’s lap and Jesse laughed loudly.

“I couldn’t sleep, and ya know how sweet my honey is, he just had ta stay up with me.” Jesse lied easily. Lúcio snorted in a way that said he was calling bullshit. He set about making a pot of coffee and glanced at Hanzo, who was very flustered, with an accusatory look.

“I asked _someone_ to tell Jesse I was looking for him a while ago, and that never happened.” He said evenly but with purpose.

“Ah, I apologize for that. We became very busy very suddenly and your request slipped my mind.” Hanzo started as his blush from being walked in on began to die down.

“Hey, it’s no big deal, man. It’s done now, anyway. You guys can come check it out after breakfast if you want. It’s my turn to cook but I should be done in like, an hour.” Lúcio informed the pair as he opened the fridge and immediately shuddered. “Man, crop tops seem like such a good idea when it’s hot.” He muttered under his breath. 

“Wait, what’s done?” Jesse asked curiously. Hanzo went and sat back down in his seat, sipping at his lukewarm tea with a cringe.

“The music video, man. The one your com footage was getting used for?” Lúcio reminded him, cracking eggs into a pan and chucking the shells into the bin twenty feet away. He missed one shot and grumbled as he went to pick it up and toss it from a much closer distance. 

“My com got destroyed, I thought you wouldn’t be able to use any of that footage.” Jesse said. He picked up his half-full mug of tea and held out his hand for Hanzo’s. It was handed over without complaint. Neither of them wanted cool tea.

“Nah, man. It all got sent to Athena as it was getting shot, so she had all the backup files I needed. Right up until it got broken, anyway.” Lúcio told him. Jesse dumped the tea out and began washing the mugs by hand as he listened.

“I do not understand, what music video?” Hanzo asked, propping his head up with one hand, elbow on the table. He looked so relaxed. Jesse smiled fondly and then cursed, wrenching a hand back after his little daydream got him burned by the hot water.

“Oh, check this out, so like why do people not support us? Why do people still think Vishkar is a good corporation? Why is Overwatch still outlawed despite what we do?” Lúcio asked, voice getting more and more excited the longer he went on.

“People are secure in their doubts. They are happy as long as there is someone to blame for the things they see as having gone wrong in their lives.” Hanzo stated matter-of-factly from his seat at the dining table. Lúcio glanced at him before going back to the stove. There were two pans on it now, and he was moving his attention between them sporadically. 

“Sure, but what would push them out of that mindset? Like, what could we do to show the world that we’re not just playing cops and robbers?” He paused for a moment and whirled around, pointing a red spatula at Hanzo with such fervor that a bit of food flew off the end. He didn’t notice. “We show them what would happen without us. I’ve got footage from the uprising in Brazil and from a bunch of the missions we’ve gone on. I’ve had this idea since Vishkar started invading my home town and I’ve been collecting videos ever since. Jack even gave me permission to use old footage from Overwatch’s heyday.”

“Hey, that’s great. I didn’t hear ‘bout that part.” Jesse said happily as he snagged a towel from a nearby drawer and dried the mugs.

“It took me forever to edit all together, but it’s done. I want to show it to you guys first and see what you think, then I’ll show the others and then if it still looks good I’ll release it.” Lúcio said.

“You have ambitious goals. Unrealistic, some would say.” Hanzo said without inflection. Lúcio paused all movement for a moment before going back to cooking.

“Oh.” He said. Jesse glanced at Hanzo in confusion and the Shimada pointedly ignored him.

“I admire you for it. Many would have given up long before this point. I am glad that you have reached success and I am proud of your accomplishment.” Hanzo continued. Jesse and Lúcio both turned fully to look at him silently.

“What?” Hanzo asked after a moment.

“Man, can I hug you?” Lúcio asked.

“I suppose?”

“Jesse, watch my eggs.” Lúcio demanded as he set his spatula down and walked around the island in the kitchen to make his way to the dining table. Hanzo stood up just in time for the musician to wrap his arms around Hanzo’s middle and squeeze tightly. Hanzo awkwardly hugged him back, but it was odd for a man who hadn’t been exposed to casual touches for nearly his entire life to suddenly be embracing a young man who was almost a full six inches shorter than himself.

“Man, no one’s said they’re proud of me since my moms were saying bye as I got on the plane over here.” Lúcio said, his voice muffled by the way that the side of his face was pressed into Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo felt himself soften and he let one hand drift up to lightly hold the back of Lúcio’s head for a moment in the same way he would do to Genji when they were young.

“Since then you have done many good things. I am sure they are still proud of you.” Hanzo told him quietly. It did not seem right to say such a thing with a normal voice.

“I hope so. I’m going to see them next month when it’s my turn for leave and it’ll be the first time since I joined Overwatch. I really hope they think I made the right choice.” Hanzo pulled away and looked at Lúcio seriously.

“Do you believe in what you do?” He asked.

“Of course.” Lúcio snorted.

“Then what they say cannot deter you. Their support is most welcome, yes. But what if they did not approve? You would not suddenly leave us and go back home, would you?”

“No! Man, what we’re doing is too important for people to just get up and leave.” 

“That is all you need to know. Once you are secure in your own beliefs, nothing can stop you. The support of both of your mothers would be an immeasurable relief, but it is not the definition of your path. If my parents could see me they would most likely try to drag me back to Japan and the rest of the clan.” Hanzo added with one of his rare, soft smiles. Lúcio beamed at him and gave him one last quick hug before making his way back to the kitchen, speaking all the while.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing you’ve got us. Cause we’re your new family, man, and you couldn’t get rid of us if you tried. Even if we walk in on you in Jesse's lap sometimes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not every family needs blood, my friends.


	18. Flightless

Breakfast was not a quick affair, though that was not unusual with Overwatch. Hanzo and Jesse sat next to each other and held hands on Jesse’s thigh as they ate. Lúcio sat across from them after happily setting out plates of food and letting everyone dig in. Afterwards, Reinhardt volunteered to do the dishes. Lúcio happily accepted the offer before grabbing Hanzo by the wrist and dragging both him and Jess off to his studio.

~~~~~

“Okay, okay. So this isn’t the final product, but it’s pretty damn close. If you see something during the video that you think I should change tell me.” Lúcio said. He let his finger hover over the screen for a minute before setting his hand back in his lap, wheeling in his chair to look up at the pair.

“This might be too much. I mean, what if the others see this and are mad at me?” Lúcio asked suddenly. Hanzo raised an eyebrow.

“Do you remember what we spoke of earlier?” He asked. Lúcio wilted slightly.

“I’ve just never been this nervous before.” He admitted.

“Nothin’ ya’ve done has ever meant this much ta ya.” Jesse said gently. The young musician stared at them both for a moment before taking a deep breath and whirling around, tapping the screen.

It was dark for a moment before color began fading in. The video was from the view of someone running. It was Jack, based on the large gun he was holding and the audibly deep, heavy breaths he was taking as he sprinted. He turned a corner and the carrier was visible, Tracer standing at the entrance and waving to him frantically. He ran faster, if that was possible, as the carrier began to lift up. He ran as hard as he could and you could hear Tracer shouting for him to hurry over the sound of the carrier engine. The carrier was in the air but as Jack neared it he jumped, throwing his gun inside and grabbing the edge with one hand, the other flung up to grasp at something to pull him up. He was dragged inside by unseen people and he looked down in time to see people swarming the area that they had just been in. Slow music began as they watched, from Jack’s point of view, as the carrier door closed. 

Jesse swore he heard a sob.

_He’d trade his guns for love, but he’s caught in the crossfire._

The video cut to one from Pharah’s com as she rocketed through the air. She was moving constantly, firing her rocket intermittently though the sound of it must have been edited out.

_And he keeps wakin' up, but it's not to the sound of birds._

She suddenly whipped her head to the left and flung out a hand. Suddenly Mercy was flying through the air to her, with her own hand outstretched and a look of near panic on her face.

_The tyranny, the violent streets, deprived of all that we're blessed with._

Their hands closed around each other and Pharah pulled Mercy up against her before rocketing off again, in a different direction.

_And we can’t get enough, no._

Mercy’s wings flared, gold light falling across everything in sight, and there was a desperate, almost hysterical cry of ‘heroes never die!’ as golden light blinded the feed.

_Heaven if you sent us down, so we could build a playground,_

The video had changed when the gold faded. Ana was looking down her scope, watching a young Gabe and Jack walk toward each other and embrace in the middle of the remains of a battlefield. 

_,for the sinners to play as saints, you'd be so proud of what we've made._  
The scope was lowered and it revealed another feed of Reaper and Soldier 76 punching each other bloody.

_I hope you got some beds around, cause you’re the only refuge now,_

Someone was looking down at Soldier 76 lying in the dirt unconscious. They hesitated, looked around, and then bent down to press the panic button on the com his ear with a fingered covered with a clawed glove.

_, for every mother, every child, every brother, that’s caught in the crossfire._

The person walked away, but waited long enough to watch people arrive and carry the soldier away.

~~~~~

The song continued and showed footage of the entire team. There was one long video that flickered between a beautiful town and a ruin that was obviously its remains. They watched as Widowmaker grabbed Symmetra and grappled away from an encroaching omnic patrol. Genji leapt in front of Zenyatta and his blade _blurred_ with the speed he used to deflect bullets. Winston used his shield to block a group of civilians from an incendiary blast that covered the entire bubble with ferocious flames. Mercy wheeled about helplessly in the middle of a ruin, looking for survivors. D.Va ejected from her mech, watching as it crumpled in on itself and blared warning of its impending explosion. Roadhog flinched away from a building collapse. Sombra was trapped in a corner and went invisible, slipping right by the people pursuing her. Lúcio and several accomplices were at a protest with many disgruntled looking Vishkar agents standing around trying to get them to disperse. There was even a shot of Hanzo and Jesse being pulled from the rubble they had been trapped in.

Overall the music video was touching, tragic, and no less than a little shocking. Neither Jesse nor Hanzo had been aware of half of the things they’d been shown. Lúcio was staring at both of them expectantly and the longer the silence dragged on the more fidgety he became.

“Yo, guys, I’d really appreciate it if you said something.” Lúcio said with a nervous little laugh. Hanzo looked at him impassively for several moments before resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Lúcio, you did very well.” He said with a small smile.

“Damn, ya’ll see that one where I was standin’ over Lena? I look good as hell.” Jesse said with a low whistle. Hanzo gave him a dry look and Jesse shrugged. 

“Ya did good, kid.”

“Man, I’m glad you guys think so. I guess I’ll show the others, too. Then I’ll see if I need to change it or not.” Lúcio said, kicking his feet up on the desk and lacing his hands behind his head.

“They’ll love it. Ain’t no two ways ‘bout it.” Jesse assured him happily. Lúcio beamed so wide and hard that Hanzo almost thought his face would split.

“Do you really think so? I mean, obviously I’m great but…”

“Lúcio, I’m sorry to interrupt. Doctor Zeigler has asked for your assistance in the med bay.” Athena said, cutting out whatever Lúcio had been preparing to say.

“That’s okay, it’s no big deal. Did she say what was going on? Is everyone okay?” The musician asked as he rose to his feet. There hadn’t been anyone coming back from a mission that day, so it could only be a minor issue. Most likely, Junkrat had broken his prosthetic again.

“I’m not sure. Doctor Zeigler has not told me much, only that she requires your assistance with Hana.” Lúcio froze and he paled ever so slightly.

“Yo I’m sorry guys but I gotta go.” He said, voice small.  
“I’m comin’ with ya.” Jesse said firmly. Lúcio nodded, but looked shaky.

“Let us go. We will not leave them waiting.” Hanzo announced. He rested one hand on the back of Lúcio’s neck and let the other twine together with Jesse’s as he led them out of the room and down the hall.

~~~~~

Hana was not okay. When the three of them arrived in the med bay none of them could see her, but they could hear her sobbing loudly. Angela hurried over to the trio as soon as Hanzo pulled them in and started speaking rapidly.

“Lúcio, she’s been asking for you. She won’t tell me what’s wrong and I don’t know what to do.” Angela said. Her hair was sticking out from her ponytail at odd angles and she had lines around her mouth, betraying her worry.

“Move.” Angela’s concern was all Lúcio needed to spur him on and he shoved past all of them to quickly make his way to the sectioned off portion of the med bay.

“Angie, tell me straight, what’s goin on?” Jesse asked her seriously. She sighed and rubbed a hand down her face.

“Jesse, she is traumatized. I don’t know what I can do for her, I may need to call in a colleague.” She admitted.

“Will she be okay?” Hanzo asked when he realized that Jesse was clenching his jaw so tightly there was no possibility of him speaking.

“I don’t know. There are still some things I need to look into but…I don’t know.” She looked at Jesse sadly and opened her mouth to add something before closing it again, walking away quickly. Hanzo gently directed Jesse to the waiting area and sat them both down in the stiff-backed chairs.

They were quiet for several minutes, the vague sound of voices filling the air. Jesse was gripping Hanzo’s hand so hard that it was almost painful, but he wasn’t about to tell him to let go.

“Tell me what you are thinking.” Hanzo finally said, disturbed by the silence of a man who would normally never stop talking. Jesse’s jaw flexed.

“This is my fault.” Jesse said. Hanzo frowned.

“I do not understand.”

“I didn’t get there in time. If I’d gone with ‘em in the first place or if I’d left a bit sooner, if I’d gotten her out with Ana and Zenyatta maybe this wouldn’t o’ happened.” Hanzo rested his head on Jesse’s shoulder and thought for a moment about what he was going to say before responding.

“I have had many instances in my life where I have blamed myself for such things. It has taken me a long time in order to understand that some things are out of our control. Some things, while tragic, could not have been prevented. You got her out. That is what we must focus on.” Hanzo said in the end.

“How do we know what we can blame ourselves for, though? How do we know what we could o’ stopped?”

“We do not. That is part of living.” He paused for a moment before squeezing Jesse’s hand slightly. “Jesse, I know I have never _said_ this before, but I love you. I love who you are, and you would not be the man I love if you had not gone through a few unfortunate things. We must look at this as Hana becoming a stronger woman. As her becoming who she is meant to be.”

“Ya know, ya make me feel mighty dumb sometimes.” Jesse said with a thin laugh. Hanzo smiled and elbowed Jesse lightly.

“I am trying to be serious.”

“I know. I love ya, ya know.” Jesse said.

“I know.” Hanzo replied. They were quiet again and then there was a muffled shout that quickly quieted.

“Ya think they need some help?” Jesse asked. Hanzo hummed for a moment.

“We should give them time to themselves. I must ask, are they…together?” Hanzo asked slowly. Jesse laughed hard enough for his entire body to shake and Hanzo sat up with a disgruntled scowl.

“What?” He demanded.

“Nothin’, it’s just funny ta me. They ain’t datin’ or nothin’, they’re just real close. Like me an’ yer brother.”

“But they have only met since the recall?”

“Yup. Fastest friends I’ve ever seen.” They broke off and looked up at the same time as Lúcio came back out, looking ten years older than he did when he first stepped into the med bay.

“What’s goin’ on? She alright?” Jesse asked, concern lacing his voice. Hanzo could see that Lúcio was trying to stay cool, but it wasn’t working terribly well.

“I don’t know, man. It isn’t good.”

“You must tell us what is going on.” Hanzo pushed. Lúcio winced and looked at Jesse almost pleadingly.

“Her…her tattoo. It’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll remember that note from a few chapters ago? Yea.
> 
> The song is Crossfire by Stephen, I really recommend listening to it or watching some AMVs with it, I don't do it justice!


	19. Faultless

Jesse felt his heart sink and he nodded solemnly.

“’Spected as much. I’ll just take my leave and let ya’ll talk ta her.” He said, started to stand.

“What are you taking about, man?” Lúcio asked, clearly confused. “She lost _her_ tattoo.” Jesse slowly sat back down.

“Oh.” He said, realization dawning. Hanzo’s eyebrows drew together.

“Why would she lose her own tattoo?” He asked.

“It’s not my place to say.” Lúcio told them with a deep sigh. “But she’s really upset.”

“Ya think she’d mind if I dropped by?” Jesse asked. Lúcio rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“I don’t know, man. I don’t know what she wants. I’ve never dealt with this sort of thing before.” He admitted.

“I have.” Jesse said softly. Hanzo turned slightly and looked at him, brow furrowed, but said nothing. Jesse knew he was too much of a private person to ask about it just then, but Jesse also knew they would be having a talk later. At the moment, however, he was thinking about Hana.

“Darlin’, I’ll see ya in a bit.” Jesse said as he stood. Hanzo nodded and stood as well. He looked like he wanted to say something important but after a moment he settled for,

“I will see you soon. Tell Miss Song that she has my deepest sympathies.” Jesse smiled weakly at him.

“Will do.” He said before picking his way through the med bay to the one bed in the very back that was separated from the rest of the room with a paper partition. 

Jesse hesitated a moment before clearing his throat and rapping his knuckles against the metal pole holding the paper curtain up.

“Hey ya sweetie. Mind if I come in?” There was a soft grunt that couldn’t be interpreted as a yes or a no and Jesse let himself in. Hana was sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her face, arms wrapped around her shins and loosely griping each other. She looked up at Jesse blankly with red-rimmed eyes as he sat on the bed in front of her. Jesse felt a bit of him break.

“Oh, honey.” Jesse said.

“Don’t look at me like that.” She mumbled, too dejected to sound angry. “I’m not going to cry. I don’t think I can anymore.” Jesse smiled a bit at that, thankful for the indication that Hana was still Hana.

“Who said anythin’ ‘bout cryin’?” He joked before growing serious a second later. “I heard ya lost somethin’.” He said softly. Hana flinched and looked away. Jesse noticed that while she was wearing one of her favorite videogame tee shirts and a pair of basketball shorts obviously borrowed from Lúcio, she wasn’t wearing shoes or socks.

They were silent for a few moments before Hana extended her left foot, letting it rest in Jesse’s lap.

“I’ve already looked all over it. My tattoo’s gone.” She muttered, still not looking at him. Jesse hummed lightly and picked up her foot, examining the top, bottom, and sides closely.

“I don’t know what you’re looking for, I told you-AH!” She broke off her complaint with laughter and ripped her foot out of Jesse’s hands, nearly kicking him in the face in the process.

“Whoa there!” He laughed as she glared at him incredulously.

“What the hell?” She demanded.

“I was just makin’ sure ya ain’t lost yer foot er nothin’. The way everybody’s talkin’ makes it sound like ya died.” He said with an easy grin. She scowled at him.

“I. Lost. My. Tattoo.” She said slowly, like she was speaking to an idiot. She was finally getting angry and losing the look of sadness that had been building up behind her eyes. He shrugged.

“I lost mine for damn near five years. I’ve got a new one now. It ain’t the same, but I ain’t the same person.” Jesse said. He bent over and rolled up his right pant leg enough that Hana could see the tattoo just above his knee. It was a dull set of old-school bronze scales. The kind that hadn’t actually been used in thousands of years but somehow everyone recognized.

“It used ta be a skull.” He explained to her as she peered at it. “I lost it two years after I joined Deadlock. I don’t think ya wanna know why I lost it, so I won’t say. But I got it back three years after Gabe picked my ass up and kicked me back inta shape. Lost my skull when I was fifteen, got the scales when I was twenty. That’s five whole years where I hated myself so bad I didn’t care if I lived or die. Pure dumb luck that Gabe loved me enough fer both o’ us.”

“What does it mean?” Hana asked, one finger just lightly grazing the tattoo.

“Reckon they’re the scales o’ justice. I like ta think I got ‘em cause I’m genuinely doin’ good now. Not just with Overwatch and all, but with myself and other people. I done right by myself and I done right by the people I care about. I don’t think o’ myself as a badass or just as a gunslinger no more, I think o’ myself as someone that just wants justice.”

“Do you really think it’s that simple?” Hana asked sincerely.

“I don’t think it’s simple at all. Lovin’ yerself ain’t a simple manner and neither’s figurin’ out who ya are. I was lucky ta have someone that helped me when I needed it, and I reckon ya need the same thing. So, until ya learn ta love whoever ya are, I’ll love ya enough fer both o’ us.” Jesse told her confidently. Her chin quivered and after a moment she launched herself at Jesse, hugging him tightly.

“I thought ya said ya ain’t got no tears left.” Jesse laughed softly, rubbing her back as she buried her face in his neck.

“This doesn’t count.” She mumbled.

“Alright, fair enough.” He said, hugging her a bit tighter.

~~~~~

Jesse and Hana were soon joined by Genji and Zenyatta, who brought food with them. They all crowded together on the little bed and tried to bring Hana out of her bad mood. It was almost easy after Genji produced an old handheld gaming system. Jesse, Genji, and Zenyatta all watched and made appropriate reactionary noises as they watched over Hana’s shoulder while she played some sort of platforming game.

“Ah, perhaps you should try going along the lower path. I have a feeling that once you get past the initial enemy it will become easier.” Zenyatta suggested when Hana got frustrated at a particular point. She narrowed her eyes slightly and backtracked a bit, her little character dropping down and moving forward again.

“Damn.” Hana said, sounding impressed. “How did you see that?”

“It was but a guess.” Zenyatta admitted with a laugh. Hana scowled and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

“I thought you knew what you were talking about.” She groused.

“As long as it worked out, right?” Jesse laughed. Genji shook his head as though disappointed, but he didn’t move his feet from Jesse’s lap.

“Speaking of working out…” Genji said with a tone that Jesse knew all too well.

“Oh no.” Jesse said as he looked to Zenyatta for help. The omnic shrugged.

“I heard someone making date plans.” Genji continued. Jesse groaned. Hana gasped and even Zenyatta leaned forward slightly in interest.

“Really? Oh my gosh, why didn’t you tell me? I can help!” Hana exclaimed, tossing the game system on the table by the bed as she suddenly found something more interesting to focus on.

“We ain’t makin’ no plans. Just said we should go on a date.” Jesse grumbled unhappily.

“Inaction is the greatest source of unhappiness.” Zenyatta told him with a small nod. 

“I didn’t say I wasn’t _gonna_ make plans with ‘im.” Jesse said.

“Here, give me your phone.” Genji said, holding out one hand expectantly.

“Why am I friends with y’all?” Jesse asked no one in particular even as he handed over the device. Genji ignored him as he unlocked Jesse’s phone – Jesse still used his old Blackwatch password, that couldn’t be safe – and opened the message chat. He then looked back up at Jesse, incredulity shown through the way he held himself.

“Jesse,” He said. “, my dear friend. You text me more than you text your boyfriend. In fact, you have texted him a grand total of zero times.” Genji said almost accusatorily.

“We just talk in person. We ain’t got a whole lot o’ reason ta message each other.” Jesse said defensively.

“We will fix that.” Genji decided, tapping on Jesse’s phone quickly.

“Oh! Let me see!” Hana said, throwing herself across Zenyatta’s lap on her stomach so she could see what Genji was doing. Zenyatta absently rested a hand on her back as he watched the screen as well and Jesse sighed heavily.

“What are y’all doin’?” He asked.

“Asking my brother when he is free.” Genji explained.

“He says that he is available this entire week, but doesn’t know if he will be on next week’s mission or not.” Zenyatta told Jesse, excitement clear in his voice.

“Oh man, you should take him to this one French restaurant in town. I don’t know the name, but Satya and Widowmaker go there, like, all the time. You could ask them where it is.” Hana suggested.

“Hold on, he’s typing again.” Genji interrupted.

“He said ‘I have already made a reservation for two days from now at Le Chantecler. Seven in the evening. I trust you are free.’ You may not have been making plans, but he has.” Zenyatta chuckled.

“Tell him…”

“I have told him that of course you are free. You look forward to the date and you will meet him in the garage at six fifteen.” Genji said, cutting Jesse off.

“Add a heart.” Hana suggested.

“And a smile.” Zenyatta added.

“Good call.” Genji said with approval, typing a little more and then making one dramatic tap, supposedly sending the message.

“Y’all are a mess.” Jesse said fondly.

“And we got you a date.” Hana said, pointing at him. “You have to let me help you get ready.” Jesse shrugged.

“I mean, whatever floats yer boat, but I’m just gonna take a shower and put on some clean clothes.” Genji turned and looked at Zenyatta.

“Master, please do not let him do that.” Genji pleaded.

“I will make sure he prepares to your standards.” Zenyatta assured him.

“Good. I will help my brother.” Genji said happily. “Whether he likes it or not.”

“Aw, who do I help?” Hana pouted. Zenyatta patted her back gently.

“You may come with me. I am not sure how any humans other than Genji prepare for nights out, and I could use the assistance. Genji is quite a peacock, you know, and I am sure most people do not go to the extent that he does.”

“Master, how heartless.” Genji whined. Zenyatta hummed but did not take back what he said.

“From what I recall he ain’t lyin’.” Jesse said. Genji clutched a hand to his chest and feigned hurt, throwing himself on his back across the bed they were all sitting on.

“My master and my best friend! Turned against me! How will I survive?” Zenyatta let out a metallic sigh and leaned back as well. He pressed his face against Genji’s faceplate and a small blue spark lit up at the connection. Genji immediately shot back up.

“Never mind, I’m fine.” He said. Jesse and Zenyatta both laughed and Hana faked a gag.

“You two are disgusting.” She said.

“We’re in looooove.” Genji sang, tilting his head side-to-side as he did.

“So when’s the wedding?” Hana joked.

“Ah, I do not know. Genji, when would you like to get married? I would prefer an autumn wedding but I could be convinced otherwise.”

“Autumn is fine, but we must get married in Nepal.” Genji said easily, still looking at Jesse’s phone as he waited for a response.

“I would love that.” Zenyatta said, clapping his hands together in delight.

“Wait, did I just see a proposal? Like, the lamest proposal ever?” Hana asked. “Guys?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen y'all I love Genyatta and I may have slipped in my rarepair as well lol


	20. Guiltless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the second to last chapter. The next will be the last, and the one after that the epilogue. I can't wait to see you all at the end of this wild journey, even if I never want it to end :)

Hanzo paused as he stepped out of the shower, there’d been a knock at his door and he thought for a moment and sighed, wrapping a towel around his waist before going to the door.

“Jesse, while I appreciate your eagerness…” He said as he opened the door before breaking off and raising his eyebrows at the person who stood there.

“Well hello to you too, brother.” Genji said. Even though he had his mask on, Hanzo could tell he was smiling. 

“What are you doing here?” Hanzo sighed. “You know I am going out soon.”

“Which is precisely why I am here. You need help and I am an expert.”

“An expert at what, exactly?” Hanzo asked, amused.

“At dating. You know this. Now let me in so we can get you ready.” Genji said. Hanzo rolled his eyes but let his younger brother in without another word.

“I knew you would see it my way.” Genji practically purred as he brushed past and into the bathroom. “Where do you keep your makeup?” He called.

“Top drawer.” Hanzo replied. He had no doubt that his brother would find it, he always kept his things in perfect order. As he listened to his brother open a drawer, he went to the closet and started looking at different outfits to wear. He wanted to go for something a bit more modern so he at least wouldn’t stand out…but he also wanted to look good. He wanted to look good for Jesse. He unconsciously ran a hand across the serape-pattern tattoo on his front. If he wanted to, he could map its trail around his back and down to the handprint. Jesse traced it so often when they lay in bed that, even though he’d only seen it in the mirror, he could run a hand along its length blindly.

“You have _no_ makeup!” Genji complained loudly. Hanzo huffed in amusement.

“Not all of us require copious amounts the way you do.” Hanzo replied. Genji sniffed unhappily.

“There is a difference between not having a lot of makeup and having exactly _one stick_ of liquid eyeliner and nothing else.”

“I am a simplistic man.” Hanzo said. A moment of silence passed as he picked out dress pants and looked between two blazers. _Hm, would the charcoal or black look better?_

“Simplistic, huh?” Genji asked from right behind him. Hanzo glanced over his shoulder to see that he had shucked off his mask somewhere. “Your wardrobe is quite extensive for someone who claimes to be ‘simplistic’.” Genji said, using airquotes around the word.

“Do not be childish, Genji.”

“Do not be sanctimonious, Hanzo.” Genji quipped back. Hanzo turned to look at him again, an eyebrow raised.

“I did not think you knew that word.”

“Please, I am not stupid.” Genji said with a wave of his hand, seemingly unoffended. 

“What do you think, the black or grey?” Hanzo finally asked his brother, gesturing to the two blazers he meant. Genji pondered the choices for a moment before shaking his head.

“Neither. Just wear one of your white button-ups.” He advised.

“We are going to a nice restaurant.” Hanzo countered with a slight frown.

“And you will look effortlessly handsome.” Genji insisted. Hanzo peered at him for a moment before shrugging.

“Fine, if it looks stupid I will change.”

“I suppose that is the best I will get.” Genji said after a moment of thought. “Now hurry up and dry your hair so you can change and do your makeup.”

“Yes, just let me set these on the bed.” Hanzo began, reaching for the slacks and shirt he wanted.

“I will get them. Go, hurry up!” Genji urged playfully. He laughed at the affronted face Hanzo made at being ordered around and physically pushed him out of the walk-in closet. Satisfied that his brother was really doing as Genji had asked, confirmed by the sound of the blow-dryer running, he pulled out the same pair of slacks Hanzo had been eyeing as well as a shirt, boxers, black socks, and a shiny pair of black shoes. Genji sprawled across the bed on his stomach, whipping out his phone to send a quick message to his fiancé. Genji giggled a bit at the term as he typed.

 _How’s it going w my fave cowman?_ He asked.

 _Quite amiably. I am sure Hanzo will be pleased when we are finished._ Came the near-instant reply. Genji smiled and sent back a cute emoji face just as the dryer cut off, and a second later the bathroom door opened again. Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him immediately.

“You look far too pleased with yourself.” He said warily.

“I am simply happy for you, _anija_. You forget sometimes, but I have known Jesse for far longer than you have. This is good for both of you. Jesse finally has someone who genuinely loves him, and you have someone who understands you far better than I think I do.” Genji paused, thinking. “Uh, could you two not break up? I’d have to kick both of your asses on behalf of the other and I’d really rather not do that.” Hanzo laughed loudly and suddenly at that, shaking his head.

“I will strive to prevent such a thing, for your sake.” He conceded.

“Good, now put your clothes on and I will do your makeup. And your hair.” He added after a moment, eyeing Hanzo’s hair skeptically. Hanzo frowned at him.

“What is wrong with a ponytail?” Hanzo asked.

“Nothing, if you are trying to keep it out of your face in a fight. But this is not a fight, this is a date. Now, which of us has more experience with those?” He asked, satisfied with the obvious answer.

“You cannot continue to hold that over me. It is a weak excuse.” Hanzo snorted, even as he snatched up the clothes. Genji rolled over onto his side so he was facing away from his brother. He heard the shifting of fabric and waited for about thirty seconds before rolling back onto his stomach, looking at Hanzo.

“You did not ask if I was dressed.” Hanzo huffed, already fastening his pants.

“It does not take more than twenty seconds to put on underwear. Five if your lover’s partner just unlocked the front door.”

“You are the reason there is a fifty percent divorce rate.” Hanzo said, voice entirely too fond for his harsh words. He shrugged on his shirt and began buttoning it quickly.

“I am the reason people have fun. Besides, I am a one-omnic-man now.” Hanzo smirked as he finished with the shirt. He pulled on his socks, but left the shoes after a moment of contemplation.

“Now come on, I need to do something with you hair. Do you still have your straightener?”

“My hair is always natural, I have no need for things such as straighteners, hairspray, or gel. If I did, however, it would be in the bottom drawer.” Hanzo said as he wandered back into the bathroom, his brother scrambling to follow.

“Ha! I knew it!” Genji proclaimed as he opened the bottom drawer his brother had mentioned, revealing a whole host of products and a very stylish black and silver straightener.

“If you tell anyone about this, I will kill you.” Hanzo threatened.

“Last time you did that you went into hiding for ten years and probably didn’t even fuck once. You won’t try again.” Genji said with certainty as he plugged in the straightener and pulled out a few bottles, looked at their labels, put one back, got another, and set them all on the counter.

Hanzo flinched, but righted himself by the time Genji peered over his shoulder at him.

“Was that too much?” Genji asked, concern clear on his scarred face. A face that Hanzo had scarred.

“Ten years ago you would have not even had that thought, nonetheless said it out loud.” Hanzo said instead of answering. “I think your monk is…good for you.”

“Ah…about him…” Genji started slowly. Trepidation had the better of him as he realized that he had yet to inform his brother of his impending marriage, but his brother spoke up before he could. His voice was soft, yet firm and soothing.

“I believe that he will make a better husband than a teacher, however. I hope, for your sake, that he is not as celibate as human monks supposedly are.” Genji stared at him for a moment before his eyes started misting, his chin wrinkling in a clear sign that he was about to cry. Hanzo’s eyes widened.

“What did I do?” He asked. Genji launched himself at his brother and threw his arms around him, squeezing tightly. Why were so many people hugging him lately?

“I love you so much! So, so much!” He pulled away slightly, holding his brother by his shoulders, his face suddenly serious. “Will you be my best man?” Hanzo frowned at him.

“Was I not automatically?” He asked, seeming genuinely confused. Genji laughed and bounced in place for a moment.

“Okay, okay, but enough about me. For now, let’s worry about your date. Sit on the counter and hold still.” He demanded. Hanzo rolled his eyes and instead sat on the lid of the toilet, obediently holding still.

Genji applied the black liner with a steady, practiced hand. The lines were thick but even and Genji added the tiniest of wings despite the fact that his brother usually went for a more simplistic look.

“Mmm, stay here. I’ll be right back.” Genji said after a moment of looking at his work. He disappeared and Hanzo took the moment to glance at himself in the mirror. His brother truly was gifted with makeup. 

He wondered if Jesse would like it.

“Back!”

“That was fast.” Hanzo mused.

“I _said_ I’d be right back.” Genji complained as he set down a small neon green makeup bag on the counter. “What did you think I meant?”

“When it comes to you, ‘soon’ can mean seconds or days.” Hanzo said dryly. Genji let out a laugh.

“Okay, that was _one time_. I can’t believe you still haven’t let it go.”

“I cannot believe that I was waiting on the ramen I was promised for three hours.”

“Aw, you never told me you waited that long!” Genji said. He unzipped the bag and pulled out a little compact. Hanzo huffed slightly but held still as Genji lightly dusted the bronzer over his cheeks.

“You look like an angel.” Genji declared as he finished.

“I have never been an angel.”

“I didn’t say you _are_ an angel, I said you _look_ like an angel. Very important distinction.” Genji said with a grin as he tapped his brother on the tip of the nose with a single finger.

“You have associated with Sombra too much.” Hanzo complained.

“She hounds me for information and annoys me with assumptions, I hardly think that counts as associating. If it were not for Zenyatta, I think I would have done something...ill-advised…a long time ago.”

“Will she be invited to the wedding?”

“Could I stop her, is the real question.” Genji said dryly. “This is not about me, however, this is about you and the cowman. Now, hurry up and put your stupid shoes on. If you are going to make it to the garage in time you will need to hurry.”

Hanzo was, not for the first time, struck by the difference in his brother. Ten years ago he would have made some smartass comment about showing up whenever he wanted, but now he was inconveniencing himself to make sure his brother made his own appointment.

“Genji.” Hanzo said before he could stop himself.

“Yes?” Genji asked, looking up from where he had grabbed Hanzo’s shoes.

“I…I love you.” Hanzo said. Genji’s expression softened from surprise to something akin to understanding.

“I know you do, _aniki_. I know. I was angry at you for a long, long time. But I love you. You are my brother, the one person I have always looked up to. The one who forgave me when I did stupid shit. I love you, and nothing you do will ever change that. Because you are my brother, and I am yours.” Genji said with a small smile. “Now get out of here before one of us cries and ruins our makeup.” Genji laughed, waving a hand dismissively.

“We were having such a touching moment.” Hanzo sighed. Genji laughed and shoved at his shoulder as he put the shoes on.

“Shut up. Just go see your man.” Genji encouraged. Hanzo shook his head and went to the door, pausing for a moment with his hand on the handle.

“What is it?” Genji asked with concern, coming up behind him. Hanzo turned and gave him a quick hug before sweeping out of the room and shutting the door firmly behind him.

Genji pressed his lips together firmly, trying not to cry with sheer joy, as he whipped out his phone and texted his master.

_He just left…on his way_

_What is wrong, my love? Something is wrong._

_I am just so happy. I think he’s started to truly forgive himself. I think…I think my brother is finally back._


	21. Tensionless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dialogue-heavy and is really just a big ball of fluff, have fun you crazy kids.

Hanzo turned the corner to the garage motor pool and paused, allowing a small smile at the sight before him. Jesse was leaning against a dark blue, elegant car and smoking one of his famous cigarillos as he looked out the open garage doors out into night. It was stunning. Hanzo just stood there, watching him for a moment before walking over silently and standing beside Jesse.

“Good evening.” He said. Jesse turned slightly to look at him and gave a wide grin. He was wearing light grey slacks with a matching vest and jacket, all over a white button-up and a blue tie. For once, he was sans hat and had his hair gelled back, though he was wearing black boots. He was gorgeous.

“Heya, honeybee.” He said in return. He wrapped his free hand around Hanzo’s waist and pulled him closer, letting Hanzo rest his head on Jesse’s shoulder as Jesse continued. “Ya know, I was just sittin’ here lookin’ out at all the stars an’ distant galaxies, and I thought ta myself ‘Jesse, this is the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen in yer entire life’.” Jesse said, taking a drag of his cigarillo and slowly blowing the smoke into the slightly chilled air.

“It _is_ quite pretty.” Hanzo agreed.

“It’s alright.” Jesse said with a shrug. Hanzo frowned and moved his head off of Jesse’s shoulder in favor of looking at him incredulously, though Jesse’s arm never left his hips.

“You just said it was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen.” Hanzo reminded him.

“Yea,” Jesse said with a shrug. “, then I saw a man that made me reconsider my priorities. Tiny little angry archer with the smallest ankles I’ve ever seen. He’s a real pain in the ass, ya know.” Jesse added. Hanzo let out a light laugh and bumped their hips together in reprimand.

“Is that any way to compliment the man you are attempting to court?” Hanzo asked.

“Who said I’m courtin’ ya?” Jesse asked back with a wicked grin.

“This tattoo is a slight indicator.” Hanzo smirked, running a hand diagonally along Jesse’s back where he knew the dragon lay.

“Mm, is it now?” Jesse asked slyly, the hand on Hanzo’s hip drifting down toward the handprint. Hanzo smacked his hand away and rolled his eyes, though he had a small smile on his face.

“We have a reservation and you are wasting time.”

“Reckon I ain’t got the same definition o’ ‘wastin’ as you do, honey.” Jesse said, though he dropped the remains of his cigarillo and ground it out underneath the heel of his boot.

“And how is this not wasting time?” Hanzo asked indulgently as he let Jesse guide him around to the passenger side and opened the door for him.

“I get ta spend time with you.” Jesse replied with a wink before closing the door and walking around to the other side and slipping in. He started the engine and carefully pulled out of the garage, driving through the large doors and onto the road to the nearby town.

“Athena, close the garage, please.”

“Of course, Agent McCree.” Hanzo glanced in the rearview mirror and watched for a moment as the carrier-jet-sized doors slid shut behind them.

“Do you know where we are going?” Hanzo asked after a moment of listening to the soft music playing in the car.

“I do. Got the directions from Sombra.” Jesse explained. A pause. “Ya look real good, sweetheart.”

“Thank you, you look attractive as well. Though, I must ask, how long have you worn earrings?” One of Jesse’s hands came up instinctively and he thumbed one of the silver and ‘diamond’ studs.

“Used ta wear ‘em all the time. Fell outta the habit after I damn near almost had one ripped out on a mission. Now I just wear ‘em when I ain’t expectin’ trouble.” Hanzo shot him a look out of the corner of his eye and smirked.

“Not expecting trouble tonight?” He asked slyly.

“Reckon I like the kind o’ trouble yer dealin’.” Jesse replied with a laugh, moving one hand from the steering wheel to lay on top of Hanzo’s, which rested on his own thigh. Hanzo turned his hand to grip Jesse’s lightly and he swore he’d never seen the cowboy so relaxed and happy.

“I am very glad you asked me on this date, Jesse.” Hanzo said after another minute of silence, looking out the window and watching the life of the city as they passed and made their way to the restaurant that everyone seemed to be so taken with.

“I’m glad you said yes.” Jesse said.

“It was close. I almost went with Genji and Zenyatta to some club my brother has evidently been _dying_ to see.” Hanzo teased. Jesse laughed and turned to shoot him a smile before looking back at the road.

“That ain’t yer style an’ we both know it.”

“Mmm, but dating cowmen is?”

“Seems so. I ain’t one ta question ya.” Jesse said. Hanzo rolled his eyes and squeezed Jesse’s hand.

“Is that so? I will remember you said that.”

“Oh no.” Jesse laughed. “I just cornered myself, din’ I?”

“Just a bit.” Hanzo said. Jesse shook his head with a light chuckle.

“Oh well, ain’t nothin’ ta do fer it now.”

“You imply that there will be something to do for it at a later point in time.”

“Maybe there will be. Who knows?”

“Oh, there is the restaurant.” Hanzo said, sitting forward slightly and motioning to the place he meant. 

“I see it, thanks honeybee.” Jesse glanced at the watch on his wrist and smiled. “Just in time.” He murmured happily to himself. Jesse found a parking spot near the restaurant and pulled in, quickly unbuckling himself.

“Stay put, stay right there.” Jesse insisted. Hanzo quirked an eyebrow at him, but did as he was told and sat still after unbuckling himself. Jesse came around the car and opened Hanzo’s door for him, bowing at the waist and shooting him a wink as Hanzo stepped out of the car.

“You are ridiculous.” Hanzo said, though he laughed lightly and took Jesse’s offered hand.

“Yea, but ya love me.”

“Unfortunately.” Hanzo said. Jesse pressed both his and Hanzo’s hand to his chest with a gasp.

“Ya _wound_ me! I ain’t never been so hurt in my entire life, I tell ya.”

“Please, it would take more than a few words to injure your pride.” Hanzo said. Jesse let their hands fall to their sides and he hummed lightly as he led Hanzo up to the entrance.

“Maybe. Maybe not.”

“For your sake, I hope not.” Hanzo said. Jesse let go of Hanzo’s hand and held the door open for him, allowing Hanzo to step inside and walk up to the head waiter with the confidence of someone who’d not only been to the restaurant regularly, but owned it as well. Jesse smirked. His love was a pretentious, almost arrogant man. Somehow, he found that confidence endearing.

“Reservation under the name of Sojiro.” Hanzo said. The waiter’s spine stiffened and he nodded formally.

“Of course, right this way.” He said, indicating that the pair should follow him. As they did so, Jesse leaned over and whispered to Hanzo.

“Ain’t that yer old man’s name?”

“Yes, but I would not like to give out our names. If someone hunts down my father over a dinner reservation…I would not be terribly grieved.” Hanzo said. Jesse let out a snort and shook his head slightly.

“I would damn hate getting’ on yer bad side. We ain’t ever allowed ta fight. Ever. Ya’d kill me in my sleep or somethin’.”

“Why would I…? No, I would kill you. You are correct.” Hanzo quickly corrected. Jesse glanced at him with wide eyes. “I am kidding.” He said. Jesse grinned and bumped his hip against Hanzo’s lightly.

“Aw, look at my honey, makin’ jokes.”

“Here we are. Can I get you anything to drink?” The man asked as Hanzo and Jesse sat at the two-person table they’d been led to.

“Just water, for now.” Hanzo told him.

“Same fer me.” Jesse said when the man’s eyes turned to him. He nodded and walked away briskly, leaving the pair to themselves. Jesse smiled at the man across from him, making Hanzo raise an eyebrow.

“What?”

“Nothin’.”

“You are smiling.”

“I’m sittin’ ‘cross from my honey and ‘bout ta have a lovely night. What’s not ta smile about?” He asked with a charming grin, curling a fist underneath his chin as he looked at Hanzo, who had a faint red tinge to his cheeks.

“You are ridiculous.”

“Ya say that a lot for a man that’s still with me.” Jesse noted, totally unperturbed and still smiling.

“I did not say it was a bad thing.” Hanzo replied.

“Really? Cause I kinda wanna grow a moustache like them old fashioned cowboys.” He said as he mimed twirling a moustache. Hanzo gave an incredulous look of disgust.

“Do not.”

“Nah, I think I will. Give ya the genuine cowboy datin’ experience.” Jesse laughed just as a waitress came by.

“Good evening, my name is Taylor and I’ll be your server tonight.” She said with a subdued, but bright smile. She set down two glasses of water and gave them both menus. “I’ll be back in a few minutes to get your orders, if you need anything in the meantime just ask.” She said.

“Thanks, doll.” Jesse said, she smiled at him before she turned and walked away. Jesse flipped open the menu and stroked his chin lightly as he looked over the options.

“Hm, I am not sure what I am in the mood for.” Hanzo hummed lightly.

“Yea, me either.” Jesse agreed. Hanzo glanced over the top of his menu at Jesse and allowed himself a small smile. He looked so handsome and surprisingly elegant. With his hair gelled back like that and dressed in his formalwear…he looked like he belonged there. Hanzo really, truly loved him.

“You want the beef heart, it is cooked in a Bordeaux that I hear is excellent.” Hanzo told him.

“Uh-huh and where are ya seein’ that?” Jesse asked, still looking at the menu.

“It is in French, _Coeur de boeuf a la Tripieres_.” Hanzo said. Jesse looked up at him with amusement and affection.

“Shoulda guessed ya spoke French. Almost sounds as good as Japanese.” He said with a wink. Hanzo rolled his eyes.

“You always give out such absent compliments, you should know by now that flattery does not win me.”

“It ain’t flattery if I mean every word of it.” Jesse told him, looking back down at the menu and completely oblivious to Hanzo’s surprised gaze falling on him.

“I…suppose not.” He said slowly before averting his eyes. “I would recommend a heavy red wine to pair with it, though I am not sure about your wine preferences.”

“I prefer red to white, too dry for me. Syrah’s my go-to for nice places, but if I don’t trust the quality none I’ll get a Merlot. Much harder ta get wrong.”

“Syrah.” Hanzo mused. “Most Americans call it Shiraz.”

“This may surprise ya, honey, but I ain’t most Americans.”

“Oh, I am acutely aware. Although I admit, your knowledge of wine surprises me.” Hanzo said, the question clear. Jesse shrugged.

“Always had a taste fer the finer things. When I finally got in with the gang leaders in Deadlock, got a chance ta finally get ‘em. Learned a lot, I had ta if I wanted ta fit in with the big bosses.”

“I was under the impression that you were an underling throughout your gang career?” Hanzo half asked and half said.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong I wasn’t no big wig or nothin’. I was just a damn good shot and Mary-Anne liked havin’ me near her in case a fight broke out.” Jesse laughed.

“I am very glad to have fallen in love with you. I am very lucky you have fallen in love with me, as well.” Hanzo said, looking at Jesse with nothing short of adoration. Jesse gave a small, sincere smile.

“We got different ideas ‘bout who the lucky one is.” He said softly.

“Hello again, are you two ready to order?” Taylor asked as she returned.

“Sure are, doll. I’ll take the beef heart.” He said, tapping the item on the menu absently. “I’d also like a glass o’ Syrah, whatever label you’d recommend.” Taylor nodded as she jotted it down on her tiny notebook and then she looked at Hanzo expectantly.

“The scallops in beurre blanc and a glass of white, please.”

“Any specific label in mind?” Taylor asked him.

“Get ‘im an Albariño.” Jesse said before Hanzo could answer. She nodded again and took their menus and assured them it would be out quickly before flitting away to the kitchen.

“I thought you did not like white wine.” Hanzo said.

“I don’t. That one pairs real good with seafood, though.”

“I suppose I will trust your taste.” Hanzo allowed.

“Why thank ya kindly.” Jesse laughed. Hanzo smiled at him and Taylor came by, gently setting their wine in front of them before sweeping away again.

“I’m mighty glad we did this. Almost feels like we’re normal people.” Jesse said.

“Almost. I have a knife strapped to my ankle just in case.” Hanzo told him.

“Yea, I got a pair o’ brass knuckles.” Jesse said, patting one of his vest pockets. Hanzo let out an amused huff and shook his head.

“We are quite the pair.”

“Wouldn’t have it no other way, honeybee.” Jesse said with a lopsided, toothy grin.

~~~~~

Dinner came and went, and it seemed as though no time passed as they spoke and flirted over their wine. Jesse stuck to the one glass, though Hanzo had a few more. They spent nearly two and a half hours there before Jesse snagged the bill when Hanzo wasn’t looking and they slipped back out of the restaurant.

They walked back to the car, Jesse’s arm over Hanzo’s shoulders and Hanzo leaning against him heavily as they murmured to one another. They were practically drunk on their love for one another as they slip into the car and Jesse begins driving them home, one hand holding Hanzo’s the entire way.

When they finally pulled back into the garage, Jesse put the car in park and turned it off, simply looking at Hanzo for a moment with a smile.

“I love ya. So damn much.” Jesse said, squeezing Hanzo’s hand lightly.

“I love you, too.” Hanzo replied softly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Jesse’s in a barely-there kiss that somehow conveyed all of the affection he felt for the other man. Jesse kissed him back, raising his free hand to cup Hanzo’s jaw as he did so. Hanzo suddenly smiled into the kiss and let out the smallest laugh, making Jesse smile too, even though it broke the kiss.

“What?” He asked, amused.

“I love you.” Hanzo repeated.

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know Alba is a Spanish wine with no right to be in a French restaurant but I don't know nearly enough about white wine to change it, so whatever.


	22. Endless

Shimada Hanzo was not a man who cried easily. Jesse McCree, while slightly more free with his emotions, was still more closed off than the average man. But both of them were clasping hands and wiping away tears as they watched the wedding ceremony between Shimada Genji and Tekhartha Zenyatta.

“You may kiss your husband.” Ana announced happily just before Genji bent Zenyatta back, pressing his faceplate to his husband’s and causing a blue spark to zap between them. Zenyatta laughed loudly even as Genji kissed him over and over again to the sound of the team cheering and whistling at them.

“Love, we have people waiting on us.” Zenyatta said, though he sounded much too delighted for it to sound like a reprimand.

“Ah, let them wait.” Genji laughed back.

“Don’t you dare make me wait!” Hana shouted, sparking laughter through the whole team. Genji let out a loud, put-upon sigh before helping his husband stand back up straight. _His husband_. He hoped those words never failed to delight him.

“I believe I promised you a dance.” Genji whispered, just between the two of them.

“Are you planning on keeping that promise?” Zenyatta asked just as softly. Genji let out a low chuckle.

“I would do anything for you. Even dance with you, as horrible as that is.” Zenyatta laughed again, his orbs dancing in delight at Genji’s antics. 

“They make a cute couple.” Jesse said, squeezing Hanzo’s hand as they watched Genji pick Zenyatta up, making him gasp with surprise, and walk him back down the aisle toward the reception area that had been set up.

“That they do.” Hanzo said fondly.

“Aw, you two sound like old people. Crying over weddings and calling people cute.” Hana said, leaning her head between them from behind.

“Honey, ya trynna say those mascara tracks ain’t from cryin’?” Jesse asked with a smirk.

“Absolutely not.” She scoffed even as she wiped at her face while trying not to mess up the rest of her meticulous makeup. “I just ate, like, a ghost pepper or something.” She said.

“Ugh, come back here and let me fix this.” Lúcio sighed, tugging her back into her seat as people began filing into the reception area behind the newlyweds.

“Sorry, Lú.” She apologized, sniffing. Hanzo and Jesse turned to watch them as Lúcio pulled a tissue out of a pocket and began dabbing at her face.

“I _told_ you to let me use waterproof.” He scolded gently, his own makeup perfectly intact in spite of his puffy eyes. He had cried his way through the entire ceremony.

“I heard it doesn’t look as good.” She whined.

“Lúcio is the most knowledgeable person I know when it comes to makeup, including my brother. I doubt he would purposefully let you look less than your best.” Hanzo said with more than a bit of pride in his tone. 

“Aww, thank you, Han!” Lúcio said, beaming at him as more tears threatened. In the months during the planning of the wedding he and Hanzo had gotten extremely close, to the point where Hanzo had developed a tattoo for the young man, a music note behind his left ear.

“Don’t cry again, come on.” Hana said as Lúcio tucked the soiled tissue back in his pocket.

“Oh hush up, let the boy cry.” Jesse teased as he stood, holding a hand out for Hanzo.

“I am twenty six years old, old man.” Lúcio snipped back with a smile. Jesse rolled his eyes as Hanzo took his hand and let Jesse help him to his feet. Hana and Lúcio followed them and the four of them followed the flow to a much larger room light by fairy lights and filled with loud music.

“Oh, now _this_ is a party!” Lúcio announced, visibly excited. “I’m gonna go see if Mei will dance with me!” He said, quickly walking away.

“He’s always goin’ somewhere, ain’t he?” Jesse chuckled. Hanzo smiled and leaned against Jesse slightly.

“Yes, always someone to see.”

“I’m gonna go check out the food table, do you…” Hana’s comment was cut off by a small circle being cleared on the dance floor, which took up the left half of the room while the right was taken by tables.

“Athena, something romantic, please.” Genji called. The song changed a moment later to something slow and sweet, Genji taking Zenyatta’s hand and pulling him to the middle. Jesse and Hanzo came over to the edge of the surrounding ring, watching the pair dance and flirt and laugh together.

Genji wore a very proper tuxedo and perfectly polished shoes while his husband twirled in a traditional red and gold Nepalese gown. It was gorgeous, the two of them together.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist from behind and hummed along to the instrumental song, swaying the pair of them slightly as they watched the dance.

“I haven’t been to a weddin’ in damn near…ten years.” Jesse whispered. Hanzo hummed.

“It has been longer for me. I…did not think I would see this.” He admits just as softly.

“A weddin’?”

“Genji’s wedding. After…everything that has happened…this was a dream I could not imagine ever having. I could not imagine how he would forgive me, and I had resigned myself to never being a part of his life again.” Hanzo whispered. Jesse leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Zen’s been real good for ‘im, and I’m glad for it. Ya both needed each other, I think.” Hanzo let out a breathy huff, almost a sardonic laugh.

“He did not need me, although I do think I needed him.”

“Let’s agree ta disagree.” Jesse said.

The song ended and Zenyatta dipped Genji before kissing him and letting him stand again.

“Wanna go see ‘em?” Jesse asked as the pair was approached by well-wishers.

“Maybe later, when they are not as busy.” Hanzo said.

“No problem. Let’s go find a table and grab some food.” Jesse said. The two of them made their way to the table area and Jesse draped his suit jacket across the back of a chair, angling the chair next to it towards his to indicate that they were both claimed. They then went to the long table laden with buffet-style food and went through, Jesse grabbing a beer and Hanzo a bottle of water before they went back to the table with their plates. 

By the time they returned to the round table, the other three chairs had been taken as well.

“Howdy.” Jesse greeted, setting down his beer and pulling out Hanzo’s chair for him.

“Hello.” Satya replied.

“The food any good?” Sombra asked. Jesse pushed Hanzo’s chair in after he sat down and sat in his own chair, picking up a plastic fork and using it to sample some of the food he’d gotten.

“The rice is alright. Reyes ain’t the one that made it, but it’s not bad.” Jesse said. 

“I’m gonna go get food. Can I get either of you anything?” Sombra asked, leaning around Amélie so she could see both her and Satya.

“I will get my own food in a moment.” Satya said, checking her nails.

“ _De l'eau, s'il vous plait_.” Amélie said with a small smirk. Sombra narrowed her eyes, silent for a moment.

“Water!” She announced. She’d been trying to learn French for several weeks, but wasn’t making much headway. They were all so busy that there was very little time for extra learning.

“Very good.” Amélie said, prompting a sharp smile before Sombra made her way to the food.

“She’s gonna want ya ta teach her Hindi once she gets French down.” Jesse said to Satya, who gave a small smile as she looked in Sombra’s direction.

“I would not mind. She is very sincere in her desire to learn. I appreciate that.” She said.

“She makes me almost wish I had the patience to learn another language.” Hanzo said, amused.

“Ya got more patience than I do, that’s fer sure.” Jesse snorted.

“Please, that is not any sort of achievement.” Amélie said, rolling her eyes grandly.

“Oi, I resent that.” Jesse laughed, pointing a finger at her. She just smirked at him before turning and accepting a bottle of water as Sombra came back to the table.

They spoke lightly as Jesse, Hanzo, and Sombra ate. Satya left for a few minutes to get her own food, but Amélie only picked lightly at the food on the other women’s plates rather than getting her own.

“Hanzo! Jesse!” Genji said happily, throwing his arms around their shoulders as he came over to stand between them. “Ah, I’m so upset that you didn’t come see me.”

“Aww, don’t be like that!” Jesse said, standing and wrapping Genji in a tight hug as they both laughed. They thumped each other on the back twice before releasing the hug, though they retained a hold on the other’s forearm for a moment.

“Seriously man, congrats. You deserve ta be happy, y’all both do.” He said, looking his friend in the eyes. Genji smiled sincerely.

“Thank you, that means a lot. Especially coming from you, after all we’ve been through together.” He let go of Jesse and turned to his brother, dropping a hand to his shoulder and squeezing it.

“And you, brother, I’m so glad you’re here to see this.”

“As am I.” He said, covering Genji’s hand with his own. They looked at each other for a long moment and Genji nodded, some sort of understanding passing between them. The words they’d shared may have seemed unemotional or overly short to anyone watching, but both of them understood the importance of what had been said.

“Go, you have other people to see.” Hanzo said, waving a hand. Genji laughed and jostled him just slightly.

“Ah, always focusing on duties, hm? I will see you later. Ladies, nice to see you again.” Genji added, winking at the women at the table. Sombra gave a crooked grin and a two-finger salute in response. Amélie flicked her fingers away from his as though dismissing him and Satya tipped her head in acknowledgment of what he said.

With that, Genji drifted away to another table and was met with loud greetings by Reinhardt, who lifted him off the floor in a bone-crushing hug that made Hanzo wince in sympathy.

“I wonder where Zen is.” Jesse said, twisting in his chair to look around the room.

“Over there, by Bastion.” Satya supplied, gesturing with two fingers to where she meant.

“Thank ya kindly.” Jesse said with a grin and a grateful nod before turning to Hanzo. “I’ll be right back, honeybee.” He said, kissing him on the cheek and leaving the table.

Jesse walked over to where Bastion and Zenyatta were speaking on the edge of the dance floor. Bastion was speaking excitedly, gesturing with their hands and jostling Ganymede slightly from where the bird rested on their shoulder.

“Ah, thank you, my friend. I am very excited to see the new flowers you have planted.” Zenyatta was saying.

“Hey, y’all.” Jesse greeted.

“Hello, Jesse.” Zenyatta said as Bastion beeped happily.

“Just wanted ta come over an’ congratulate ya. Ain’t every day I get ta see two o’ my closest friends get married.”

“I am very happy.” Zenyatta said, voice bright. Bastion whistled and nodded their agreement.

“I’m glad. Heaven knows you could use some happiness after all the crap you’ve put up with in yer life.” Jesse told him.

“Hey, Zen!” Hana shouted, coming over to them and bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. “Come dance with me!” Zenyatta laughed, delighted.

“Of course. Jesse, I apologize for my rudeness.”

“Ah, don’t worry ‘bout it.” Jesse said with a grin and a laugh. “Go enjoy yourself.”

“Bastion, you’ve gotta come too!” Hana announced, dragging the two omnics by their hands back over to Lúcio and Fareeha as they danced.

Jesse smiled as he watched them before getting pulled onto the dance floor as well by Ana, who insisted he had to dance with her.

~~~~~

A few hours of revelry passed, jokes and laughter abundant through the night. After the end of a song, Jesse and Hanzo left the dancefloor and began making their way back to their table, empty, with the women dancing together on the edge of the floor.

“Here, let’s go grab some air.” Jesse suggested, taking Hanzo’s hand. The shorter man nodded amiably and let the cowboy lead him out of the room to the balcony nearby. He slid the door shut behind them as Hanzo went to the rail of the balcony.

“I am glad you asked me out here. I was beginning to feel closed in.” Hanzo said. Jesse came up behind him, setting his chin on his shoulder.

“I figured. Know ya ain’t real comfortable with crowds.” Jesse said softly.

They were silent for several moments before Jesse pulled away, prompting Hanzo to look at him curiously.

“What is it?” He asked. Jesse gave a weak grin, hands shoved in his pockets.

“Ya know, helpin’ Zen and Genji plan this and seein’ how happy they are…it makes a man think. Y’know?”

“I suppose.” Hanzo said slowly.

“I mean, it’s one thing bein’ told ‘bout how marriage changes people and makes ‘em happy or whatever and it’s another thing ta see it.” Jesse rambled a bit. Hanzo settled against the rail, listening patiently. He was familiar enough with the man to know that he was leading up to something.

“Baby…” Jesse said, taking a deep breath and pulling out a small black box from one pocket, going down on one knee. “I ain’t ever been one fer romance, and I ain’t always been a good man. But I love you. And I want ta love you for the rest o’ my life. Will you marry me?”

Hanzo stared down at him with wide eyes for a moment before nodding slowly.

“Yes, I would like that very much.” He said before bending at the waist to cup Jesse’s jaw and kiss him deeply.

“Damn, honeybee.” Jesse laughed. “I ain’t even got the ring out yet.”

“Then you had better hurry up before I lose my patience.” Hanzo said with a smirk. Jesse took his left hand, kissing the back of it, before opening the box and taking out a wide-banded gold ring, which he slipped on Hanzo’s finger.

“I love you.” Hanzo said.

“I love ya, too.” Jesse replied happily. He stood and they kissed, slow and sweet, before Hanzo pulled away.

“We should go back. They’ll begin to wonder where we are.”

“Genji probably knows. Asked him for his blessin’ ‘fore I proposed, and I’ve been caryin’ that ring around for nearly a month trynna find the right time.” Jesse laughed. Hanzo shook his head.

“You are ridiculous.” Hanzo said.

“Yea, and I’m all yours now.” Jesse said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “We probably should get back, though. Got lots o’ night left ta celebrate.”

“Let us go, then.” Hanzo took Jesse hand and led him back inside, back to the party.

Happiness was due for a lot of people in Overwatch, and they were finally starting to get the happiness they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been a wild ride, and I'm so happy for your support through the whole thing. I'd love one last comment if you enjoyed the story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Go check out [this](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/155128608760/guys-check-out-this-amazing-fanart-guroicing-drew) amazing fanart Guroicing on Tumblr drew!
> 
> Want more of my work? Check me out at [caitninja ](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/)on Tumblr!
> 
> Want a continuation of this story or something entirely new? Check out [this page!](http://caitninja.tumblr.com/post/166332102140/commissions%20)


End file.
